My Own Alternate Universe
by Andernina
Summary: An AU Mary-Sue I wrote several years ago. I love looking back and laughing at my old work, so I uploaded this to share with others.
1. Chapter 1

I paced around my room, eyeing my laptop. Should I turn it on? Or should I leave it off and just admire it as I have been? I received it new for my twenty-first birthday. I was waiting for the upcoming September, when I'd be attending Tokyo University, when my parents planted this in my arms for my birthday present.

"Andrea?" A voice called. I turned to my door. My mother stood there, a glass of wine in her hand, grinning merrily. "Are you going to try it out, or are you just going to stare at it?"

I laughed and smiled as I hit the power button.

"I didn't want to use it up too much, since I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow." I said, looking at my room, as a pillow and the blanket were the only things left, sparing a pair of clothes for tomorrow. Everything else was packed away and sitting in the back trunk of my dad's truck.

My mom left and I didn't take up too much time as I downloaded all of the programs I needed, installed what had to be and then customized the folders to fit it right. I smiled once I was finished and clicked on my Instant messenger. It uploaded and I signed into what needed to be, then happily went onto the school website, signing myself in, noting myself as being a registered student. All of a sudden, a message came up.

**YukiS: **I was told we needed whatever bags we could come up with; we don't need the old-fashioned middle school ones.

**AndreaK:** um…

**YukiS:** Oh, sorry. Wrong message. Your name was right above the counsel president's name. I must've clicked yours on mistake.

**AndreaK:** No problem. Well, I guess, bye. I have to go pack

**YukiS:** Pack?

**AndreaK:** Yeah, I'm going to move to Japan tomorrow, so I have to pack my last minute essentials that I still will need tomorrow morning, that way I have it all together.

**YukiS:** Really? Interesting. Where are you moving from?

**AndreaK: **America.

**YukiS: **Interesting. You speak Japanese fluently.

**AndreaK: **Thanks, I taught myself ^^

**YukiS: **Well, I'll leave you to packing. Nice to meet you. If you need any help, ask for Yuki Sohma, you'll get a decent answer.

**AndreaK:** Thanks a lot. I'll keep that in mind. Bye!

[_**AndreaK has signed off**__]_

I shut down the computer, excited, and packed it up into its case before putting my toothbrush and other essentials in a bag on the bathroom sink, then heading off to bed for my last comfortable sleep in America.

I woke up the next morning and went through my regular routine, making sure everything was where it needed to be as I finished breakfast and put on my shoes. Since I had a long sleeved shirt on already, I was fine as I grabbed my bags, left in the house and went out to the car. I stuffed my bag with my toothbrush and placed my other morning necessities inside one of my suitcases. Then, I held onto the laptop case, several things inside as my parents drove me off to the airport.

I waved goodbye, made sure my cell phone and mp3 player were in my pocket, and then walked off to the plane.

When I arrived in Japan, I sighed in dismay as I checked the card I was holding. I had taken an apartment close to the college. My aunt's cousin actually was a friend with the owner of the building, so I was able to stay for a small price, since I'd be working in the diner they owned as well.

I walked off and out of the airport with my things, hailing a taxi and hopping in. I gave the driver the address and we made our way off to the apartment.

Upon arrival of outside, a woman about twice, my age came out in a soft sweater, waving as her straight, jet-black hair flew out behind her. I walked out and I paid the taxi driver, who left my things at the curb and drove off with a few yen.

"You must be the American girl, Andrea, right?" She asked. I nodded and we bowed to each other.

"My name is Andrea Koenig." I introduced happily.

"My name is Tsukiko Namiregawa." She replied just as happily. "My husband, Kosuke is inside managing the front desk while I'm here. Would you like to move in and get to know what your new life will be like here?"

"Yes, please!" I said. I was excited. Soon, I was moved in plentifully on the second floor, in the last room in the hall. It was the biggest apartment on the floor, and second biggest in the whole building, next to the Namiregawa's.

Walking in I was introduced to an open hall, where several people could stand side by side. It wasn't that long, considering a few feet away, it opened up on the left into a living room that was one-step in. The stairs were hard wood like the hall, but the floor of the living room itself was a dark carpet. The furniture matched it as dark slate blue chairs, footrests, and a couch placed itself inside the square. An entertainment system placed itself against the wall for enjoyment.

The first doorway while going through the living room brought me back into the hall, where a door presented itself. Opening the door, it shown to be the bedroom. It was about ten times the size of my old one, and it was absolutely gorgeous. Barely visible purple was on the walls, and on the opposite end was a bay window with dark, implanted cushioned seats. The seat could be lifted to reveal it to be a bit of a chest for pillows or suitcases or whatever would fit. The bed itself was a queen sized with sheets that I pre-sent through my aunt's cousin. The sheets were a tan color, and every here and there, a character would be there representing something random like peace or tranquility or something. The blinds for the window were scroll around, where a simple swing of a button determined how far along the windows the blinds would be… and on top of that, covering the seat and window in all, was a slightly transparent curtain, matching the room. There was a TV by the foot of the bed against the wall, which was on a table.

There was an end table and lamp on either side of the bed, with drawers and an alarm clock was on the left. The closet was nearby, and that was where some ready clothes had already been placed. A dresser was casually set by the closet door.

Leaving the bedroom, and heading to the right as I leave, I enter the kitchen, where an average sized wooden black island with some comfy stools was in the middle of the room. A window shown outside, and a fridge, dishwasher, stove, trash compactor, and sink were aligning the area with the countertops. Over head and below cupboards went along the edges as well, containing dishes overhead, silverware and napkins in some drawers, then some 'getting you started' food in the below cupboards.

I walked out and headed down the hall, and came to a room on my left. I opened it to find the bathroom. There was a first off dressing room, where there was a washer, dryer, detergent on a shelf, then a laundry cart there too. Closer to the opposite door was a bathroom closet with shelves of wash clothes and towels. I continued through, opening the second door to find the main bathroom, where the toilet (thank goodness it was a more American toilet) and the sink set near the door on the left of the room. On the other side of the room, was a small square of floor where it was boxed around with about an inch high fencing tile squares. A bucket and a stool sat there for washing before a bath. In the center and back of the room, was a spa tub, large in size, partly. It had a roll around curtain, so that it could also be a shower for the quick mornings.

I continued down the hall until I met a door right by the front one I opened it slowly, unsure of what this could possibly be, to see it was a call closet, all set with an area for shoes, a hanging bar for jackets, and shelves on top for hats and gloves. I smiled at it and went to the bedroom where my suitcases were left and put my things away. Mrs. Namiregawa said she'd wait downstairs in the lobby while I unpacked.

I completed my settling in and walked down the stairs, money in my pocket, just in case. Mrs. Namiregawa decided that it was better to enjoy the area if we walked, so we set off down the street.

"If you need anything in lines of food or something, this is Mr. Shogun. He owns, manages and cashiers this grocery store." Mrs. Namiregawa said, gesturing and waving to a man waving to us from the window as he put up the 'Open' sign. I gave a slight bow, since we weren't properly acquainted yet.

Mrs. Namiregawa continued on, introducing me to the best bakery, a few clothing stores, shoe stores, perfume and jewelry stores, the hair salon, bar, night club, a few other stores and finally, the diner I would be working at.

She unlocked the door and led me inside, leading me to the cash register to see how that works, then how to be a waitress.

"We're closed today so that I can show you the tricks and turns of the place. We'll be open tomorrow. You can start when you're ready this week." She informed. I nodded. She brought me to the kitchen and showed me where things were, then where to go to change out of my uniform.

"The most we ask is black slacks or knee length skirts and a decent shirt. The aprons will be over it. This reminds me. I have to show you how to memorize the tables." She said, rushing off to the other side of the room for something. I looked at the aprons as she did so. They were a navy blue that tied around the back and looped over the head. There was a place on the chest for a nametag, and there were pockets to tap along your thigh for the ordering pads.

After being helped out for a while and shown what I needed to do when I needed to do it, I was assigned a locker, where my apron was being kept, along with my soon created nametag. After that, we left the diner, locking it up behind us and just walking around town.

I looked around the scenery as we walked, putting cents into our conversation and laughing. I heard a bell ding and I looked in its direction to see a boy with slated lavender hair and violet eyes. I took a second glance at him. He was quite cute, comparing to other guys I've seen. I continued looking towards the boy and he looked over at me. Our eyes locked. He smiled. I smiled. He looked slightly taken aback, and we strolled pass each other, as I gave him a kind wave of the hand.

I signed onto my laptop that night and hung out on my messenger, letting my parents and friends know I was just fine.

**YukiS:** Hello there

**YukiS:** It's Yuki, from yesterday.

**AndreaK:** Hi ^^

**YukiS:** You're in Japan, right?

**AndreaK:** Yes, of course. I'm actually going to be starting work tomorrow. I was introduced around the neighborhood today.

**YukiS:** Really? Where are you going to be working?

**AndreaK:** Namiregawa's diner… I'm not sure what they call it ; It's kind of sad really.

**YukiS:** Oh! I know where you're talking about. That's actually called Namiregawa's Diner, to be honest about it.

**AndreaK:** Ironic.

**YukiS:** Yes it is. Haha.

There was a silence for a while.

**YukiS:** Would I be able to stop by later? It'd be awkward to keep talking online like this.

**YukiS:** Matching a face with the typing helps a lot.

**AndreaK:** Yeah, you're right. Come on over.

**YukiS:** All right, I'll be over there for lunch.

**AndreaK:** Great! Thought I g2g now, because I have to go in early tomorrow, since it's my first day, you know? So bye! See you tomorrow!

**YukiS:** Bye. See you.

[_**YukiS **__has signed off_]

[_**AndreaK has signed off**_]

I smiled and so it wouldn't fry overnight, I let my laptop rest on standby. I changed into some pajamas and shut off the lights in the house, leaving small night-lights in case I had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and I wasn't blind. After that, I tucked myself into my new bed and cuddled in, calm, peaceful, tired and excited to meet this Yuki Sohma I've talked to.

Even though… in the back of my mind… the fear of him being some perverted sick man that messaged me for his sick reasons was available. I was going to meet him tomorrow. Tomorrow, at work, in public. The moment of truth.

The next morning I hit my alarm clock to keep it quiet and headed off to the shower with some clothes. I finished with my routine and made sure I was decent for work before grabbing a light jacket and locking the door behind me as I headed off out of the building. I walked off to work, walking in and making my way into the employee lounge, where I put my things in my locker and set up myself, wearing the apron and nametag.

I walked outside into the main spot and decided to talk with the manager, The Namiregawa's cousin. He was also on the older side, looking like a grumpy old man in his forties or fifties. He wore an old-fashioned polo and dark tie under the apron as he managed the cash register and prowled around the diner, making sure everything was kept in order with a smug look on his face.

I finished up with one couple when a guy came in with a slightly older man. The guy was the same one I saw the day before while walking with Mrs. Namiregawa. I watched, stopping what I was doing as he talked to the older man, who was taller and had longer, dark jet-black hair. They took a seat at a window and continued talking in a hushed tone.

"Ahem… You could go and take their order… right now." The Namiregawa said. If I remember right, his name is Hojo. Upon his hint, I straightened up embarrassed.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" I apologized. I grabbed two menus and my order pad and walked over to the table. They looked at me expectantly. I gave them the best smile I could fix up.

"Hello, and welcome to the Namiregawa Diner. Here are your menus." I greeted. I handed them their menus. "The beverages are listed on the first page. Would you like anything to drink at the moment?"

"Ah, yes. I'll have some tea. What different kinds do you serve?" The older man said. The other boy just looked at me in awe.

"Oh, sorry. We have green, white, French vanilla, traditional Japanese, traditional Chinese and the Namiregawa home-made tea special." I replied. He nodded.

"I'll… I'll try the traditional Japanese. I haven't had it in ages." He said. I wrote it down.

"All right then, and you, sir?" I asked, turning to the boy. He starred at me. "Um… Sir?"

His companion flicked him in the ear, snapping him out of his daze. He blushed and looked at his menu, before stuttering out a "Hot chocolate…"

I smiled and jotted it down. I looked over towards the chef window then looked over to the customers.

"Okay, you may look over the menu until you're ready to order. I'll be right back with your drinks." I said, putting the pad and pen in my apron thigh pocket and walked off in the direction of the kitchen to fix the drinks.

Yuki POV

I looked at the girl as she fluently spoke Japanese to my cousin. She had light brown hair that went down to just above the middle of her back. Not all too normal. Her skin was an olive tone. Slightly Asian, although it can be Italian or Egyptian or something too. And then, there are her eyes. Her eyes weren't squinted style; they were more of an almond. The color wasn't brown or black either. Her eyes were a magnificently radiant hazel, with brown surrounding the edges and a bluish green with grey in the middle to set it off.

She seemed to be a bit new, since stutters over a few words, and she seems to look like she has no idea what to do when she had to do it. But nevertheless, this just might be the AndreaK from the Internet.

Andrea POV

I came out and gave them their drinks. They thanked me and sipped them happily.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked, smiling happily. I watched as the two looked at each other and nodded then turned to me.

"I'll have the tuna casserole. Any tuna or noodles." The man said. I jotted it down.

"I'll have… sushi." The boy said. I nodded and trotted off, not noticing the hand he put up to hold me off to chat. I put the order on the rack and went off to tend to other customers.

3rd POV

"What's up with you, Yuki? Do you know her or something?" The elder man said.

"I… I believe so. I accidentally contacted an American girl a couple days ago. We decided to meet here, since this was her new job. Everyone else here seems to look Asian. She's the only one that seems to look anything resembling American." The boy said.

"Ah, I see. I figured you might've fallen in love with the poor girl or something." The elder said.

"You just be quiet. I don't know her fairly well. I'll… I'll talk to her a bit or something." The boy said.

"Whatever you say, Yuki."

Andrea POV

I walked over and handed them their food.

"Shift's up Andrea!" Hojo called. I smiled and turned to him.

"All right, I'll finish up here." I said happily. I noticed the younger boy perk up.

"Andrea? That's a foreign name." He said. I smiled.

"Oh, of course. You see, I'm from America. I'm just here for college." I gave him a sweet, joyous smile. "So, that's probably why it's so foreign."

"America, you said?" He asked. I nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be… AndreaK online, would you?"

"Um… actually, I am." I said.

"Oh! It's me, YukiS? That's my screen name." The boy said. "I'm Yuki."

"Oh, hello!" I said, grinning. He moved over for me to sit and I gladly sat down. My shift was up anyways.

"My name is Yuki Sohma, and this is my cousin, Shigure Sohma. He's never been here, so I brought him along. That… and he wanted to see the waitresses." Yuki said. I smiled and greeted Shigure.

"You're so mean Yuki. You're in front of a beautiful lady and all you can talk about his why I wanted to come here?" Shigure whined. I laughed and Shigure grinned. "See! She thinks I'm funny."

"She's probably one of the only ones, or she just feels sorry for you." Yuki said. I smiled.

After they paid their bill and I finished up with putting my things away, I continued talking to them on the way out, chatting about anything in particular. What it's like in America, what we're going to major in and just plain old what to do in your free time type of things.

"Well, I have to be heading home guys. I'll be working there until whenever I got off today, so feel free to come on down." I said.

"I see. Where do you live?" Yuki asked. I smiled and blushed a little when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Down the road. At the Namiregawa apartment building." I said.

We continued our departure, and then I left for my apartment. I watched some television, had some dinner and chatted with Yuki a little before calling it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up, and headed off to work. The night before, Yuki said he wouldn't be able to meet me at work today, because he had some school details to attend to. Shigure had some work to do, so he wasn't able to come either. I sighed and went off to attend to a table.

"Hello sir, I'm going to be your waitress for today. Here is your menu; the beverages are on the front inside cover. Is there anything you would like to drink?" I questioned, taking out my pad. He glanced up at me a couple times, being polite to look at me, although he was much more interested in a stack of papers next to him.

"Uh yeah, I'll have… a coke. … Please." He said, his orange hair and red eyes looking at me. I nodded and rushed off to get him his drinks. I returned and set it down.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked. He paused, looking at his papers. "Sir?"

"Please, don't call me sir." He said. I bowed frantically.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized.

"Don't apologize." He said. I winced slightly as his voice reached annoyance. "Can you check this out? I can't think of anything to rhyme. Oh, and I'll have… a sandwich."

I jotted down his order and give him the sign that I'll submit his order first. I submitted it to the rack and walked over, since just about all waitresses were here, I could handle taking a slight break.

"Andrea…" Hojo warned. "Don't mingle. Work."

I sighed, irritated.

"I'm sorry, I have work. If you wait until my shifts up in the hour, then I'll be more than happy to take a look. That way I won't be a bit on the rushed side." I suggested.

"Uh… sure? I have some more things to do anyways." He said. I gave him a smile and waved before I walked off to tend to some more customers. Apparently, three of the others already either had their shift ended, or they made it end earlier than proposed.

After my shift ended, I looked over to see him still sitting there. I saw his drink empty and decided to grab him another. I still had my apron and nametag on.

"Um… here. On the house." I said happily, handing him another coke. He looked at me as I retrieved his old, empty coke and then his eyes drifted to my chest. I looked at him embarrassed.

"Uh… excuse me. My face is up _here_…" I said, slightly irritated. I watched him as he tensed and blushed as he looked up at me before looking away.

"I wasn't doing _that_. I was looking at your nametag." He said. Now it was my turn to blush. I looked down at my feet. "Well… are you going to take a look now? Is your shift done?"

I looked at him relieved when he changed the subject.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." I said, untying my apron and setting it down on the leather seat and sat down next to it. He handed me the paper and I looked at it

_It's anticipating me to reach out and grasp the light_

_Inside the world I'm in what I see is darker than the night_

_Pizzas and ice cream and beer won't make me change_

'_Cause_

I looked at it for a moment.

"How does the tune go-" I said, but was soon cut off by my phone. I answered it, Mrs. Namiregawa being there, speaking frantically.

"You're off shift right? Can you come here quickly? There's been a bit of trouble with the rooms that it'd be better if you were here first hand." She said. I instantly grabbed my apron and stood up alert.

"Sure, Sure, I'll be right over!" I said, and hung up. I looked at the man apologetically. "I'm really sorry, but there's trouble over at my apartment. Good luck on that, sorry I wasn't able to be much help! Bye!" I flung my things into the back room, where it landed on the back of a chair and I sprinted out of the room, hearing a faint "See you later!" as I zoomed out.

I arrived at the lobby in no time, and looked to everyone sitting there.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, someone seems to have been smoking in one of the rooms, so the alarm went off, and the fire department actually hauled each one of us out. We don't know who smoked though." She said, irritated.

"I'm clean." I said. "Never touched one in my life."

"I believe you… but I need to go and get something at the store, now that everything's calmed down. You wouldn't mind watching the desk would you? I'll pay extra."

"What? Um… so there's no emergency?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not right now… but desk, please?" She asked, smiling. I sighed and nodded, taking a seat behind the counter and waiting.

Mrs. Namiregawa came back two hours later with bags and sent me off to my room with a good two hundred yen. I sat in my room bored as ever, just lying on my bed, letting the stereo play.

Soon, a knock came to my door.

"Coming!" I called. I opened the door to show Mrs. Namiregawa looking very excited in a black dress. "What?"

"I want you to experience the night club here. Put on something and let's go!" She said, slightly jumping up and down in the process. I let her in and she dragged me into my closet. "You should have something, right? Let's see…"

Within a moments notice, she had me showered, dressed in a black t-shirt and pants, black leather shoes, and some of my personal favorite wrist attachments. My hair was straight, and I put on my eyeliner and mascara before I put on last minute perfume and followed Mrs. Namiregawa out the door.

"Um… Mrs. Namiregawa… how are we going to get-"

"Andrea please, call me Tsukiko." She said. I nodded and we hopped into her car, driving off to the nightclub.

I walked in. It wasn't much of a nightclub like late night neon lights and blaring music, but more of one of those coffee shops for the morbid poets. It was really, to be literal, just a club. It was called "The Muse".

We walked in and took a table with fancy chairs and I admired the cozy, yet dimmed atmosphere. We sat and chatted quietly, while some singers and stand ups went and performed.

"Ooh, he plays here weekly. You should see this. He's really good." Tsukiko said, grinning wildly. I turned slightly in my seat and watched as a drummer, bassist, and guitarist came on stage. I stared at them, as the drummer made sure his sticks were precise, and the bassist tuned up. The guitarist tuned his electric up, taking several sips of water. He looked… very familiar, his orange hair stands out.

"All right guys, this is something we've been working on for a while. It's called Holiday Satisfaction." He said.

I watched and listened intently as he sang, strumming the guitar with his pick, the bassist and drummer jamming away. He kept his face close to the mic, only rarely glancing at his guitar. …Or at me…

Embarrassed after a while of him continuously looking at me, I got up and rushed to the bathroom, where I refreshed myself with some water before taking a deep breath and walking back out into the crammed hall for the restrooms. I made my way back at my casual pace. They had the radio on as the next performers prepared. I walked over to Tsukiko and leaned over at the table.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, okay?" I said. She nodded and watched the performers up there. That one group from before wasn't up there anymore. But I kept feeling eyes on me. I casually walked out the door and hung out on a bench, folding my arms and crossing my legs. I shut my eyes and faced my head towards the now visible stars. I hummed softly.

Kyo's POV

I began performing an old piece, looking around the room to see the turn out. I finally rested my eyes on a girl that looked familiar as she looked at me, then looked away. I continued looking around the room, trying to think of where I've seen her before.

Cute girl, brown hair, American styled eyes, tinted skin… black slacks. The waitress! That's who she was. I've never realized it before, as I ordered a coke from her earlier today. Or as she overlooked my lyrics. Or as she left in a frantic hurry.

I don't remember her name. I remember taking a look at the nametag, but then she thought I was being perverted, so I never had a chance to memorize it.

I looked at her a little sadly as she walked off down the hall, but then I realized that was the way to the restrooms, and I perked up more. At least she wasn't leaving because she hated the music, but more so of… her bladder wouldn't allow her to listen until it was taken care of. … That was an odd way to describe having to go pee.

When I finished performing, the band and I walked off stage and into the room, waiting outside of the bathrooms to catch her. Unfortunately, as I leaned against the wall, I looked into the main room, to see her leaning over the table, saying something to the woman at the table. I immediately stood and walked towards her, my hands in my pockets.

I rounded the corner just as I saw her walk out and I stopped momentarily. Maybe she wasn't enjoying herself and left? Though, either way, something inside told me to go and talk to her. I tried to resist, thinking that she was probably half way home by now, but my heart contracted and it forced my feet to move forward and silently slip out, to turn and see her relaxing on the bench right outside, humming a tune.

Andrea POV

I felt a presence sit next to me and I stopped humming. I opened my eyes and looked over to see the performer. I jumped.

"Um… hi. Sorry to startle you." He said. I nodded and sat there, looking down at my hands. "I saw you in there and I couldn't help but uh… take this chance and um… have you take another look at those lyrics. I'm not performing for the rest of the night so I'm fine. Here."

He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out several sheets of folded paper. He handed them out to me with a hint of joy on his face. I smiled and took it, opening it up and reading it over.

"How does the tune go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I decide that a bit… last." He said. I thought to myself as I searched in my brain's word bank.

" _It's anticipating me to reach out and grasp the light_

_Inside the world I'm in what I see is darker than the night_

_Pizzas and sex and beer won't make me change_

_'Cause… even though I'm told to make my brain rearrange_

_My heart just beats faster and its speed takes on a whole new range_." I said.

I looked up at him to see his reaction, only to have him looking at me in awe. I looked at him in confusion, and he must've noticed because he grinned.

"It.. that… You're… how did you think that up in such little time?" He asked, rushed. I looked at him as if he was completely stupid.

"I… write some songs too…" I said quietly. He looked at me.

"Can I see them?" He asked. I hesitated a moment before I opened my mouth and he scowled at himself. "Oh! I'm sorry, uh… we've never been properly introduced and all that. I'm Kyo Sohma."

I smiled, "And I'm Andrea Koenig."

"Andrea K-"

"Koenig. It's German, but I'm from America. I just moved a couple of days ago for college. Um, of course for the lyrics. C'mon. My apartment is just down the road." I said. I kicked myself in the head for not remembering who he was.

I made my way to my apartment and paused at my door. I turned to look at him.

"Um… I'll be a minute." I said quickly, and rushed in, leaving the door slightly open as I dashed off, looking for the lyrics in my room.

Kyo POV

We'd talked about different things on the way home, and she seemed like a really good person. She was from America, and just moved a couple days ago. She works at the Namiregawa diner, and also is staying at their apartment building.

She's has brown hair and hazel eyes that change color. She doesn't know her blood type, but she's five foot five inches. She likes soup and rice, and hates steak, pork chops, onions, mushrooms, and peppers if they're not in omelets.

She was nice, funny, had a nice sense of humor, cute- woah. No, no, no, no, no! Don't think about her like that! For all you know, she has an American boyfriend waiting for her!

"Um… I'll be a minute." She said. Opened the door and walked in, and the door didn't shut all of the way. I slowly pushed the door open enough for me to see as much as I could. I stared in awe as I looked around the apartment. It was bigger, and way better than my small flat one.

I blushed and acted casual as she walked back with some notebooks. She locked up and handed me the notebooks, and began leading us back to "The Muse". It would be quite convenient, because my guitar was left there.

"These lyrics are really good. Do you have anything besides this up your sleeve in the line of music?" I asked. I watched her as her face light up. We entered the club and I ignored the smirk from the woman she was with as I led her backstage so that I could get my guitar.

"Well…" She began. I attached the guitar case onto my back. My drummer Hiroshi looked over and interrupted.

"Kyo, my man! You have a groupie? Or do you have a girlfriend that you never told us about?" He asked. I blushed, much to my displeasure, and glared at him.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that Hiroshi!" I snapped. Kenzi, the bassist joined in with Hiroshi as they laughed.

"Calm down Kyo. I won't tell the fan clubs that you found a girl." Kenzi said. He walked up to her and put his hand around her chin, bringing her closer. "And a cute girl at that."

"Kenzi! Not you too!" I exclaimed. I looked at Andrea, who stood there, slightly dumbfounded and completely and utterly embarrassed. I calmed down.

"It's all right Kyo… I won't kiss her. I'll let you have first dibs." He said. I gave him a warning glare and he smiled as he backed away.

"Andrea, this is Hiroshi and Kenzi. Hiroshi plays drums and Kenzi plays the Bass. Try to ignore their crack ass jokes. They bust around, but they have mush for brains." I said, giving the two guys a glare. They gave back completing glares.

We stopped out glaring contest when a soft laugh came from next to us. We turned to look at her.

"You guys are funny." She said joyously. Kenzi and Hiroshi instantly backed off from me and went back to pretending to be cool and casual. "Why don't we all hang out at the park?"

I looked to them, who looked to me. In unison, we replied with "Sure." She smiled. I smiled.

We walked to the park, Kenzi with his bass on his back, and Hiroshi banging his sticks on just about anything he could get a hold of. We chose a couple benches and I took a seat on one, Andrea sitting next to me. Hiroshi sat on the opposite one, one foot up on the bench with him. Kenzi sat on the back of it, hitting his knees with his sticks.

"So…" I began, turning a little to face her. She did so too. "As I was saying, before I was _interrupted_, do you have anything else up your sleeve when it comes to music?"

"Well, actually… a lot." She said. We leaned in a little.

"I taught myself some piano, oboe, recorder, I have over five years of violin, a little bit of drums…" Kenzi laughed in triumph. She smiled. "…and then, I sing."

"What?" We exclaimed in unison. She never told me this all night!

Andrea POV

"What?" They exclaimed. I nervously smiled at them.

"What do you mean? You… sing like, church sing?" Hiroshi said. I shook my head.

"I was going to be the singer in a band, sing." I said. They gawked. "My friend moved that was going to be in the band and, we never kept it together after that."

"Well, could you… sing something?" Kyo asked. I smiled and he opened a page of my lyrics in front of him and showed it to me. "Maybe… this?"

I looked down at it, and it turned out to be something I made when I was upset one time. I gave him another smile and looked down at it, skimming over the lyrics and nodded.

"What's the tempo?" Kenzi asked. "Hiroshi can tap the beat." I paused, and snapped a tempo. Hiroshi started a drumbeat. I took a deep breath.

When I finished I sat there looking down embarrassed. Hiroshi stopped his tempo after the second line of the first verse.

"Well?" I looked up, mostly to Kyo. He seemed to be red in the face. Utterly quiet.

"Daaaang." Kenzi said. "You can SING."

I smiled shyly. As if on cue, Kenzi's watch beeped and he stood up, Hiroshi with him.

"Sorry guys, we got to go. I have late night shifts, and Hiroshi is my ride later. So see you." Kenzi said. I waved.

"Bye guys. Nice to meet you." I said. They came up and each gave me a one armed hug, putting the opposite hand on my head. Then they left and I sat there quietly with Kyo.

"So… um…" Kyo began. "What… would you like to do now?"

"I don't know." I said. I absent-mindedly checked the time. "Do you want to head back now?"

"Sure." He replied. I walked down the road, alongside Kyo. I looked around the darkness, before sighing as I looked up at the stars.

I had a really nice time, even though there were awkward moments. Kyo seemed to really be into his music, and he lived on the other side of the park by himself in a small, quiet apartment. His dad disappeared when he was little, and when he was in grade school, his mother died. He was trying to get into college at the moment, majoring in music.

I don't know why, but whenever I'm around Kyo, I feel as if I know him. I know it's weird to kind of feel this way on the first day we meet, but there's nothing you can do about it if you somehow feel some way. I really want to know why I feel so enthusiastic in my chest. I also had noticed that I've been absent-mindedly giving a long, staring glance at Kyo's hand.

Kyo POV

I walked along the street, making sure every once and a while that she was following. Not that I cared if she followed or not, it's just… to be nice I guess. I couldn't help but slightly feel like I needed her to be there.

I turned slightly again, to see if she was still there, to see she was. Like every other time I checked. I looked down at her, and cleared my throat. She hastily looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She asked. I felt my face heat up and I looked away.

"Nothing, nothing." I said. We continued walking in the silence, until a slight gasp escaped her lips. I looked at her, looking up at the sky. "What?"

"_It's so… beautiful._" She said. I looked at her confused. She suddenly blushed and nervously looked at me. "Sorry, I spoke English there. I said that it's beautiful."

"The sky?" I asked. She nodded. "It's… always like that."

I smirked and watched her as she spun around and tripped. She caught herself and stood straight, blushing.

"I've always wondered what the sky looked like in Japan. An American sky is no where near this beautiful." She said. She smiled sweetly and looked at me before nudging her head and walking into the apartment building. I blushed, and gripped her notebooks tighter as I followed her onto the elevator.

I followed her off and she walked down the hall. Down the long hall. I stopped when we reached outside of her door. She held onto her keys and fiddled with them a bit.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said thankfully. Instantly, my face heated up and I couldn't breathe.

"I-I-eh… it.. Sure." I choked out. I looked down and handed her the notebooks. She hesitantly took them.

"Well… good night." She said softly. She turned and unlocked her door, opening it slightly. She walked inside and turned to shut the door.

"W… w-wait!" I called. She froze and opened the door further. She looked at me and I looked back. My mouth grew dry. "Would you um… like to… come to one of our practices? I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to but…"

I looked down at my shoes, putting my hands in my pockets. I didn't want her to see my face. Then again… what the hell did I just do? She'll probably never go along with it. She'll probably scoff it off and give me a flat out-

"Sure. Of course, I'd love to go." She said. I froze and looked up at her. I swear my eyes could've been bigger than saucers. "When's your next practice?"

"It… I… The second Sunday, in two months." I managed. She smiled wider.

"Great. I don't have work on Sundays." She said. Her eyes brightened as I gave her a small smirk. "Well. I'll see you then, Kyo."

I felt my face heat up more as I looked at her smile and wait for a response.

"Yeah… See ya." I said. She softly shut the door. I paused a moment. After all we've been through that night, she finally called me Kyo. I grinned at her door and happily walked to the elevator, grinning the whole time. I got strange looks from passers by, but I paid them no mind as I walked home to my apartment.

Shutting the door behind me, I left my guitar by the couch as I headed towards the phone to let Hiroshi and Kenzi know. I hit the first button and double thought it, putting the phone down and making my way to the couch, sitting down with a cookie in my mouth. I took out my lyrics and added in what she had told me to. How she had that much musical talent was beyond what I could think of. Apparently she had started teaching herself piano, but wasn't what you'd call pretty comfortable and familiar with working with her left hand and her right hand playing notes at once. That had been a big reason as to why she only had one-year clarinet experience.

Andrea POV

I softly shut my door and gave my bed one thrilled leap onto it. I put my lyrics on the kitchen table and changed into pajamas before I went to sleep. Kyo Sohma. Guitarist. Singer. Friend. Someone that somehow is starting to make my heart beat faster.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 10:30 with a smile on my face. I was going to go see Kyo and his friends at their band rehearsal. I had seen and talked to Kyo all throughout the meantime, since he visited the diner often Kenzi and Hiroshi joined him later on in my shift too. He didn't want me to come to the performances though, so I stayed in and played videogames when Tsukiko desperately tried to get me out.

I quickly went and started turning up my stereo before I hoarded my fridge for some frozen waffles. I popped them into the toaster and went to set up my drink. A glass of orange juice was set on the table by my plate I was going to use for my waffles.

I drowned my waffles in butter once they popped out and let them cool a little on my plate as I went and prepared some clothes for my shower. I had my waffles and orange juice and stayed in my pajamas sitting on the couch playing some Zelda until I felt like doing something else.

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I opened the door to see Kyo casual standing there with his hands in his pockets. I instantly felt my face turn red and heat up as every hair on the back of my neck went to stand on end. Goosebumps overwhelmed my arms and I rubbed my arms nervously.

"Oh my gosh! I'm not even ready yet!" I gasped, the realization hitting me. His face heated up a bit as he looked at my pajamas. "Um… I got to take a quick shower, so if you want to come in and hang out…"

"S-sure. I don't mind." He said. I moved out of the way and let him in, shutting the door behind him.

"There's the living room, you can leave your shoes here at the closet or something. The kitchen is at the end of the hall, the door on the left from the living room. There's frozen waffles in the fridge if you're hungry, so help yourself, I left the toaster and butter out if you want it. I'll be over here in this first room taking a shower if you need anything." I said, rushing off and shutting the bathroom door behind me. I quickened my pace twenty times over as I stripped down and stepped into the shower.

Kyo POV

I shuffled off my shoes as she shut the bathroom door behind her. I blushed, thinking about showers. I tried to get the perverted thoughts out of my mind, by putting my guitar against the couch and heading towards the kitchen. I put the butter in the fridge and knife in the sink, grabbing an apple instead. I looked at the table and saw her lyric notebooks, and grabbed one before taking a seat on the couch, surveying the area. This was a really big, and really good apartment. Way bigger, and way better than mine. If we went any further, I'd have to move in with her- not again! I don't want to start thinking about us being a couple or anything. We ending up together is just ridiculous. She probably thinks of me as that weird singer in a band that can't come up with some decent lyrics.

I looked at the television and chuckled to myself. Zelda. She never ceases to amaze me. She's cute, kind, musically smart, musically experienced, she can sing better than most singers around here, she's got a high classed apartment, she came from America and now she plays video games on her days off.

She's … different.

"I'll be ready in a moment… I forgot to bring my clothes with me in here." She said. I looked over, to see her in a towel, her hair wrapped in a smaller one. We blushed as our eyes met, and I turned around completely.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I exclaimed, as she yelped and ran into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her. I bent forward, looking wide eyed at the floor. I held my head in my hands, and I was sure my face was completely red.

She's… different all right.

"Okay, I'm r-ready." She said, exiting her room about five minutes later. I cautiously looked over, to see her in a casual shirt and cargo pants, her hair straight down and casually air drying while she smiled, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Good. Let's go." I said, standing up. She nodded and turned off her game, then put on a light sweater and smiled as she waited for me at the door. I looked away and grabbed my guitar, strapping it to my back then opening the door for her, and closing it on the way out. She locked it, and we walked outside.

Andrea POV

"So, where do you guys rehearse?" I asked, as we exited the elevator. His eyes widened slightly, before he looked at me.

"We rehearse over at Kenzi's older brother's place. It's out of town though. That's why I came so early." He said. I looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I'm making us- _you_… late because I sleep in and I stay in pajamas until late." I said, upset. I twisted my fingers around each other, holding my hands and trying not to seem like I was about to cry. I hate seeming that way. In the corner of my eye Kyo jumped back, surprised.

"No, no, no! We'll be fine; it's not your fault! To tell you the truth I normally don't leave for practice until later on today. I just- never mind. It's not your fault if we're late or not. Just… come on. My car is parked out front." He said. He grabbed my wrist and continued walking out the door. I blushed, but turned away from him and towards the main desk, where Tsukiko looked at me with a sly, mischievous expression, only to embarrass me more.

Kyo brought me out to a black car and I smiled in awe, as he led- no, _dragged_ me to it. He stopped in the front of the car and shoved me lightly in the direction of the passenger's side before grimly turning and hopping into the driver's side. I stood there, taken aback. He rolled down the passenger window and bent down to look at me.

"Hey, are you getting in, or not?" He asked. I stuttered around and hastily got into the car. I rolled up the window and put on my seatbelt, taking in the smell and the feel of the car. "It's a bit new… so… try not to think I'm some high classed snob."

I looked at him shyly. I never saw him so… upset before. At least towards me anyways. I nodded and put my hands in my lap, looking down at them. Whenever I felt his eyes glance towards me I stared out the window. Quiet music played from the radio, to where all you could hear was some loud guitar and then drums. I looked over, seeing that the volume was indeed low. I gave a light sigh and looked outside, leaning my head against the window a little.

"You can turn up the music… if you want." He said, adding in that extra 'if you want' phrase. I looked at the radio and turned it up a little. "Feel free to change it too… as long as it's not country. I hate the stuff."

I laughed a little and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I kept the music on rock.

"Another thing we have in common. I can't stand country either." I said. He gave a light murmur, lowering his eyebrow and going back to focusing on the road. I looked back out the window.

When we made it to the town Kenzi's brother was in, it had begun to rain.

"Dammit! My guitar case is cloth! It'll seep right through!" cursed Kyo. I looked out the front window, and then I looked at my jacket.

"I can put my jacket over it. So that your guitar won't get wet." I offered. He looked at me, curious looking.

"Then… your own clothes will get wet." He said. I paused. I never thought about that.

"I'll be fine… I'll just… run inside when we get there or something." I said, trying to encourage my idea. He didn't seem very pleasant when he was angry. He shrugged and looked outside, to see a dog crossing the street. He slammed on the brakes, and stopped in time for the dog to continue to the rest of the of the road.

I sat there, in a scared heap. I looked at my shirt, to see I was involuntarily grasping onto my chest over my heart and I was breathing heavily. I looked over to Kyo, a bit shaken. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I quickly put my hand down and nodded, putting on a small smile.

"I should be. It just shook me up a little." I said. "I've never been in a car accident, and I don't want to be anytime soon."

He smirked and we continued.

After a while I looked back at him smiling. I said, "I love the rain."

"You do?"

"Yeah.. I especially love looking at the lightening, and being outside when it's raining lightly. I'll never go when it's bad out." I said.

"I see…"

He probably thought I was weird by now… so I let it go and looked back outside.

"We're here." He said, pulling into a driveway of a nice looking house. It was still raining. I took off my jacket and handed it to him.

"Here." I said. He took it and got out of the car. I watched him as he went into the backseat, putting on his guitar and slumping my jacket over it. Then he shut the door.

I turned away as he walked, and opened the door to see him hovering over me, lifting up his jacket he had unbuttoned over his t-shirt. I blushed as he held out the flap over the edge, rain hitting his head. My cheeks stung.

"Come on. You gave me your jacket, and I don't have an umbrella, so this will at least keep you from getting too wet." He said, slightly monotonously. I smiled and stood, trying to keep my height managed so he didn't have to lift his arm up to far. I turned and shut the car door, only to have him take his jacket flap and wrap it around me and over my head, so that my head was near his arm, as if he wrapped a blanket around me to keep warm. He held his arm around closely, and cleared his throat.

I looked up at him and smiled nervously, now knowing that I wasn't the only one that was blushing. I kept my arms and hands close to myself, tense as a rock, trying to keep my breathing steady, and not to pay much attention to his hand around my shoulders, holding his jacket over my head. He knocked on the door pretty hard, and I flinched a little. He must've noticed, because he lightly patted my shoulder with his fingers that weren't holding his jacket. I looked around, and found Kenzi and Hiroshi grinning. I faced towards Kyo a little more, but gave them a forced smile.

The door opened to reveal a tall, dark haired man. He seemed slightly dull looking, his hair clean cut, straight face, and he was wearing a dressier outfit. He looked at Kyo, and at me. His eyes slightly widened and his mouth opened a little bit, which I supposed was his surprised face.

"Kyo, I didn't know you were bringing a friend along. Come on in." He said. Kyo let me in first, and left his hand where it was as Hiroshi and Kenzi made their way over.

"Hang on… how do you know she's a _friend_?" Kyo asked. The man looked at him with a straight face.

"Because the day you get a girlfriend, it'll be too soon." He said.

"Yeah, hell would've frozen over by the time a girl will say _yes_ to you Kyo." Hiroshi teased. He and Kenzi punched fists. Soon we were led into the living room. Kyo and Hiroshi and I sat on the couch, while Kenzi played with a cat on the floor and the man sat in a chair.

"So Kyo… would you mind introducing us?" The man said.

"Oh! Oh right, sorry." Kyo said. "This is Andrea Ko…"

"Koenig." I finished for him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. My name is Kazuo. I'm Kenzi's older brother." He said.

"And I'm Nodoka!" A little girl's voice called. Kazuo turned to a staircase. A little girl holding a doll.

"Yes. She's our little sister. She's seven." Kenzi said.

"Well then hello there Nodoka!" I greeted. She ran over with a smile. "I'm Andrea."

"Hi, hi, hi!" Nodoka said. We smiled at each other and I petted her hair.

"So what's your doll's name? I had a doll before. I named her Sally." I said. I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Her name is Mimi." She said. I smiled

"That's a pretty name." I said.

Kyo POV

"Her name is Mimi." Nodoka said. I smiled as Andrea did.

"That's a pretty name." Andrea replied.

There was a silence before Nodoka said good-bye and went back upstairs. She was smart, talented, playful, kind and good with kids. She never seems to cease to amaze me.

"Hey, are we going to just stare at our guest all day or are you guys going to practice?" Kazuo said. I looked around as small yelps came to my ears from the guys, and they stood up.

-Andrea POV-

"C'mon." Kyo said, holding out his hand. I smiled and held it, standing up, feeling him grip it tightly as I did. I blushed and stayed standing, his hand still holding mine. He tensed after a moment and let go, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking with Kenzi and Hiroshi to a door. I slowly followed, Kazuo following slowly behind.

I walked in and Kazuo directed me to a beanbag chair to the side. I watched as Kyo, Kenzi and Hiroshi set up. Kyo took off his guitar and tossed me my jacket. I caught it and left it on my lap. Kazuo plugged in their amps, then walked over and sat in a sofa chair near by me. I smiled at him as he walked over, but he just raised a hand in greeting. I shrugged to myself. Maybe he wasn't a sociable guy.

"Kay, so, what song are we going to play? We have a special audience today." Kenzi said, smirking in my direction. I blushed and looked at the others

"We could try… one of her songs?" Kyo suggested. I froze and everyone looked at me. Kyo took one of my notebooks out from his guitar case. "It was on your table this morning and I decided to bring it along to show off. Hope you don't mind."

"Um… well…"

"Dude! Let me see that!" Hiroshi exclaimed, jumping over and trying to take it away. Kenzi joined in, leaning over trying to grab it with his drumsticks. Kazuo simply stood and grabbed it, his height towering over them all. He handed the notebook to me.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." I said cautiously. I took it and opened it up to a page I colored in with light green. "We could try… this one."

"What one?" Kenzi asked. I stood up and showed them all. Kazuo remained standing and joined us.

"Those are good…" Hiroshi said slyly, holding his chin. "But you're going to have to help us get the tune. Along with singing it so Kyo knows the note style."

I blushed at singing. I didn't want to, but they already started setting up another microphone that fit my level.

"Come on! Kazuo, pull up your chair thing! You'll love this!" Hiroshi said.

"Okay… I guess first off we should try the tempo. Um…" I held open the notebook and walked over to Kenzi. I took the pencil out of the spine and tapped the cymbal lightly. I began talking quietly to myself. "One two three and, one two three four…"

Kenzi put that into drum playing. I smiled and nodded in satisfaction. Then I turned to Hiroshi.

"I'm not too knowledgeable when it comes to basses and guitars. So… you two might have to automatically adapt or something. I know that bass will have few chords, if any at all… so keep them half notes or something… maybe if you did some eighth notes…" I said, trailing off.

"Don't worry, Kyo and I got it all under control. We do this with our own songs anyways." Hiroshi said. I nodded.

"Now for lyrics…" I said, walking up to my mic. Hiroshi put a music stand up, and I placed it in the middle of Kyo and me.

"Hold onto your seat Kazuo! She's got this going!" Kenzi said, thrilled. I looked over and Kazuo had indeed edged a little closer to us with his chair. I turned on the mic.

"One… two… three go!" I exclaimed, pointing at Kenzi. He began playing. I stomped my feet four times. "Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love!" I hummed the tune in my head… and soon Kyo followed in a little.

"Hey! Hey!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Hey!"

They got the melody going, and soon it was followed up by my humming, going along with it. I smiled at them and looked to Kazuo. He was a little taken by he very fast pace. I smiled at him, and his face straightened, then softened slightly in return.

"_Kitzukeba itsu demo… Soba ni iru keredo!  
__Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?  
__Jibun no kimochi ga kurai ni mietara.  
Redi- demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo!  
Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna  
Chigau you ne kedo…  
__Maybe you're my love!"_ I looked over at Kyo, then Hiroshi, then and Kenzi. Finally, I turned to Kazuo who sat there awe-stricken. I looked back over to Kyo, who had gotten the tune down fairly well.

"_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitaara ranman koi shiyo!  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku… Hey! Hey!  
Tatoeba atashi no… mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru  
Denimu ni furiru ni chaina  
Autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe  
Tsugi tsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai danzen koi shiyo!"_ I sang. Kyo gradually joined in on the 'hey'.

"_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kissu setsunai hodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai took mo uketome aou  
Fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku!  
Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukuroy ima…  
Danzen koi shiyo_" We sang. I held onto the microphone with both hands.

"_Aitai ima yashashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitaara ranman koi shiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruawashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH!  
Hanasaku otome no bikaku.  
Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love! Hey! Hey!  
Maybe you're my love_!" We finished. I smiled and happily spun around the room.

"Go-ruden… go-ruden… go-ruden no kokoro~" I said, singsong. I let my arms out wide and I spun around the room with my eyes closed until I got dizzy and ran into Kazuo's back. "Oh… sorry!"

"Do you like chocolate?" He asked, turning around. I stood there for a moment and nodded.

"Andrea-Chan ga shokora ni suku!" I said. Kazuo gave a softened face.

"I'll go get some then." He said, turning and starting to walk out.

"Oh, please! Let me help you. I don't want to be an intruding guest since I was unannounced." I said. I followed him into the room.

Kyo POV

"Thou fair maiden has left us!" Kenzi said. Hiroshi stood behind me, who was starring off in the direction she went.

"She left Kyo all alone with his friends, to be with his friend's brother. Though his feelings will never change… he'll go after her and confess his true feelings, only to be torn down because she has joined to be in matrimony with another man." Hiroshi teased.

"I am sorry, dear Kyo, but Kazuo is hunkier than you'll ever be." Kenzi teased, his voice imitating a girl's. "I am sorry, but I will never love you and your crappy orange ha-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Let's just keep practicing. She's in there… so let's try that song from before." Hiroshi shut the door before turning down his amp. I did too, and we began practicing.

Andrea POV

"You didn't have to come." Kazuo said, going to his fridge and taking out chocolate mix. I smiled. I never made chocolate before.

"I wanted to. It's the least I could do." I said.

"You've done plenty for them." He said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "All I did was…"

"You changed Kyo for the better. He's changed. He normally didn't come to rehearsals. So I'd be left playing his part. With you with him for the past week or so, he's done more. He even showed up to a rehearsal today, and I think that that makes a big difference." He said. His faced saddened. "A difference towards the better… unlike me."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nodoka. I have no idea how to deal with girls. That's why I'm not married." He said. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find someone special to you, Kazuo. It just might take you a bit longer than most people. Take me for instance. People have been falling in love and dating, even in elementary school. Me, well… I've never fallen in love. I've never had a boyfriend. I've never gone out on a date. I've never been kissed. I've never been held by a guy that cares for me. I've never been comforted by a guy when I'm scared or I'm crying. I've never had any guy do much of anything for me. I've been solitary forever. I'll admit I've had many guys I liked. None of them were the one I loved." I said. He looked at me slightly surprised as he stirred the chocolate. I smiled. "So, even though you've never been married, there are those who are less fortunate, and haven't even come close to thinking about marriage. All I want to do is enjoy myself and get a decent education in the country I've been fantasizing about since I was little."

I put my other hand on his arm and rubbed his back with my right arm.

"It just takes certain people time in order to find a special someone. You just have to be patient. You can't force yourself into love. You can't convince yourself. You can't try to fall in love through dating services or anything. You just have to let everything fall naturally. It might take me until I'm your age to even get a boyfriend. But for you, you've waited your time and you'll meet someone sooner than you expect, even if it's not this year, or next year. You'll find someone soon. And as long as you tell yourself that, you'll get through what you can alone." I said. I paused and put my hands in front of me, holding them with the other. I looked down and softly whispered, "…alone. Because when you come across something you need someone else for, you'll be ready for the worst that'll happen alone. Though when you least expect it, even if you never realize it. You're going through it with someone else. Someone special."

I looked up at him, a sad expression on his face. It seemed directed towards me. I wondered why.

"And if you just try your best and make the path for Nodoka to follow the best you can, she'll turn out just fine when she's at least half your age now. Things all happen for a reason. You just have to find out what the reason is yourself." I said. I felt my eyes water and I quickly went to the window to make it seem like I just wanted to look out the window.

"Don't cry." Kazuo said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "You aren't alone, you know."

I gasped, turning and looking at him. I backed up a little so I was backed up against the wall by the window. He drew closer and put a hand on the wall.

"What do you… What are you…" I questioned.

"I won't name names… but there are a few people in this house that care about you, and wouldn't want to see you cry. Besides, don't you enjoy their company, or like them in some way?" Kazuo said, giving a small smile. I looked at him and nodded. When I blinked, trails of tears fell down my cheeks. Right as that happened, Kyo, Hiroshi and Kenzi burst through the door. I watched as Kenzi shoved his brother away against a different wall and Hiroshi joined him. Kyo instantly came over to me and squeezed my shoulders.

"What the hell did you think you were doing to her!" Kenzi yelled, holding Kazuo's collar and getting closer to stare him down. Hiroshi stood behind him, folding his arms in anger.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Kyo asked. I stood there in awe, uncertain of what to do or say. They all growled and Kyo punched Kazuo in the face. I whimpered, my brain telling me to move. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I went up and tried to pry them off. I was shoved to the floor and I looked as Kyo continued punching Kazuo. I watched frightened. I stood up and leaned against the kitchen table and let the rest of the tears fall.

"S… Stop…" I said softly. They continued. "I SAID STOP! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

I instantly dashed out towards them, slapping the three. They stopped and looked at me in shock. I was still crying. I looked at Kazuo.

"I'm… I'm sorry." With that, I sprinted out of the house, ignoring their shouts after me.

Kyo POV

"Andrea!" We all shouted. I rubbed my cheek and looked at Kazuo, who was stuffing tissues up his nose.

"Dammit." I muttered. I kicked the cupboard and leaned against where she was on the wall.

"Aren't you going after her?" Hiroshi asked, while Kenzi apologized to Kazuo for us.

"Why should I? She's pissed off at us, you saw her face!" I yelled.

"But Kyo… wasn't she the one that let you cover your guitar case with her jacket? She left it in the rehearsal room. It's still raining." Kenzi said.

"And aren't you the one that used your shirt to keep her dry in the meantime?" Hiroshi questioned. I froze, heat rising to my face again. They were right.

"But she slapped me first! I even shoved her away and…"

"Kyo!" Kazuo interrupted. He pulled me up into the air and turned me to go into the direction of the door. I turned and looked at him. He looked at me monotonously, the tissues out of his nose. "She enjoys your company so much, you know."

I don't know why. I don't know how. Everything in my mind that was racing stopped. I turned and sprinted out the door after her. They rain pounded the ground; my heart pounded in my chest. I called out her name.

I searched the area, asking people if they've seen someone resembling her in the least. No one did. I stopped, out of breath.

"Damn… it… all…" I whispered. Lightening struck and the pounding thunder hurt my ears. I continued searching, until I found a pavilion. I cautiously walked over, eyeing the tables. The lightening struck again, and a figure appeared. I ran to it, to see her sitting there, soaking wet, huddled in a ball, crying.

"You're… afraid of thunder?" I asked. She shook her head. Then it hit me, as I took a step closer.

_"I love the rain."_

_"You do?" A lot of girls liked the rain… it made me wonder why._

_"Yeah.. I especially love looking at the lightening, and being outside when it's raining lightly. I'd never go out when it's raining hard though." She said. I couldn't help by admire the smile she gave. You could tell her smiles were genuine. "I don't care too much for loud things."_

_"I see…"_

I grabbed the chair to pull it out of the way. She wrapped her legs around it and kept it there. I paused.

"You're… you're only afraid of it when you're close to it outside, aren't you?" I asked. Her eyes open wide as another lightening strike boomed and her legs loosed around the chair. I pulled it away and took off my jacket. She huddled into a ball and I put my jacket over her and sat down next to her, pulling her next to me. I shaded my eyes with my hair and turned away, looking off in the distance.

I felt her tense as she came in contact with my side and my chest, and it took her a while to relax and lean her head on me. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped, getting closer as the thunder boomed loudly.

"Sorry." I muttered. She opened her eyes, watery and full of tears and looked at me. "I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for hurting you and not listening to you."

"Thank you Kyo." She whispered. She yelped and clutched onto my shirt tightly as the loudest thunder boomed. I looked down at her then rubbed her shoulder a little bit.

"_And you keep crying, crying, crying, until you cannot see at all."_

"_Crying, crying, crying 'till you cannot breathe at all_." She continued. More thunder boomed and she got closer, if that was possible. I gripped her shoulder tightly.

"_What do you do when you're alone? What do you do when no one's home? What you do when you're alone? Out of control now on your own…"_ I continued. It somewhat fit… but not completely, and it didn't really lift the mood but it helped.

When the rain calmed down, she seemed to be sadly looking off into no place at all, with something on her mind. I moved a little and her eyes widened back to normal, and moved her head to look at me. I moved and stood up, holding out my hand for her to take. She paused a moment then took my hand and stood. She looked around quietly. I watched her, and noticed she was wobbling, and her legs looked like they were about to collapse under her any second.

I was right. Her knees buckled and she began dropping. I quickly grabbed her, making sure she didn't hit the ground by having her in a tight hug at first , before swiping my left arm under her knees and holding her that way.

"Are you ready to go back?" I asked. She clutched my jacket tightly like a doll and she seemed adorable. I smiled a little but soon went grim when she coughed a little before shaking her head. "All right."

I set her down on a table and sat next to her. I looked at her as she looked down at her hands. I looked at them also as they shook a little, twisting and entwining around each other. I clenched my teeth together and looked down at my hands, my fingers laced in between my knees. I was bent forward, leaning on my legs with my elbows.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She whispered. What?

I looked over at her, my eyes growing. She looked over at me with a straight face.

"I… I'm sorry for not answering you, and for smacking you." She said. She looked back down at her hands. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know what?" I asked. She looked at me, and starred at me surprised, probably observing my smile. "You really are something."

She looked at me in awe, her face turning red instantly. It made me smile more, watching how adorable she is. I know I shouldn't be thinking this, she probably has her pick of tons of other guys that so much as hear one word of her singing. On top of that, there's guys in America. So… if I say that I think that I love her, does that mean something important to anyone? …to her?

"Th…thanks." She said. I smiled.

"Sure thing." I said, putting my arm on her shoulder and resting my head on my arm when I noticed she was still cautious over the rain.

"Hey!" a voice called. We looked up to see Kenzi and Hiroshi waving, walking our way, under black umbrellas. I felt her tense and I turned red, sitting up.

"Hey guys!" I called, waving. I got up and turned to her. "Do you think you're okay to walk now?"

"Yes." She said, getting down, smiling at me. "Hi guys!"

They joined us under the roof.

"Hey um… Hiroshi? Kenzi? I'm… I'm really sorry for slapping you." She said. They turned pink and I smirked at them.

"No harm done. We were being idiots to Kazuo anyways." Hiroshi said.

"Which reminds me. Bro says he wants you to sing again to make up for us giving him a bloody nose." Kenzi said. He leaned forward to whisper. "Even though he'd never admit it anyways."

"Of course. He's so shy at times. He's very blunt when he wants to be though." Hiroshi said, giving an expression that shows he's had experience with that.

"Well I guess I could sing for him." She said, her eyes lighting up as she said 'sing'.

"How about you sing on the way home then?" Hiroshi suggested.

"Yes, sing for us dear Andrea." Kenzi said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and sharing the umbrella with her as they walked away.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hiroshi and I exclaimed.

"Hm? Just… getting a front row seat. You two can share an umbrella. Kyo-Kyo is wet as it is." Kenzi said. DAMN he was pissing me off!

"I'm not sharing an umbrella with him!" I said. "And don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" Andrea looked at me.

"You can share with Kenzi if you really want to Kyo." She said. I blushed.

"Yeah Kyo!" Hiroshi teased. I shot him a glare.

"I'll just walk in the rain." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Oh, well… then here's your jacket then." She said, holding it out to me with a smile. The guys stopped. I gave them both warning glares and took it from her, shoving it on.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking at the ground. I pulled up the hood as we began walking again.

"Now, as we were." Kenzi said, putting an arm around her. I stood a little bit behind them, being sure to continuously glare at Kenzi. "Won't you sing?"

Andrea POV

"Won't you sing?" Kenzi asked me. I looked back at Kyo, then at Kenzi.

"Um… okay." I said. I took a moment.

"_…maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill…"_ I sang. "_Won't you please come get your baby~_"

We walked into the house, by now, I was holding hands with Kenzi _and_ Hiroshi. Kyo slowly lagged behind us. Kazuo walked up and looked at our predicament.

"_Maybe~_." I finished. They closed their umbrellas and Kyo threw off his sweater. Kenzi and Hiroshi ran in a beeline to the rehearsal room and Kyo stood by Kazuo silently with his hands in his pockets. I smiled and grabbed them by the wrists, pulling them forward so I had a grasp on their hands. "Come on!"

I dragged them along into the room and sat the two down on the chairs. I gave them smiles and walked over to the mic I used before, adjusting it.

"I need a piano or violin." I said.

"Ooh, ooh! There's a roll out piano over here!" Kenzi said. He pulled it out and put it down in front of me, grabbing a chair for me on the way. I sat down and re-adjusted the microphone. Kenzi sat down and I tapped middle C for him to know the tempo. He gave the beat quietly. I gave Hiroshi his role and he adapted. Then I played. The song was a fast paced cutesy song.

I laughed with Kenzi and Hiroshi as they stuck straws up their nose. I shook my head humorously, smiling wider as Kazuo smiled too. Kyo walked over, his hands in his pockets.

"How is sticking some damn straws up your nose supposed to be funny. It's just stupid that some elementary kids do." Kyo said. I looked over at him.

"Oh come on Kyo, have some immaturity. Besides, it's kind of cute to joke around like little kids." I said. He looked at me shocked for a moment, but quickly changed his face to that grim expression and looked to the side.

"Whatever." Kyo said. "We should be going now. It's dark out anyways."

"Aww, really?" I questioned. Everyone looked towards the window, where it was indeed dark out. I checked the time on the stove.

"Wow, almost 9 o' clock already." Hiroshi said.

"You're all welcome to spend the night. I have spare rooms." Kazuo said, giving Nodoka a sandwich.

"I'd love to, but I have work tomorrow." I said sadly.

"Work?" Kazuo asked. Hiroshi put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair a little.

"Yeah! This gal not only plays piano, sings, writes lyrics, changes the lives of everyone around her, makes _Kyo_ smile, but she works at a diner that's owned by some family friends." Hiroshi said. Kyo silently left the room.

"Really? A diner?" Kazuo asked. I nodded.

"Namiregawa's Diner, in the next town over. You're free to drop by if you'd like. My shift gets over at four-thirty. I only have Sundays off though, that's why I agreed to come with Kyo today." I said. Kazuo nodded.

"I guess I'll have to check it out after work with Nodoka." Kazuo said.

"Aww that'd be sweet. I'll see if I can get you guys discounts, or get Nodoka a free dessert, how's that?" I said, smiling.

"Hey, how come you don't do that for us?" Hiroshi asked.

"Because you guys are nut cases." I replied simply. They sighed. Kenzi came up closer.

"Well, what's Kyo's case then, huh? Why doesn't _he_ get discounts?" Kenzi asked.

"Because he comes with you guys." I said. "I'm sure that if he came alone, or … something… I'd give him some free stuff or some discounts."

"Hey…" Kyo said. "ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE OR ARE WE GONNA GO HOME?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I'll be ready in a minute!" I said. I put on my jacket and raced around the house until I was waiting at the door, waving to everyone. "Buh bye everyone!"

"Bye bye!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Later our precious flower!" Hiroshi and Kenzi disclosed in singsong. Kyo grumbled behind me at the door.

"I'll be sure to come over after work this week." Kazuo said. "You're welcome to come over at any time too."

"Thank you. Thank you _so_ much." I said.

"Okay, okay. Let's just _go_ already." Kyo snapped, grabbing me by the arm and walking out into the darkness.

"Um…" Kyo began, once we've been on the road for a while. "You don't have to worry about giving me discounts or anything, all right? I'll be fine."

"Oh, um… all right." I said. I was going to give him some discounts anyways, or at least on some special occasions. As a friend, I felt it was a duty. A… friend.

"And.. just so you know… rainy days aren't the best for me." Kyo said. "It's… I get a little pissed off and… tired whenever it rains. So if I start biting your head off then just don't take it personally. Got it? So just… don't… deh…" He leaned his head against the steering wheel. I jumped and grabbed the steering wheel before going and softly traced a line down his cheek. He yelped, his face red, and raced down the road.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Kay." I replied.

After a calm silence I looked over at him. He looked over at me, then looked away quickly, pink filling his cheeks. I smiled. He glanced over nervously, then looked away quickly again, going back and forth a couple times before he stopped the car on the side of the road and looked at me a little annoyed.

"What?" He asked. "Why are you starring with that stinking grin on your face?"

"No reason." I said. He looked at me cautiously, before pulling back out into the road and continued.

"Whatever." He said. I smiled again and turned to look out the window. It's already been almost a month since I met Kyo. I wonder if things will change once school starts up next month. School…

"Um… Kyo?" I asked.

"What is it now?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well… school will be starting up soon." I said. He looked over at me then back to the road.

"Yeah? So? What do you want _me_ to do about it?" He asked.

"Nothing, but… it'll be different once school starts." I said.

"What do you mean "different"?" He questioned.

"Well, I'll be over in class most of the time." I said. I watched his fists tighten around the wheel, and we sped up slightly. "You and Kenzi and Hiroshi won't be able to come over as much, and my shifts going to be cut so much.. I might have to work nights or something." I looked down.

"So? We'll only have a quick shorter classes, but if you start working nights then the guys and I won't mind to come over then. Late night food is something those two are born for." Kyo said. I looked up at him.

"Oh…" I said. I was a little happy that they'd adapt themselves just to see me, but I didn't want them loose sleep just to come over and hang out. Not to mention, I had to let my parents know how I was doing after school started. I haven't called them since about a month ago… when I first arrived.

"So, what college are you going to anyways?" He asked.

"Um.. Tokyo U-" I began, but he slammed the brakes. I yelped and a horn behind us honked. Kyo steadily pulled over.

"Tok… Tokyo U?" He asked. I nodded. "How the hell did you get into that school?"

"I… don't know." I said. "I submitted for a couple popular schools here, and then some at home."

"Damn." He muttered, I'm not sure why though. I smiled at him and he gave a slightly forced one back before continuing though.

We made it to the apartment building and Kyo walked me up to my room. I stopped at my door and turned to smile at him.

"Thanks for today. It was… interesting, but I had a really nice time." I said.

"Sure… I'm sorry it was so… negatively eventful." He said. My smile loosened a little, but I smiled nonetheless.

"Well um… would you like to come in? I mean… I know it's late but you could always play some games or something." I suggested, but then I yawned. He smirked.

"No thanks. I think you're a little too tired to stay up any later and play video games." He said. He ruffled my hair a little with a small smile, then quickly shoved his hand in his pocket. "Well um…"

"Good night." I said, then yawned again, squeaking. "eh."

"Haha. Cute yawn." He said. "Well, goodnight."

I waved and he waved back as he turned and walked down the hall. I opened my door and peaked out it. He turned and looked back at me after he made it to the elevator. I waved. He held up a hand and stepped in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Koenig! We have another customer! Prepare a kids' menu!" My evil manager, Hojo, said. I went over to the counter and grabbed the menus, frantically grabbing my writing pad as I walked over to the table. I grabbed it and looked up.

"Welcome to Namire- Kazuo! Nodoka!" I said happily. Nodoka happily bounced in her seat as Kazuo waved slightly. "Well here you go. Would you like anything to drink? The beverages are on the inside cover."

"I'll have a coffee." He said in that mysterious tone of voice. "She likes apple juice."

"All right!" I said happily. "I'll be right back!"

I walked off to the diner.

"Here's your ice cream Nodoka!" I said, putting it down in front of her. "And your ice cream frap, Kazuo."

"Thanks." Kazuo said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nodoka said. I smiled and turned to Hojo. He nodded and I smiled. Then Kenzi and Hiroshi walked in.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. They grinned and waved, sitting next to Kazuo and Nodoka.

"Hey! You know what we want Anju!" Hiroshi said. I looked at them, raising an eye brow.

"You could say _please_." I noted, then walked off to grab them their drinks.

When Kenzi and Hiroshi were taken care of, I leaned up on the table, my head in my hand and smiled as Nodoka ate her ice cream messily. Then I noticed something that I couldn't believe I didn't see before.

"Where's Kyo?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh… he told you about him and rain, right?" Kenzi asked. I nodded. "Well, I guess you haven't noticed, but there's a bad storm outside. He didn't even bother going gig hunting today."

"Gig hunting? Don't you guys have jobs?" I asked.

"Not really. We're not good handling fans while going on the job. Kyo just… can't find one, or he can't find one. I don't know which." Hiroshi said.

"If you guys need money you can come to me. I get free time in my apartment as long as I work here… so the money I earn that's left over is what I can give to you guys." I said.

"Nah, you'd be giving it to Kyo. We get our own money, through Kazuo, gigs, donations, stuff like that. Kyo denies it all." Kenzi said. I looked at them shocked.

"How much do I owe?" Kazuo asked. I shook my head to let him know it was on the house. We exchanged a few glances and I stared him down to let him know it was fine.

"Well… I'll be right with you guys. My shifts up and I have to put my stuff in my locker." I said, walking back. I put my things in my locker, taking my time since it wasn't much to do.

"Um…"

"So… his meals are here at the diner?" I asked.

"…I supposed you'd say that."

"Where does… he…"

"I'll bring you there if you'd like. We just came from there really."

"All right."

I shut my locker and wiped my eyes.

"Eye itches." I said softly. Kenzi smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled back.

I walked out and then went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dai? Toru?" I asked, leaning up against the kitchen window. The two chefs looked over, pink covering their cheeks. I smiled wider.

"Y-yes?" They asked in unison.

"A friend of mine is under the weather, is there a way to fix up that quick Miso soup you always make? Add some side salmon? Rice balls?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Of course!" They said. I smiled and went in to hug them quickly before there was a meal to go. I thanked them and gave them each a hug before putting on my jacket and holding the things, walking out into the main diner.

"We about ready?" Kazuo asked, standing.

"Wha?"

"Sure thing. Hiroshi with Nodoka in the car?" Kenzi asked. Kazuo nodded and we walked out into Kazuo's car. Kenzi got out and led me into the building, going off to outside a door. He gestured to it with his thumb then patted my shoulder. I smiled at him and he walked off. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yeah… What do… you wa-" Kyo answered, opening the door and slowly looking up. I looked at me shocked. "A… Andrea?"

"Hi." I greeted. "Kenzi told me about the storm so I had the chefs fix up your favorite and I brought it over!"

"You… wha… ca…." He slurred. "Co… come in." I walked in and looked around.

The main room was a small living room. Shoes were left by the door, and as soon as you walked a few feet in, there was a couch and a chair looking towards a TV. Behind the TV was an air window into the kitchen, where the door was to the right. It was small and easy access looking. The door to the left of the TV looked like it was a hall that led to where the bathroom and bedroom was. I smiled. It was small, yes, but it was warm and cozy looking.

Kyo shut the door and walked over to me.

"How… da…"

"Hm? Kazuo drove me over. He brought over little Nodoka." I said. "You don't mind me going around your kitchen to set this up so it's not in Styrofoam 'to-go' containers, do you?"

He shook his head. I smiled and watched as he sat down on the couch, lounging in a lazy way, and watched some random show on the TV. I walked through quickly and set the things down in the kitchen.

I went around, cupboard to cupboard until I found plates and bowls and other things I need, heating things up a little in his microwave before grabbing a tray over on the side of the room and setting it up in front of him. I ignored him as he lazily watched me put the food on the tray and handed him a spoon.

"What would you like to drink? Beverages are on the inside cov- ooh… uh." I asked, messing up in force of habit. The left corner of his mouth raised slightly.

"Da co… ka….co…ka." He replied. Coke. I smiled and nodded, then went to the kitchen and grab him a coke. I put it down on the tray too and sat next to him. He lazily jabbed the spoon into his lip. "AH! Damn…"

"Eh… here, silly. It's just soup." I said, taking the spoon from him and feeding him some. His face turned pink, but he gained some energy a little to take it.

After he finished it off I took care of the dishes and the tray, and threw out the Styrofoam. I walked over to the couch. He was lounging there, drooling slightly as he starred at the TV. He had one arm on the arm of the couch, and the other on the back. One of his legs were sprawled off onto the couch and the other hanging over the edge. His head was resting on his shoulder.

I smiled and levitated the leg on the couch, turning and sitting down before setting his leg down on my lap. I looked over at him. He hadn't moved his head, but his eyes were starring at me. His mouth shut itself, and his whole face turned pink. He looked down at his leg and dragged it off and set it down on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that. I don't mind." I said. He gave a light shrug, but left his leg down. I smiled and looked at my watch it was a little after 6. I yawned.

Kyo POV

She yawned and I couldn't help but try my best to smile. She leaned back comfortably, and took a quick glance around the room before settling her eyes on wheel of fortune. There'd be only a few letters up on the board when she'd give the answer. Several turns of the contestants later, someone guessed and indeed, even in Japanese it was right. I looked over at her grinning whenever she got it right.

A while later I looked at the clock to see it was seven now. I gave a light sigh and she leaned against me. I jumped slightly and looked down at her. She was asleep? I smiled at her, even though I felt so drowsy.

I grabbed a pillow I put on the floor and set it by my head, and used my legs to nudge hers. She moved a little in her sleep, before she inhaled, lifted her feet, then exhaled. I felt my face heat up even more than it was before as I swung my feet up by hers and she involuntarily moved up and cuddled closer. I blinked wildly, but shut off the TV and reached up behind me and flicked the light with the remote. I put the remote down on the floor and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning and surveyed my surroundings, only to have my face heat up; turning so red I could see my nose deepen in a dark red. I was lying in a slight angle, where I was slightly on my back, but also against the back of the couch. My head was on the pillow, and had my right arm going over my head. I looked down further to see that Andrea was still here, her head on my chest, her arm across my stomach and chest, clutching lightly onto my shirt. Her left leg was bent, and wrapped around mine. And she… smelled good. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"Mmm…K…Kyo." she whispered. I looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder with my arm around her. Her eyes slowly opened, fluttering, not even opening halfway. She gave a small groaning sound, moving closer and cuddled her head up into my neck. I shut my eyes partly, keeping them half way. She was smiling in her sleep.

I looked down at her. What I said before rang in my head. _If I said I think I love her…_ I still wonder that. She made every day more interesting and something to look forward to. Her voice, even when she's not singing sends the hairs on the back of my neck on end. Her smile is one of the only things to make me calm down. Now, she's come to my crack house place of an apartment, fed me my favorite because I was down in the weather. She even slept the night and now she's as close as we could get. It makes me hyperventilate, my heart skip beats, my throat dry. If I denied it I'd be lying.

I really think I love this girl.

…

I really do.

Andrea POV

I felt my hand twitch as I fluttered my eyes open, trying to adjust to the light. This didn't feel like my bed.

I looked at my hand. It was on some…one. I jumped and tensed up, my face heating as I turned my head to look up at a sleepy eyed Kyo. It was Kyo.

I calmed down greatly and smiled, before looking around.

"Clock." I said. Kyo looked around, mumbling a little.

"Ten… something." Kyo said groggily. I gasped and flipped off and onto the floor.

"Ow…" I managed. "Air got… knocked out."

I quickly stood up, putting my hands to my hair, looking around frantically. I watched as Kyo sat up, rubbing his head slightly. I then continued frantically looking around.

"What do I… where do I… when did I… How did… I'm so late for work!" I exclaimed. I held onto my head and got onto my knees, stuffing my face into the couch. "Crap, crap, crap, crap… crap."

"You can just get ready here." Kyo offered. "I can lend you some clothes or something."

I looked up at him. I stayed silent. I smiled. He smirked. I stood. He stood. I bowed over and over and over.

"Thank you, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed. He put a hand on my head.

"You can stop bowing. I'll go get you some clothes now." Kyo said. I smiled. He walked off and soon came back blushing and handed me a blob of clothes. I looked at it and opened my mouth to thank him.

"Look, I don't have any… girl underwear or… bras or anything like that, so I gave you a pair of some boxers I've never worn and then a t-shirt for on top. I just grabbed a regular nice shirt and some pants for you. I've noticed you normally wear some black slacks and some nice shirt or whatever so I got those. I don't wear the slacks so you can keep them. There should be socks in there too. So I'm sorry if it's not up to standards that go with this place. I know this place is small and crowded and not even half of the size of yours so… if you're use to high classy maintenance then I-"

"Kyo, it's fine." I said. He looked at me, and then blushed because he rambled. "Kyo, to be honest… this reminds me of home."

"Home?"

"In America, remember? I'm not all high maintenance or snobby or anything like that, my aunt just has a relative that made friends with the Namiregawa family and hooked me up with what I have. I'm sorry if I came off to make it seem I was classy." I said.

"Oh…uh…"

"Eh! No time to talk! I have to get ready for work!" I exclaimed, and ran off into his bathroom, taking as fast of a shower as I could and walked out embarrassed as I looked at my slack pants, and a button up polo with button up sleeves and breast pockets. I didn't bother tucking it in. "Here I am."

"Eh… You… look nice." He said. I smiled.

"Well, if you feel up to it, then come on by the diner. I'll fix you up with some more of the usual. I'll always bring some more stuff tonight if you don't come by." I said. "I'm sorry that I had to find out on your living predicaments through Kenzi. I'm not trying to be a pity party or charity, so please just let me help you… as a friend or something."

"I don't mind. I… like having you over." Kyo said. I smiled at him and he blushed. "You should go to work."

"Ah! You're right! Eh… I have errands to do too! Crap… I might take a personal day today… but I need the- I'll take… I'll take Miku's shift! Yes! Miku! I have to call Miku!" I said frantically, rushing around the room, putting on my jacket and finally my shoes. "Eh, bye Kyo! Stop by the diner if you want! Feel better!"

"Eh… bye?" Kyo said uncertainly as I shut his door and sprinted off through the park and going to do errands.

Kyo's POV

"Eh… bye?" I said. She seemed to be really on edge, just because she's late for work. I guess spending the night really cost her. I sighed. She didn't have to do it.

I looked out the window and saw her sprinting down the street and couldn't help but chuckle a little. She yelped a little as she took a step into mud, then backed up, kicked her foot to get some away, and went around it, sprinting continuously down the way. My stomach gurgled. She'd be doing errands, along with taking some other girl's shift, so that'd be she'd be going to work later.

Great. I'd have to wait longer to eat something decent. I walked over to the fridge and saw there was still some of the dinner left over. I smirked and put it in the microwave, then sat at that wooden thing I called a table and had something to hold me over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks! Bye!" I said, and walked off, putting my new… things in my pocket and then ran off to my apartment, putting my things in on the couch before making my way down the way through the lobby.

"Where were you?" Tsukiko asked, walking in from the back room. I smiled nervously.

"My friend was a little under the weather, so I stayed over at his house last night." I said.

"Ooh… His?" Tsukiko said, walking over with a smirk on her face. I turned red.

"Not like that!" I said, receiving a few looks. "Not-nothing happened!"

"Whatever you say…" She said. "But if your parents are going to be in-laws or grandparents anytime soon let me kno- oh! Your mother called."

"Shoot! My phone died overnight." I said. "I haven't even called Miku to say I'd take over her shift."

"Ah... she called in sick today." Tsukiko said. I sighed.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take your phone and charge it, and you head off to work." Tsukiko offered. I smiled and hugged her.

"ARIGATOU!" I exclaimed, then backed up and handed her my phone before running off to work.

"Sorry I'm late! Friend was sick! Taking Miku's shift." I managed through breaths.

"Well it's about time you got here." Hojo said. I sighed. "Well suit up and let's get to work, with Miku sick and you late we're a little backed up. Today's really busy."

"Yes, yes!" I said and rushed off into the back room, putting on my apron and grabbing my nametag, heading out and serving the people that came in, rushing the whole way.

"Hurry guys, hurry! Being late and having a sugar stop has me hyper and ready! Let's go!" I said, grabbing a couple their coffee and rushing out.

I continued through, serving, taking orders, giving bills, grabbing money, enjoying larger tips, and resting in between orders. I walked over to a group by the window and began taking their orders. I walked off to get coffee for them.

"Hey." Risa said. I looked over. "I'll take some more tables. You have table 13."

"Um.. all right." I said. I handed the group their drinks then while flipping over the pad paper I walked over to table 13 and put a menu on the table. I began writing what needed on the pad. "Hello, welcome to Namiregawa's diner the beverages are on the inside cover of the menu and I'll be your server today, what would you like to drink?"

"How about… a coke?" Kyo said. I looked up at him and then smiled.

"You're feeling better!" I said. He nodded and I grinned, jotting down the drinks.

"Hey.. can I have more of that stuff from yesterday?" He asked. I smiled and wrote it down.

"Sure thing." I said. I rushed off, putting the order on the rack and going over to fix up a drink. I brought it over and Hojo gave me the 'keep moving' symbol. I nodded. "I got to keep on the move, sorry. This shift is a bit busier than mine."

"Sure, it's all right." Kyo said. "Just do whatever."

I rushed, off serving and serving until Kyo's was done and I rushed over to his and gave him the food. "Refill?" I took the glass and refilled it, giving it back to him and poking him teasingly in the shoulder.

"Just because I'm a waitress doesn't mean you work me to the bone." I said, grinning. He raised an eye brow.

"Aren't you… hyper." He said. I laughed a little and walked off to continue going through the shift.

When it was just about done, Hojo told me to finish up. Kyo was the last one left because he brought some lyrics with him to manage, so I took his main plate and took care of it before putting myself away and sat across from him. It was almost closing time, so we got up and left. We started to just randomly walking around, he had his lyric paper in his hand, thinking to himself, muttering things now and then while I walked alongside with my hands in my pockets. Kenzi and Hiroshi and the others didn't come today because they had a few errands to run.

"Look eh…" Kyo said, rushing to put his lyrics away in his pocket. I looked over at him. "I eh… I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Well… we don't really play piano… or… violin… or… clarinet or anything like that… and there's some notes in the lyrics that Hiroshi put in that are too high for me… so… I… I mean… the guys and I were wondering if you'd want to join us on our next performance?" Kyo asked. He looked down, his hands deep in his pockets and his hair shading his eyes. I looked at him as his face was turning pink. He… just asked me to perform with him… right?

I smiled, awkwardly blushing. He stood there, tense now because I was silent. He gave a soft "ahem" and I grinned at him, before biting my lip and composing myself before looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize! I'm sorry for asking you…" He said, looking up and disappointedly folding his arms and looking to the side. "I shouldn't have bothered; you probably didn't want to do anything like that in the first pla-"

"You didn't let me finish. I was _going_ to say that I'm sorry I'm taking so long to reply. It's just that you were waiting so quietly." I said. "But either way, I would like to proudly say that my answer is 'of course I'd like to perform with you next time.' So you don't have to look upset. I accept."

He looked up at me shocked at first, before the shock wiped away and his face faded into a small smirk. I smiled.

"So, dear Kyo, should we go over everything after my shift for the rest of the week? I can take Sundays too you know." I said.

"Yeah I know." He snapped, only to quickly catch himself and apologize. "Eh- sorry! Uh… we could just go with Sunday, so that you won't get too sick of it, and you can have free time when you get home and stuff."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I might need a break here and there, but I'll be just fine." I said. He gave a small smile.

"All right."

So, after that, we parted. The next day, I was giving scores and lyrics, which Kenzi and Hiroshi joined us with because they were unfinished. They normally hung out on the seats while I leaned on the table or sat next to Kyo. Soon I had the lyrics memorized except for the chorus which was yet to be confirmed. I had some electric violin memorized, and every once and a while Kazuo and Nodoka would come with a keyboard and teach me a little bit of the piano score in the back room.

By Sunday, I learned from my past mistakes, and I was ready when Kyo came by to pick me up. He answered the door and I opened it. I smiled, popped a bagel in… his mouth, put the other in mine, then walked out with my things in a small folder, shutting and locking the door behind me before walking down the hall, being slowly followed by a stumbling and surprised Kyo, who wasn't ready for me to be ready _or_ feed him a bagel.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called, swallowing his bite of the bagel and holding the rest in his hand, sprinting after me as I dashed off and ran inside the elevator. I sprinted inside, and he rammed into me, pushing us both into the wall and our faces to collide. Thankfully we didn't kiss, but our heads hit each other, and that gave us instant headaches.

"Ah… slow down will you? You didn't have to run that fast." Kyo said, pulling away his head and rubbing where it hurt. I did the same.

"Like you should be talking." I said. My head stopped hurting too bad and I looked up at him, rubbing his head. I smiled. He opened an eye.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Hey, your head stopped hurting already?" He asked, as if loathing it.

"Uh-huh!" I said. "I don't get too bad of any headaches or anything."

"Damn… I guess it sucks for my head then. It just keeps hurting." He said. He leaned his head on the wall of the elevator, one hand holding his head, the other on the other side of my head, propping himself up by pressing on the wall.

"Come on…" I said. I put my hands on his head and rubbed lightly. "I'll drive if you'd like."

I hesitated, but then hit the 1 on the keypad. When the doors re-opened I helped him walk out to his car, a hand on his head the whole time. He cursed under his breath now and then, and I gently shut the door to the car when we got there. I sat there in the driver's seat, and I looked over at him.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded. I thought a moment. "Where does it hurt, exactly? Where's the source of it?"

"Your head." He said, forcing a smirk. I smiled apologetically.

"And then… right he-" he began, pointing to a spot on his head. I cut him off, placing a quick kiss on the spot he pointed to without hesitation.

"There." I said. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What the?" He asked, his cheeks pink.

"It's an old fashioned superstitious remedy." I said, grinning. "Parents normally tell little kids that if you kiss anything that hurts, it'll make it all better. It's something quick and cute so little kids will feel better."

"Heh. It _is_… cute." He said. He put his hands down. "It's uh.. getting better now though. You can start driving."

"Hm? Oh! Oh sure!" I said, taking his keys from him and starting up the car, driving off down the road. "I'm sorry I have to drive your own car for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well normally guys start feeling unmanly if a girl drives them places in their own car." I said. He shrugged and looked out the window. I sighed and soon we pulled up.

"You have a pretty good memory." He said. "I only drove there once and you know the way."

"Ah yeah." I said. "I have that kind of… ability. I never have to study or anything like that, I was never in pre-k either."

"Well then…." He said, amused. I smiled and got out of the car, and he did too. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's hope it goes away before the two idiots decide to pound on drums and blare amps." I said. As if on cue, Kenzi and Hiroshi rushed out of the house and tackled me onto the pavement.

"Andrea!" They cheered. "You've agreed to join us!"

I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can you get off please?" I asked. They got off, and Hiroshi, being the less wild of the two, and being the more composed brother figure, helped me up. "Let's get Kyo in… he needs an aspirin."

"No I don't." Kyo said, making his best 'I have no pain' face, even though his eyes shown otherwise. I smiled and dragged him in by the arm.

"Andrea, Kyo, hello." Kazuo said.

"Hi Kazuo, do you have any aspirin for Kyo? He kind of… head butted me on the way into elevator." I said. Nodoka, who had been sitting there playing with a doll, put the doll down and ran off and came back with a bottle of aspirin. I got down to her level and retrieved the bottle. "Why thank you my dear Nodoka."

She giggled and hugged me, and once again I fell back and we laughed as I returned the hug. I stood up, attempting to avoid Kyo's smile he had on once I let go of Nodoka. I got a glass of water and handed the two to Kyo, who halfheartedly took them and had some aspirin.

"So I guess that since we're going to have to wait for Kyo to get his head back in shape, we could go over piano scores?" Kazuo suggested. I nodded and we all filed into the rehearsal room. I took a seat at the keyboard and tuned it to be a piano, and Kazuo sat next to me, putting up the music scores. Kyo sat in the bean bag chair and brought it closer, while Hiroshi and Kenzi sat on the couch.

"Let's try it from…right here." Kazuo said, pointing. I nodded and aligned my hands, then began to play.

"Good. Now sing along." He said. I nodded and began.

"_I was so happy when you smiled,  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,  
Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.  
Waiting with patience for the spring,  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again,  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain… of today.  
And all of the scars of yesterday remain.  
But you can go on living as much as your heart believes.  
You can be born again although you can change…_" I sang. Kazuo prepared my violin. "_Let's stay together… always._"

I grabbed the violin and walked away from the keyboard, waiting a measure before playing, jamming onto the pedal for the electric to turn on then I began, playing hard and playing loud.

"_The rain will beat down on me for who knows how long,  
And my nights will be without my stars  
Though without you it makes the world feel bitter  
And the beating of my heart just throbs my soul  
But the way I feel out of your arms is painful  
And all over my memory it leaves me scars  
Your sweet voice as a whisper entices me so  
But as the saying goes sweetie  
Life is a BITCH but it makes me want your lips to be mine!  
Though I still wait here for you and my thin patience runs up on clashing heart wars."_

"Etcetera, etcetera." Kenzi said, giving a golf clap. I smiled and put the violin on its case and the guys started talking about mindless things I cared nothing for, like sports. Average American-like ones, anyways. I put my hands behind my back and walked off to look out the window. Then I saw… it.

I screamed and backed away, falling onto the floor and backing up slightly crabwalk style. Everyone stood up, with the exception of Nodoka who left for her room after I finished.

"What is it?" Kyo said, clearly feeling better. I pointed at the window. Kyo walked over and looked outside. "There's no one out there."

"Not a someone… it's a something…" I said, grimacing. "Sp… spider…"

"What? That's it?" Kyo asked. I nodded, clinging onto a leg to a stool. "Um… all right."

Kyo grabbed a gum wrapper from his pocket and killed the spider on the window sill, walking passed me towards the garbage. I winced and moved away as he did, and when he noticed, he quickened his pace to the garage to just come over to me and sit cross legged on the floor. I turned and clung to his arm, giving menacing glances towards the garbage.

"Sorry, I just have… arachnophobia really bad." I said. I let go and stood up giving everyone a nervous laugh before smiling and twirling around behind me and holding out a hand to Kyo. "No worries, as long as I don't see them or know where they are."

"All… all right." Kyo said and took my hand, standing up.

Soon we finished, and we'd only have one last practice after work on Thursday because we'd be performing them at the club for Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Sunday, we also had a different gig booked over at a place Kazuo recommended us.

"_We… are…. PERFORMING ON FRIDAY!"_ I cheered in English. Kyo gave me a look and I translated it. "Also… NOT ONLY, are we performing from Friday to Sunday, but school will start up… and I won't have to work all day in that boring diner with those boring people!"

"I see that you're excited." Kyo said. "I'd rather not go to school. I never liked it."

"But college is so much BETTER than high school!" I said. "Instead of going to school from seven thirty to two fifteen, you have one hour classes whenever you want them."

"I see. I guess that would be an up side." Kyo said.

There was a silence for a while, and then I turned on the radio, and I absent mindedly mutter-sang to songs.

When we got to my apartment we stopped outside. I turned when I got outside my door and faced Kyo, who was still a ways down the hall. I stood there and smiled as he made his way towards me, yawning frequently.

"Are you tired?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just a little." He replied. I got a little concerned.

"You should spend the night. I wouldn't forgive myself if you fell asleep at the wheel and crashed." I said. He jumped slightly.

"No… I'll be fine going home." He said. He yawned again and I grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked at me.

"I won't be the one to deal with the pain of being the one that didn't stop you from crashing your car. You're spending the night and that's final." I said seriously. He looked at me shocked, looking as if he was trying to manage a stuttered sentence at least by the looks of it.

"But…" He began. I opened the door and swung him inside, walking in behind him as he stumbled and shut the door. I looked down as I leaned against the door.

"It's final. You're not going home tonight. For your life's sake. I won't… I won't be blamed for something again." I said. He looked over at me. I clenched my teeth as I started to look up at him from the floor.

"And-"

"I was always being accused of _something_ as I grew up. I was always being accused of being a crybaby, or being wimpy, or someone who sticks to bad habits, someone who's a daughter of people that are stubborn and spoiled, someone who will never listen to those around her, someone who will never be the best at anything she does no matter how hard she tried." I said. I looked up him sternly. "Well now I can show them up. I'll make it as high as I can go and as far as I can reach until I've met my match and I've found where I belong. My singing, instrument playing, drawing, writing, organization, driving, first impression, and any other abilities I'm being told I have isn't anything that has to deal with who I really am and what I want to do instead of what standards I have to reach."

My eyes started watering and I began mellowing. I didn't really notice Kyo as he made his way closer.

"I hate being put up on a pedestal and given the bar I have to climb up to. It just makes everyone; including me feel so inferio-"

Kyo wrapped his arms around me, one hand resting on my back, the other on the back of my head. His head rested against mine, and we were both backed up against the door.

"You didn't have to say that." He whispered. "Everyone feels the same way. Maybe not in the same circumstances, but comparing people and putting up standards for people makes everyone including the person feel worthless."

My eyes widened.

"So if there's someone there… that can understand what you're going through, then maybe the feeling won't be so bad." He whispered. My hands reached up and clasped onto his shirt. My lip quivered and I put my face into his chest. I cried. He pulled me closer and lifted me up slightly into the air, moving one of his arms to my thighs and lifting me up that way. I moved my hands and moved my arms around his neck.

He crawled up to the middle of the head of the bed and flipped us around so he sat in front of the pillows, his legs spread out, me in between, grasping onto him around his waist now. I felt him hold on tighter and pet my hair slightly. I calmed down a little and bit my lip. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at him, to see him looking down at me with a small encouraging smile. I laid my head back onto his chest.

He listened to me as I yawned, and he began moving down lower on the bed. I moved over so I was next to him rather than in front of him, and he laid his head down on the pillow. I laid down next to him and put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, slightly wiping my cheeks. I felt my cheeks redden as I breathed wispily from crying.

I pursed my lips together and opened my eyes.

"Ky…Kyo?" I asked. He gave a 'hm' sound. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo's POV

_Beep… beep… Beep…_

What the hell? I don't have an alarm… wait. Didn't I spend the night at Andrea's?

'_She cried into my shirt, and I carried her to her bed to be on something soft, keeping her as close as possible to help her be comfortable. She calmed down after a while, her hard, brain throbbing sobs turning into light crying._

_"Kyo?" She questioned from down below my ears. I looked down at her._

_"Hm?" I asked. Idiot. Saying that is like you don't ca-_

_"Thank you." She said. I tensed at first, shocked, then smiled a little._

_"Sure thing." I said. Then she cuddled up closer and I held her closer too as I pulled up the blanket at the end of the bed and tucked us in.'_

So then… the alarm would be… hers.

I opened my eyes slightly, irritated at the noise and looked over. It was six… thirty. SIX FRIGGIN THIRTY? Who the hell would wake up so early? No wonder she doesn't like staying out doing things too late. Damn.

"Mmeh…" She mumbled. I looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at my chest. It was like a repeat at my house… only now we were in her bed which was even worse if she began getting the wrong idea.

I watched her eyes as my heart raced. She watched her hand rise up and down with my breathing, before she smiled and wrapped her arm around me more. I felt my face heat up as she inhaled, closing her eyes. When she finished inhaling, she looked at her clock. Her eyes narrowed a bit, as if trying to use some brain powers to make it shut up, but when it didn't, she kept her eyes opened normally and reached over but couldn't reach. I reached my arm over for her and hit a button that had OFF on it. Her hand jumped back slightly, then lightly lowered it and exhaled. I brought my hand back and put it on hers. She looked up at me, her face turning as red as mine already was.

She smiled and began sitting up. I watched her, with her hair hang uneasily and shifted with snarls from sleeping. Her eyelids sagged a bit from just waking up and her clothes were wrinkled and sleep worn. Though, oddly, as slob like as it seems, she looked really pretty. I watched her, putting my hands behind my head. She cutely covered her mouth as she yawned and smiled down at me. She turned to stand up, and I grabbed her wrist.

"W…what?" She asked. I sat up and looked at her as she returned my gaze expectantly. I turned and looked away.

"N… Never mind." I said. She smiled at me and leaned forward. I looked at her, backing up slightly. She turned and pecked me on the cheek. I turned my body away completely, my face heating up. She gave a light giggle and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks… so much Kyo." She said. She let go and stood up. "Though I kind of have to get ready for work. You're free to hang out and have breakfast if you want… and I have a robe if you want to wear that or something after a shower."

I shrugged slightly and she grinned, turning around and wiggling around, getting herself clothes, her hips wriggling around- I'VE TURNED INTO A SICKO!

I shuddered to myself as she obliviously smiled and waved to me before she walked off to her shower. I got up and casually walked passed the bathroom, blushing slightly as I walked by and hearing the shower. I walked into the kitchen and looked around without touching anything.

"_Suddenly See… uh.. Suddenly Kyo…"_ She sang from the bathroom. I perked up at my name and looked towards the door. She continued singing in English, probably some song randomly popping into her head. Come to think of it, I never was too good at English and I have to take a curricular English course for college this year too. Maybe she could tutor me too.

But then, with rehearsals and drama on Sundays, along with her work and _then_ school… I don't think I would be able to even allow myself to ask her to use up her time on a date with me… A date. Something I've been wanting to ask her, but she hasn't really had time I suppose.

Though still… I want to ask her. I'll try talking to her boss to see if she can get Monday off, then maybe ask her out after the Sunday performance or something.

Just then my cell rang. I answered.

"Kyo, buddy! Where are you?" Kenzi screamed on the other end of the line. I sighed.

"I'm over at Andre-"

"Oh… you're at your girlfriend's house, I see. Don't have too much fun with our dear flower! She's like a sister to me buddy!" He said. I blushed.

"Look, just… what do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, uh the guy from the gig place called me up. Apparently we're only playing on Sunday. Some bigger band is playing on Friday and Saturday." Kenzi said.

"What? The hell! Damn bastards are cheating us out!" I exclaimed. He snickered on the other end.

"Sorry man, but I decided to keep you up to date." Kenzi said.

We talked a little more and he hung up.

"What's up?" She asked. I turned and looked at her, finishing up brushing her hair as she walked towards me.

"We're only on for Sunday. Some jackasses took are spot on Friday and Saturday. Sorry." I said, turning away. She has to be so disappointed now. I mean, all that work to be ready on Friday and this is the thanks she gets for it all.

"Oh…" She said. "Well I guess that gives us some more time to prepare, eh?"

I looked over at her grinning. She tossed her brush over into the bathroom, where it landed with a loud clank on the sink edge.

"It'll be all right. We just have to keep our spirits up and show that they have to regret replacing our other nights with some freaks." She said, winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Right." I said, smiling.

By the time Sunday came around, the guys all decided they wanted to tag along to pick her up. I directed Kazuo and we stopped outside. Nodoka was at the sitters, so Kazuo followed us up to her door. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She called from the other side. I looked over at the others, grinning except for Kazuo, who had a smirk.

She opened the door and looked shocked at everyone standing there. Though, like normal, it didn't last for long as she smiled and moved to the side.

"Come on in and make yourself at home. I'm almost ready." She said. She began walking away towards her room. "Kyo's been over enough times to know where most things are, so if you're hungry have him draw you a map of the kitchen or something."

I smiled a little at her, even though she was out of sight. I got a tap on the shoulder from Hiroshi and I led them inside, hearing the "ooh" and "aww" I cooed when I first entered.

"Don't let this place fool you. I have distant ties with the family who hooked me up with this place." She called from her room. "Oh! I have Oreo's on the coffee table! Help yourself everyone."

She laughed a little bit, and then I showed them around quickly before we all sat in the living room. Kenzi snickered in between bites of his cookie as we listened and watched Andrea rush from room to room.

"Stupid hair got static in it everywhere… brush brush brush… earring isn't in the bathroom.., maybe under the bed… Where'd my lotion go… there's… crap my other earring fell out. Now I have to find a backing… bathroom… got to pee pee pee… Okay!" She said, pacing back and forth. She then twirled into the room. "Ready!"

She stood there cheerfully, sporting black leather flatfoot shoes. Her pants were blue jeans that were originally sold with holds and rips and worn out areas, along with the bottoms ripped up. They made their way up, and a slightly baggy black t-shirt. On the front it said something in English. On her wrists, she had a black hair tie on each wrist, then randomly colored rubber wristbands floated around her wrists. Her hair was straighter, if that was possible, and hung softly on her shoulders and around on her back. Her bangs shifted to the right side of her face, and you could barely tell she had eyeliner and mascara on as she smiled at us. Her earrings were little swords, snakes wrapped around the hilt and coming out of a skull with red diamond eyes.

"Good." I said. "Uh…"

"Yeah… I went shopping for something other than pants." She said cheerfully. I smiled. "Let's go!"

She grabbed a case by the door and opened the door, grabbing her keys on the side and wrapping the lanyard on the belt loop and putting her keys in her pocket.

Everyone walked out and Kazuo drove us there, with Hiroshi in front, and then Andrea squished in between Kenzi and me. I moved over into the window as Kenzi claimed more space, and involuntarily put my arm behind her on the back of the seat. She sat there confined in her tiny space, making conversation with Kenzi, smiling and laughing with him as the two told random stories.

"I remember when I was… in seventh grade, I became a quote unquote girlfriend to this guy I liked." She said. Everyone turned their attention to her and locked onto it. "He was really nice and stuff but we didn't do anything besides hug and hold hands and we never even kissed each other besides on the cheek. Then I remember walking down the hall to my class and he was talking to his friend's sister, and then all at once they started kissing and I was freaking out. So then I got pissed at him for cheating on me and I broke up with him. We're still quite good friends and he brings it up once in a blue moon, asking if things would've been different if he did something more… compassionate. I don't know because it didn't happen, so I just have him drop the subject. I mean… it didn't bother me too much, since I already got over him and was about to break up with him anyways… though it was still wrong to be unfaithful."

"Yeah." Hiroshi said. She smiled wider and we continued down the road.

"Ah… dear Kyo has become so familiar with our flower that he has an arm around her?" Kenzi said. I looked over at him curiously then he poked my hand. Andrea and I both turned to look at it, and my face heated up, and hers turned deep red.

"Ah, sorry!" I said quickly, turning and bringing my arm to myself, tightly pressing myself as close to the window as I could.

Andrea's POV

"We're here."

"YES!" I exclaimed. Kenzi opened the door and got out, and I leaped out at him. He caught me, laughing, and spun me behind him before letting go and turning to Kyo, holding out his arms.

"Come on, Kyo! I'll do it for you too!" Kenzi said, only to have Kyo's fist collide with his face. I jumped back and Kyo got out, shut the door, and I followed him as we walked off towards the side door to the building. My violin was securely on my back in its case, there was a guitar on Hiroshi and Kyo's packs, and then Kenzi carried drumsticks in his pockets.

We went around, rushing throughout the building doing tuning, make up, warm-ups, and just hanging out. The group opening us up was about to go on, so we began making our way towards the stage. On our way, a group of people walked through. They didn't look at all like some serious people, but more like singers. This group of five consisted of a short blond, a taller, literal red head, a purple haired person, Another slightly taller person, and then the tallest of them all, an Okama man who looked beautiful. They all had on heavy make up, and then it hit me.

"Dir… en Grey?" I asked. The short singer turned to me.

"Yeah." He said. I grinned.

"Nice to meet you. I listen to a lot of your songs, but a friend of mine actually has each and every one of yours, memorized them all, and then can name each song's title by just listening to the first verse." I said. I blushed a little "I'm sorry if I'm coming on a bit strong… but I-"

"You new?" Die asked. I nodded. "American?" I nodded again.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyo. This is Die, Kaoru, Toshiya, and the girly guy is Shinya." Kyo said.

"Kyo, don't be mean." Shinya warned. "You pick on me because I'm the youngest, but you're the one that's the oldest."

"Ah yes, you're… pushing forty now, aren't you Kyo?" I asked. They all starred.

"Yes…" Kyo said, suspicious. "What is… your name?"

"Andrea Koenig." I said cheerfully. Kyo smirked while the others smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Who are you here with? Boyfriend in the band?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"Oh, no! Not at all, I'm single." I said. That made them grin even more. "I'm in the band for a special performance. Seems they got some music scores they couldn't play and the vocalist couldn't reach."

Their grins faded slowly. "I see. Good luck then. I'll be looking forward to seeing your performance." Kyo said. I smiled.

"We have to go, since the group is opening up for us, so I'll have to see you later." I said. They waved and I grinned. We bowed and nodded to each other in departure and I ran off to Kyo to prepare quickly.

I took out the violin and did a quick tune up with it, and Kyo and Hiroshi came over as I rosined up my bow. They looked at me in shock and Kyo picked up my violin.

"You freaking tuned this in less than a minute." Kyo said. I looked up and smiled at him. "How did you…?"

"When you play the violin, you have to enhance your sense of hearing so you know if you're playing the notes in tune or not. There are no riffs or anything like that so I have to have my ears able to tell if the note is right or not." I said, pointing to my ear. "Go ahead and mess it up. I won't even look."

I turned around grinning. I heard a few noises from him and then he tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he was smirking, handing it over to me. I smiled as Hiroshi timed me as I plucked and twisted at the violin, and I was soon finished. I held it up to him and Kyo plucked once through at it and just gaped. Hiroshi showed him the thing he timed me on. Almost a minute. I smiled, tangling my fingers around behind my back.

"You never cease to amaze us." Hiroshi said, and Kyo gave me the violin. A quick interlude was prepared for the stage to be prepared, and that's when I sent out a crew member to put the violin and bow on the piano that was being brought out.

"Here we go." Kenzi said, grinning.

"You ready?" Kyo asked. I smiled.

"I've sang on stage before, but not as someone important as a co-lead." I said. He smiled and we hung out just off stage.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" The announcer said. The crowd shrieked. "LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR CURSED!"

Kenzi ran out and sat at his drums and I stood behind Kyo, waiting. Kenzi banged on his drums for a moment, and then Hiroshi ran out. Kyo soon followed, pulling me at the hand before he got onstage, then he let go and marched over to the microphone, waving. I just quietly walked over to the piano.

"How's it going in TOKYO?" Kyo asked. The crowd shouted. "That's good. I'd like you to meet a special guest tonight. She helped me out about a month and a half ago when I was over at the place she worked at getting a bite to eat. She plays numerous instruments and rocks at singing, here from America, Andrea Koenig!"

There was a slightly dimmed cheer and I stood, smiling. Two people far off into the room watched me.

"A diner waitress could never be a member good enough for Cursed, no matter how well she plays or how well she sings." Said the first person.

"Time will tell sister. Time will tell. Kyo seems to trust her enough, so perhaps she's worth something good." The other said. The two looked down at me closely, studying my movements. I sat back down and readied my hands.

"Our first song tonight, is going to be … a surprise." Kyo said. People cheered, even though they had no clue as to what the song was.

I focused my fingers down on middle c and I watched Kenzi. He tapped the cymbals lightly and looked towards me, nudging his head. I nodded and began playing furiously. Rapidly hitting the keys, over and over, over and over, until I was reaching such a pace it amazed myself and I got an applause from the also astounded audience.

When the song ended, I continued, playing some random made up tunes to go along with the songs. Then there was a song where I had to sing. I adjusted the battery mic on my head quickly.

"And so then all was saved from that which was broken…" Kyo softly sang.

"THAT which was BROKEN~! BROKEN! BROKEN! YEAH-YEAHHHHHHHH!" I exclaimed. The cheers then changed to be louder. Kyo did the singing cut-in. He slightly turned around and nodded towards me as the song ended. My song would be next.

"Our next song tonight will be a semi-duet between Andrea and Myself. This song is called 'Furuba awakening'." Kyo introduced. I smiled and Kenzi gave four light taps to his cymbal again, my opening.

"_I was so happy when you smiled,  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,  
Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.  
Waiting with patience for the spring,  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again,  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain… of today.  
And all of the scars of yesterday remain.  
But you can go on living as much as your heart believes.  
You can be born again although you can change…_" I sang. "_Let's stay together… always._"

I grabbed the violin and walked away from the keyboard, waiting a measure before playing, jamming onto the pedal for the electric to turn on then I began, playing hard and playing loud.

"_The rain will beat down on me for who knows how long,  
And my nights will be without my stars  
Though without you it makes the world feel bitter  
And the beating of my heart just throbs my soul  
But the way I feel out of your arms is painful  
And all over my memory it leaves me scars  
Your sweet voice as a whisper entices me so  
But as that ever so infamous saying goes (sweetie)  
Life is a BITCH but it makes me want your lips on mine.  
Though I still wait here for you and my thin patience runs up on clashing heart wars."_

I went back to the piano, setting a few notes and hitting hold. Then I went back to the violin and softly played.

"_And my thin patience runs up on clashing heart wars."_

_"Come to me baby… I didn't mean to leave you.  
If I could change these thing just trust me that I would… (I would)  
And how your world is in a downward spiral makes me think of just how low is mine.  
But just remember baby. I didn't mean to leave at all. (At all, at all)  
So just come to me and I will stay right there.  
For me to remain in your world… always." Kyo sang_

_"Always."_

_"Always."_

_"ALWAYS." _We sang together. He continued the word.

_"In the world of heart wars, YEAH!" _The crowd no longer cheered, but were now in a loud and outrageous uproar.

"…It seems that you might have to rethink what you've assumed, sister. She's not half bad." One said.

"I do not admit that I am mistaken. If she is truly going to be the one the young boy chooses, then she must be able to prove something of her self besides the fact that she can sing and play instruments like some average person off of the street. You know what she must be able to do." Said the first one from before.

"Of course, sir." The other said. "But… her talent has nothing to do with what she'll achieve if any of the clan falls for her."

"I know…"

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about, baby! With someone like Miss Awesome over here!" Kenzi said as we walked offstage. I smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, teasing him.

"Yeah…" Kenzi said. "You can't get your hands dirty with too much, so your talent just has to do."

I leaped at him, pulling him into a headlock, digging some of my nails into my neck and giving him a noogie with a fist. I got stares from Hiroshi and Kyo and I grinned, laughing down at the whining Kenzi. I soon let go of him and shoved him away.

"The girl has a bit of a guy side, hm?" Kenzi asked. I smiled all-knowingly.

"A younger brother and tons of guy cousins does a girl some good." I said. I looked over at Kyo who was just curiously starring. I blushed. "I only do some of these things when I feel like it, so welcome to something that's probably a once in a lifetime fling. Unless I marry one of you guys or something, then it'll probably be a completely different story…"

With that said, all three of the guys' face turned a deep red, especially Kyo's. I blushed a little and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well… anyways, my family's gender history aside… how did it go?" I asked, directing the question more towards Kyo.

"W-well… you know my answer, babe." Kenzi said. With that, he walked off to a vending machine to get something to drink.

"It was really well done. You've certainly surpassed your practice rehearsal on Sunday." Hiroshi said politely. I smiled at him, and then I replayed Sunday in my head. My breakdown in front of Kyo. I've been doing that on a lot of Sunday's lately. I'll try and stay in bed later or something from now on. It seems that wherever I am, that's how I turn out. Crying in his arms.

I looked over to Kyo. He paused, hesitantly, and then smiled, walking closer.

"You did really great. Though I was wondering something…" Kyo said. Hiroshi smiled and walked off.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you like to go… get something to eat later?" He managed to stutter. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of worn out tonight, and I'd rather just rest." I said. "Maybe some other time?"

"Oh! Uh… sure! How about… Sunday?" He asked.

"I'd rather take the next few Sundays on at my place." I said. "The recent ones have been hectic with preparations, and shopping and stuff."

"Oh…" He said, looking disappointed.

"Don't think I'm turning you down or anything, I'd like to go out with you sometime. I just want to take it easy for a while. I'm getting some time off more so I can get last minute college supplies just in case. Otherwise I'll just relax and maybe talk to my friends online or something. You know easy going lazy stuff." I said sincerely. I nodded. "You're free to come over any time. I'll be happy just to hang out."

"Sure… but um…" He began.

"Yeah?" I encouraged.

"Well, I know we've known each other for a couple months now. Though the thing is… I still don't exactly know your number or anything." He said, blushing. I gasped, then resolved the problem and smiled.

"When you walk me to my apartment tonight, come right on in and I'll write it all out for you." I said. Kyo smiled and agreed.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Kenzi exclaimed, jumping in between us. We backed away from him slightly, blushing. "AFTERPARTY AT THE CHICKS HOUSE, WHOO!"

"Excuse him. He's wasted." Kazuo said.

"HEY!" Kyo snapped at Kenzi. "Don't just go making plans to do something at someone else's house when you're not invited to!"

"Eh… you guys can come over…" I said. Kyo looked like he'd been stabbed. I guess since I turned him down for the food tonight that the party seems like something to stand him up with. "I won't guarantee how long I'll be awake for it though. Just help yourself to water but at least make sure I have something there for breakfast tomorrow morning. I already asked a favor of the chefs before; I don't want to do it again."

Kyo seemed a bit more upright. I guess he'd figured out that if I fell asleep at a party or something I'd be fine. Though I kind of think it'd be rude if we were out somewhere and I fell asleep when I was out doing something with Kyo. Hopefully he understood that part too.

I yawned and we all walked off to Kazuo's car, where he was soon waiting for us. We hopped in, Kenzi in front, the rest of us in back, me by the window. I yawned again and starred outside, trying to keep my eyes open.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo's POV

I watched her as she fought off sleep. If she was so tired, then why have people over? She didn't want to go out with me tonight, so why have everyone over at once? Then it hit me. Maybe she figured that she couldn't say no to everyone. She seemed to give me an apologetic smile as she said yes to Kenzi. She might want us to all have a good time, but she wants to have a good time with me… so she wants to be awake and ready for it perhaps? I don't know. All I hope is that she wasn't lying to me. Hopefully she really did want to take it easy for a while instead of going on a sudden date. Or maybe thinking it'd be better to fall asleep at home, instead of out at some restaurant with me. So she could be polite.

"Hey… is she asleep?" Kenzi asked, stopping his rambling. I suppose he asked her a question. I focused on her, then turned to Kenzi.

"Yeah… she's leaning against the window… she was really tired tonight." I replied.

"She looked tired even though she was full of energy earlier. Is work that tough for her?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well she has to prepare for college too. That's the whole reason she came to Japan in the first place." I said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that. Isn't school starting up in a couple of weeks?" Hiroshi asked. I nodded. Kazuo made a tight turn to the right, and she flew from the window, to my shoulder. I felt the heat rise up in my face and my chest tightened, feeling all aflutter.

I looked down at her peaceful face, hair tousled a bit, and some make up smudged because she rubbed her eyes recently. Her mouth… was slightly open as her eyes… her mouth was… open, lips slightly parted… open.

I felt my heart race and I looked away to see just about everyone else in the car looking at me. Kazuo was even looking at me though the rear view mirror.

"W… what?" I asked. Kazuo smiled slightly and returned his eyes to the road. Kazuo smirked, and Hiroshi gave a smile. "What?"

"You two are pretty cute together. You know that?" Kazuo said. I blushed and looked out the window.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"Oh, so he does know?" Kenzi questioned.

"Look, you just keep your mouth shut, you got that?" I snapped at him. She rustled against my arm and I tensed up, looking down at her. She yawned, sitting up more to lean on my arm better before sighing and remaining silent.

"Did you ask her?" Hiroshi asked.

"How did you know?" I asked. Hiroshi shook his head.

"Well, did you?" He repeated.

"Yeah…" I said.

"…and? What'd she say?" Kenzi asked.

"She wants to take it easy for a while because of school coming up and stuff like that. She said she'd be happy to hang out at her place or something in the meantime though." I said.

"I thought you were asking her about tonight?" Hiroshi asked.

"I was, but she said she was worn out and didn't feel up to it." I said. "Is it because she's standing me up? Or because she wanted to be polite?"

"Knowing her, she was being polite and didn't want to fall asleep during a date. I mean… she wouldn't have made it through very far. We hit the arterial and she fell asleep." Kazuo said. I nodded and looked down at her.

"Don't worry though buddy. We won't bug her at home unless she invites us over or something. We all know you need your alone time." Kenzi smirked.

"You shut up! We're not even going out or anything!" I said. They all either smiled or laughed at me.

We arrived at her apartment and Kenzi opened up the door and picked her up and held her while I got out, then gave her to me. Kazuo had left Nodoka at a friend's house right before we came here, so we all walked up to her apartment. Hiroshi went into her pocket and we unlocked the door, and brought her inside. I began walking to her bedroom when she woke up.

"Kyo? Where are we?" She asked. I smiled down at her. Adorable.

"We're at your humble abode my princess." Kenzi sing sang behind me. She looked around and her cheeks tinted pink a little. I let her down where we were and she looked at us. We were quiet.

"I'll be ready for the party in a few… I need something to gain my energy." She muttered.

"TO THE COFFEE MACHINE!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"No… to the soda… and candy." She said simply. We looked at her. "I'm anti-caffeine."

"How dare you be that way. We will never forgive you for your deeds!" Kenzi said. She tossed us some soda and gestured to the candy drawer as she picked out some pixie sticks.

"What are… you eating?" Hiroshi asked.

"Pixie sticks." She said. "Flavored sugar. Just try it."

We all watched her take on a whole stick, so we tried the same and gagged a little as the sugar stung at first. She looked at us and laughed.

"If you guys are new to it, you shouldn't take it all on like me; take a little at a time." She instructed. We tried that and it suited us better. She smiled, sipping her soda and grabbing some pocky and snacking at the sticks.

"Pocky!" Kenzi said.

"You … like pocky?" Hiroshi asked. She grinned at us and nodded, since she had her mouth full. We helped ourselves to some and soon she was full of energy and we were all hanging out, dancing to random songs on television. We began joking about different things, embarrassing each other, until Kenzi stepped up with beer. I watched her looked at it edgy.

"Do you like this kind?" He asked.

"I don't really like many things with alcohol." She replied. That's good.

"You sure? I mean… It's sake." He said. Her eyes lit up.

"I've never had sake… I'll try some." I said. That's not good.

Our brains got the better of us and we all ended up drinking glass after glass of sake until we began playing strip poker. Poor Andrea didn't know how to play poker at all, so she was down to underwear, bra and a tank top. Kazuo, who had some how had a bit much himself, was shirtless, while I was in boxers and a tank top. Hiroshi lost his socks and gloves, while Kenzi was without his jacket.

"All in." Kenzi said, shoving his bottle caps into the center of the table. Andrea smiled and pointed.

"I think I got the hang of this… I call that." She said. Kenzi looked at her and tossed his cards in. As did the others, and then she did. She had a full house, eights in aces. Kenzi had… absolutely nothing. He took off his shirt. He tossed his shirt in his lap as he looked at her a moment then at the table. She pulled the bottle caps to her and Kenzi gave us all another round. We added the bottle caps in.

"Royal flush bitches." Kenzi said. Then all of us froze as she reached under her tank top, unlatching her bra and taking it off. She threw it behind her to land on the lamp, and she drank more sake. We starred at her chest for a while. It was a thin tank top. I mean it.

"Wha…" She questioned. We shook our heads and played some more.

"Full house." She said. That started her winning spree, much to our dismay. Another Sake round went through and Hiroshi passed out without his shirt on. That started her winning streak.

"Royal flush."

Out went Kazuo.

"Full house."

"I win."

"Again…"

"Take it off boys…"

"I'm getting tired of this. Don't make me loose on purpose."

"I win."

Kenzi was on the edge of passing out. So were the rest of us.

"You suck."

"Hey guys… I'm… done…" She said. Kenzi flopped back unconscious. Then everything blacked out for me.

The next morning I woke up. I was on the table in my boxers, and she was leaning over the table on my chest sleeping. I had a hangover… that's for sure. It seemed that Kazuo was awake, and he soon ran off to throw up in the bathroom. Hiroshi woke up soon after, while I pretended to sleep.

"Meh…" She muttered after an hour. I had such a sick stomach I was surprised I wasn't throwing up myself. Kenzi and the others were all hogging the bathroom. "Oh my god…"

I looked down at her. She looked at me and moved away, looking at what she was…not wearing. She was still in the tank top and underwear from last night. Then… I had it.

"Excuse me! Got to Barf!" I managed, jumping off of the table and turned to the sink.

"Me first!" She gasped out, before ending up right next to me, and we let it out in the sink.

"Aspirin for you... you… you… and you. Knock yourselves out." She said, and then took some herself and we all laid around the house trying to be completely sober. Hiroshi laid out on a chair, Kenzi took the other chair, Kazuo laid out on the couch, Andrea was in her room on her bed, and I was on the floor.

She called in sick from the phone in her room, and Kazuo was the first to be all right. He said good-bye and thanks to Andrea, and then left for Nodoka. Hiroshi and Kenzi called up a taxi and left a couple hours later.

"Yo." I said groggily as I leaned in her bedroom doorframe. She looked over at me and smiled sleepily.

"Hey. Remind me not to have so much next time." She said. "I've only been drunk once, but I never got anything close to a hangover."

"Heh... I'll try to remember." I walked in and sat next to her.

"Ugh… um... about… dinner…" She said. I looked over at her. "I know I said I wanted to take some time and stuff to get ready for school, and I said I couldn't last night even though I actually got wasted."

"It's all right." I said.

"No… Just… know that I do want to go and catch a movie or a bite to eat with you. I just want to get ready and settled into school and stuff like that before I begin to settle on anything big like that. Last night was the last thing… fun I'll be doing for a while." She said. She grinned and laughed a little. I couldn't help but smile with her. Then she thought a moment, before snapping her fingers.

"Since I called in sick today, you want to play some videogames? I'm pretty good, I'll warn you there." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Bring it on." I replied. She grinned and got up, holding her head and walking over to her television. She hooked up a play station and hopped onto the couch with a remote, tossing me one. I sat down next to her and we waited for it to start up. She grabbed some pocky on the table and popped some in her mouth.

"You know, at first I thought Japan was just a bunch of perverts and sluts that managed to get some high paying jobs and PhD's or something. Though now I see that it can actually be full of pretty nice people." She said. I felt the heat rise to my face and I looked away. "Ooh hey, come on pick your character Kyo."

I turned to the screen… and chose the cat. She chose the dragonfly. I smiled at it for a moment and then we began playing.

"Thanks for spending the day. It was really… fun." She said. I smiled down at her next to me as we walked to her door. She stood there for a moment and I nervously laughed her own soon following.

"Sure thing."

"Oh, the next time you see Kenzi, be sure to have him not bring the really strong sake." She said innocently. I chuckled a little.

"I'll be sure to pass it by him." I said. We both paused at the door and looked at each other, and I'm sure both of our faces were red.

_"I'll see you later, baby." I said. I brought out my hands and cupped her face. I looked into her glazed eyes and gently pulled her closer. My lips brushed hers and I pulled away. She smiled. _

_"See you later Kyo." She whispered before putting her arms around my neck and our lips met again._

"Kyo? Kyo?" She asked. I realized that it wasn't reality, so I blinked a few times and looked at her. "Your cell phone is vibrating."

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"_Kyo… it's Shigure."_

"What? What the hell do you want?"

_"Well I'm just here to let you know that there might be a family reunion coming up this year."_

"Screw that, you know Akito won't even let me think about those things, and like HELL I'd want to go anyway."

"_Kyo… I think it'd be good if you came… just this year. Unless… you have a girlfriend you want to keep away from him?"_ I felt my face heat up and I looked at her smiling up at me innocently. I quickly turned around

"YOU SICKO! NO I DON'T!"

"_Ooh hoo hoo…I'll look forward to meeting the future Mrs. Kyo Sohma. Buh bye!"_

"UGH!"

Andrea's POV

"UGH!" He exclaimed. I flinched back and moved. He stayed still for a while. I reached out for him, but hesitated and put my arms behind my back. I cleared my throat and he harshly turned to look at me.

"Are you all right Kyo?" I asked. His expression then quickly changed from surprised, to hurt, to happy, to neutral.

"Yeah… my cousin just pisses me off." He said. I smiled and he quickly looked away. "Eh… I should get going."

I smiled.

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

He waved as he left and I waved after him.


	8. Chapter 8

After about a week, it was the day before school started. I was ready to go to school; I was just about to head out the door when I received a call.

"All right… Thanks again. Bye." I said. I hung up and sighed. The store was closed today. I looked around my apartment.

_Kyo._

I picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"GAH! What the hell was that? Who's there? Kenzi, you ass, if you're on the line I will seriously KILL you!" Kyo shouted on the other end. I winced slightly.

"Kyo?" I asked. He began bubbling around in surprised gibberish.

"An… Andrea?" He asked from his side. I laughed a little and I heard him sigh in relief. "I was just calling you."

"I was just calling you too to be honest." I said. "It's about that question you asked of me the night of the concert you guys had."

"Same here."

"Good… you can go first."

"No, no… it's all right. You go."

"Um… all right then." I said. I sighed in thought. "Well you see, I promised you that once I was ready I'd agree and we could go out for a bite to eat, and even though the last day of summer vacation isn't the best day to bring it up, I was wondering if we could go tonight."

A silence hung on the other end for a moment before he chuckled a little.

"Perfect. I'll come and pick you up. I have the perfect thing for tonight." He said. I grinned.

"Great! When should I be ready?" I asked.

"Um… how about five?" He asked. "Or five thirty?"

"No, no. Five o' clock is fine. I'll meet you then. Bye." I said. I quickly hung up and rushed off to the door. I put on a pair of shoes and put money in my pocket as I headed off to go searching for something to wear tonight. Now for me, if you knew me at all, you would know I hate shopping, but then again I felt like I needed to wear something a bit… new for the occasion… whatever it was.

I walked through with the nosey Tsukiko following around. She suggested different stores and different styles for things… until finally she just called up her mother. We waited at the park and soon a black limo drove up. An old woman hopped out. She wore a stylish black dress, along with heels. Her hair was short and was held in grey curls. Her dark red lips turned towards Tsukiko.

"TSUKI CHAN!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her daughter and then smiling as she backed off. She frowned herself into a deep scowl as she eyed me. "Who is this beggar girl, dear?"

"Mother, you're sixty-eight and you still haven't taught yourself some manners." Tsukiko scolded. "This is the girl from America who's going to college here. This is Andrea."

"Ah!" She exclaimed, grinning and taking my hand. "Forgive my rudeness. I'm always up to appreciating foreigners. Call me Matsue… now Tsukiko dear; what did you need me for again?"

"Andrea here has a date." Tsukiko said. I felt my face heat up red.

"Tsukiko! I do not have a _date_; I'm simply going out for dinner with a friend of mine." I said.

"Oh? Who is this friend of yours?" Lady Matsue asked. I blushed harder and looked down a little.

"Kyo… Kyo Sohma from the band Cursed." I said. Lady Matsue grinned then giggled.

"I've heard that they are quite the players, and recently a young girl sang with them. Would that be, by any chance…" She said.

"Yeah… That was me, about a week ago." I replied. She squealed.

"Amazing! You simply must demonstrate for me, but only under one condition…" She began.

"Oh boy..." Tsukiko whaled.

"I must give you a makeover for your date tonight." She said. I grinned.

"Lady Matsue, you've got yourself a deal." I said. She smiled at each other and shook hands.

"I simply won't allow you to demonstrate like that though; you need your makeover first." She said. So off we went.

Lady Matsue dragged me around the town, getting me nice black slacks and a shirt with a tie, taking recommendations from the top young adult fashion style professionals she had connections with.

When she was done with me, I wore black leather strap on shoes with easy styled heels. The black slacks were free hanging over my ankles and hiding my feet. My shirt was a nice light button up dress shirt, with unbuttoned cuffs on the three quarter sleeves. A loose tie hung around my neck and I had my hair loosely pulled back with earrings. Light eye liner and mascara graced my face, along with cover up in certain places and anti-shine. I smiled when heavy duty mint tasting teeth whitener was used and starred at my hands as wrist-like accessories were there, along with plain black nail polish on my long nails. I smelled like a sweet perfume, instead of my normal vanilla spray.

I moved around in front of the mirrors. I grinned as I turned, rotating around. I looked in the mirror and saw Kenzi. I yelped and jumped down to hide.

"What's wrong?" Lady Matsue asked. I pointed to the door.

"It… it's his friend. I can't let his friend see me!" I whispered. Tsukiko stood.

"I'll distract, you react! Bye!" She said, before running off. Lady Matsue stood and held me directly in front of her. She smiled. She pointed. "Those doors… rush to it as fast as you can. Go!"

I sprinted to the doors and ran through, her following closely behind. She smiled as we stood in the back. I looked at what I was wearing and opened my mouth. She hushed me.

"Tsukiko will pay for it while she's out there, so don't worry. Let's go to your apartment then, shall we?" Lady Matsue suggested. I nodded and we continued.

We entered my apartment and I showed her around quickly before I walked off towards the bedroom. She followed me in and smiled at me as I turned around.

"Are you sure that I can take it? I mean… I'll pay for it if you'd like." I said. She waved me off.

"No, no, no dear." She said. "Now let's finish making you gorgeous for your date!"

When Tsukiko arrived, it was only time for the last minute touches on my appearance. I was given money for those 'just in-case' moments. Since I wasn't partial to purses or hand bags, I simply stuffed it down my shirt.

I spent the rest of the time brushing my teeth to make sure they were as good as they could've gotten. Then the door bell rang and I yelped. I quickly spit the toothpaste out and rinsed my brush, wiping my face and adjusting my earrings.

"We're going to leave now! Don't keep him waiting too long dear!" Lady Matsue called.

Kyo's POV

The door opened and I straightened my posture to see some old hag and that lady that owns the place walk out. I looked at them expectantly as they smiled. The lady looked at me as she followed the hag and grinned as she left the door open.

"Go on inside, she's just finishing up in the bathroom." She said. I nodded in thanks and the two gave posh strides down the hall. I took a deep breath and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind me. I walked slowly into the living room, taking a seat with a quiet "Hey!"

"Hey! I'll be right out, so make yourself comfortable." She called from the bathroom. I sat there and looked at the flowers in my hand. I looked at the bathroom door then quickly ran off to the kitchen and put it in a glass, leaving it there before venturing back to the living room and sitting on the couch.

Andrea's POV

I opened the door to the bathroom and stifled a laugh as I heard Kyo scattering to his feet. I looked up from the floor and say him standing there, his face completely red. Instead of his normal rock star clothes, he had black pants that didn't have any holes in them, sneakers, and a baggy t-shirt that looked like it was new.

I blushed a little, but still walked up to him and smiled. He smiled back and we began out the door.

"You luh… nice… too neigh..." He said. You luh.. Oh! You look nice tonight. I blushed and smiled at him as he began to try to say it clearer. "You luh…"

"Thanks." I said simply. He tensed as he continued walking next to me out to his car. "You look really nice too, Kyo."

He mumbled something I figured was thanks. I smiled and we got into the car, then drove off toward the… wherever that he decided we should go.

I looked down in my lap for a while, twiddling my fingers and doing different things with my hands to keep my mind off of how close this was to being a date.

"You okay?" He asked. I looked over at him, as he looked over at me a bit concerned. I smiled

"Yeah, just a bit… excited I suppose you'd call it." I said. Then mentally kicked myself. Hard.

"I see. If you ever want to go home, just… let me know, all right? This is a celebration thing for you." He said cautiously. I nodded and looked out the window.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked. He gave a mischievous 'hm' sound and I could just imagine him grinning. Sure enough, when I looked over, he was.

"It's a surprise." He said. I smiled, and then decided to tease him. I leaned over closer to him.

"Aww Kyo, you're no fun. You should know by now that I love surprises." I said, grinning at his face turning pink. "Just tell me… "

"Sorry. It's a s-secret. If I told you it wou-wouldn't be a surprise then." He said. I sighed.

"I can't believe you denied the adorableness that is my poorest attempt." I said. I pouted. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Pouting won't work." He said. I sighed again.

"You're tough. My dad would've been explaining today's schedule by now." I said. He chuckled. My chest tightened and I looked out the window. What was… that?

"We're here." He said. I put down my crossword and undid my seatbelt without looking up. He got out and so did I, then looked ahead of me.

"An AMUSMENT PARK?" I exclaimed. He chuckled, his face tinting pink again.

"I take it you like it?" He asked. I nodded quickly before leaping at him in a hug.

"I LOVE IT! I… I LO- WORSHIP YOU!" I exclaimed. I squeezed him tightly and he just put his arms around my waist. I looked up at him with a slightly teary grin and his face turned red before he became concerned.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I wiped my eyes with my palm.

"I haven't been to an amusement park in forever, and never been to a Japanese one before. I just… love it!" I smiled. He turned and side hugged me before leading me up to the front, his hand tugging at mine. My chest tightened and my heart pounded as I followed him. He turned to me with a childish grin on his face before going and buying us tickets; letting go of my hand. I felt it all burst into one giant chest knot until it faded away. Was I… Do I lo-

"Hey, come on!" He said. I looked over at him and rushed up to him. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Space Cadet, where do you want to go first?"

By the time it was late, we had consumed several hotdogs, popcorn bags, cotton candy bags, and pizzas… that was with the occasional soda of course.

"They're going to close the place soon." He said. "Where's the last place you want to go for the night?"

"How about we keep this in line with the stories." I suggested, and determinedly pointed to the one place couples go at the amusement park. "The Ferris Wheel."

The two of us turned red as we boarded the buggy. We sat a decent distance away from each other, practically cuddling the wall. Our hands were close together though. If we moved our hands they'd touch. My face heated up and I looked out farther. We gradually got closer to the top. I looked down at my feet. He looked down at his. There was clashing barriers in between us… or something. I could feel it. We were all alone at night on the Ferris Wheel and just sitting there.

"So…" He began. I have to give him credit for his bravery. "Nice view out, huh?"

I looked outside and held in a gasp as I looked in the distance at all of the lights. It was quite the sight.

"Yeah. Perfect for a nice night like tonight, huh?" I asked. He nodded.

"So…" He began, moving his hand and it touched mine. He quickly retracted and looked away. "Sorry…"

"No, no. It's all right." I said. I looked over cautiously as he nervously put his hand down again, only on mine. I moved my hand a little closer to him and was then starring down at our hands as he gripped it slightly. My chest tightened and my stomach fluttered as my face heated up. I looked up at him, to see he was just inches from my face. We both darkened in a blush and my heart began racing.

Was I… Was I really in…

_I am… I'm in love with…_

Him…

_Her…_

Our faces drew closer… closer… closer… and then-

"Out you go!" The Ferris Wheel Conductor said. Kyo and I quickly backed away from each other and rushed out of the compartment, awkwardly walking around the amusement park. We took a breather at an empty bench, me sitting at one end and him the other. I continued inhaling deeply, but exhaled quietly so it didn't sound like I was sighing.

_The park will be closing in five minutes._

We stood and I smiled at him, but he didn't even look at my face as he grabbed my wrist and brought me alongside him and we began walking to the car. I shivered at the night wind as it whipped through my hair. I got a little bit closer and he pulled off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said. He gave a hum in return as he put an arm around my shoulders, clutching firmly to my arm. I put a hand on his and leaned against him a little as we made our way to the car.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded slightly and he opened the back door. He pulled a pillow out of the trunk and gestured for me to get in. I did, sitting in the middle. He put the pillow down on the edge and took his jacket for a moment. I laid down on the pillow and snuggled on the seat. He leaned over me and put his jacket on me for a blanket. He smelled good.

Kyo's POV

"Here you go." I said, covering her up and shutting the door as gently as I could. I went to the driver's seat and started up the car, backing out and driving off. I put on some soft music, and kept it quiet. I looked back almost any chance I could at her. She looked so peaceful.

I couldn't help but think of the Ferris Wheel incident on the way to her place. I mean… if you almost kissed someone, wouldn't you remember that? She was leaning in too, and she didn't mind when I held her hand so I wasn't doing anything wrong… was I? No…

Though one thing is for sure. I know for a fact. I love her. Does she return it? Possibly. I'll just have to wait and make sure.

We walked up to her apartment instead of taking the elevator. It seemed… nice to hear the patting of our feet on the stairs instead of the ever so quiet humming of a box hanging on strings.

"I had a really nice night tonight." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad." I said. She fiddled with her keys, biting her lip as she looked down then stopped when she looked up at me.

"Thanks for tonight." She said.

"No problem." I said. I mentally body slammed myself. I could've said anything romantic… but I spew 'no problem' for poetry. Either way, it's now or ever.

I inhaled quickly and began to lean in.

"Taro! This is our honeymoon!" A woman shouted, causing me to straighten up and look over. A door was wide open and a woman was in a baggy nightdress, screaming at someone inside as she began tying her bathrobe. She turned to us and smiled. "Sorry if I was disturbing anything kids, but my husband wants to watch late night football instead of doing romantic, honeymoon things."

She mumbled something in English and Andrea said a few things in English to her, before the woman grinned, hugged her and walked off to her room and shut the door.

"What did you… never mind." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled back. I began leaning in again… somehow I didn't realize I was doing it until-

"Oh! Sorry again dears! Thanks again sweetie!" The woman shouted down the hall before shutting the door again. I backed away, hunched over. I growled, and looked over at her.

"Well… thanks again Kyo." She said, and yawned and gave me a quick smile before opening her door and stepping inside.

"Sure thing…" I said. She smiled as she shut the door and I grumbled as I walked down the hall.

I had several chances… okay not several but I had TWO big chances and I blew it. People just can't leave people in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrea's POV

I went into my kitchen- … my kitchen. That had a nice ring. Anyways, I walked in and noticed something by the window. I walked over to the vase and looked at the flowers. Down at the bottom of the vase was a small card with my name on it. I opened it and it had "From Kyo" on it. I smiled and smelled them, and made sure they were nice and close to the window so they stayed alive as long as possible. I'd have to get a flower care book when I went shopping next.

I took a shower and changed into pajamas, eyeing my side table drawer and the contents I secretly had in it. I opened the drawer and held up the key.

"Maybe Kyo's the guy who'll share this door with me." I whispered. I put it down inside the drawer and covered it with a small package of… sanitary napkins. Lovely novelty, I know.

I smiled as I remembered the flowers and raced over to my computer and signed on. My mom was actually on for once, and all of my friends were away or idle if not offline altogether.

**AndreaK:** Hey Madre! :D

**LynnK:** Hey sweetie

**AndreaK:** I just… died.

**LynnK:** about time.

**AndreaK:** Geez thanks a bunch. Well anyways.. I died… *is really flippin happy xD*

**LynnK:** go on…

**AndreaK:** well… I met this guyyyy who came to my job at the diner…

**AndreaK:** and I kind of… like him a little… I think.

**LynnK:** ooh I should tell your father

**AndreaK:** NO! NO WAY IN HELL!

**LynnK:** language.. tsk tsk…

**AndreaK:** well grr… anyways yeah ; and he must've done it secretly before we went out tonight… but

**LynnK:** make sure he isn't a rapist or something… you know? Wait… went out? You dated him?

**AndreaK:** Trust me mom… he's far from rapist… and… maybe.

**LynnK:** oh?

**AndreaK:** Yeah.. he's in a band… he's the singer ;D but anyways he gave me flowers -^^- they were by my kitchen window and I didn't notice till I got home.

**LynnK:** Aww… he's being nice to his groupie.

**AndreaK:** xO mom! Fine… good bye.

**LynnK:** kidding kidding. You should be to sleep though… classes are tomorrow : D

**AndreaK:** yeah.. I just yawned. Later mom. Love you ;o; tell daddy I want a hug.

**LynnK:** love you too. Dad says too bad xD I say get one from your new boy… friend… figure…

**AndreaK:** my friend… that's a guy. Later mom.. BYE DADDY!

**LynnK:** lol bye

**[AndreaK has signed off]**

After my first class that day, I ventured off towards my next class, following along the sidewalk, looking at the map of the campus as I searched for it.

"Let me see…" I said, stopping at a sidewalk intersection. "Take a left-"

"Andrea! Hey!" A voice called. I looked around to see Hiroshi coming towards me with a grin. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I said happily once he arrived.

"How was your last day with no college?" He asked. I blushed, and he scolded himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's none of my business. Kyo had asked me to find out if you really had a nice night last night on your- eh… outing considering you guys had a few awkward moments he didn't tell me about."

"No… it's all right. I'm really glad that he became concerned. Though really, I had a really nice night. He has to stop being so concerned all of the time." I said with a smile.

"He really can't help it." Hiroshi said simply. "He cares about you a lot you know, and since that whole rain thing, he's really been on edge about your feelings."

"What?"

"He told us that he never wants to see you cry. It was the most terrible thing for him to see. It was hard for him." He replied.

"I see…" I said. "I'm sorry to hear that… I'll have to talk about him-"

"NO!" He exclaimed. He calmed down. "I mean…. No. If he heard that I was talking about this stuff with you instead of keeping check on you, then he'd have my head."

"Oh," I said. "Well we wouldn't want that. Where does Kyo go to school?"

"Kyo? Oh, he goes to a small residential college in the area. I forget what it's called. I think it's Tokyo Secondary University if I remember right." Hiroshi enquired.

"Will he be home later tonight?" I asked. Hiroshi shrugged. "Can you show me to my class?"

I held up the paper for him to see and he looked at it.

"That's right across the hall from where I'm going. It's this way." He said. He ushered me there and I gave him a hug.

"Don't tell Kyo, but I'll drop bye tonight or tomorrow with something for him." I said. He awkwardly hugged me back.

"Um… all right." He said. I gave him a quick squeeze and let go.

"I don't know… you're just… I don't know. You're a better person to turn to than Kenzi." I said with a smile. I looked at the time. "Oh shoot! Bye! Class!"

"Bye." He said with a small smile, and walked off. I turned and walked into class.

Kyo's POV

"Hey man." I said.

"It's Hiroshi." He said. I stopped breathing, standing still where I was.

"And?" I asked. There was a pause.

"She said she had a great night." He said. I sighed in relief. "Oh uh… "

"Hm?"

"Never mind. You got a great girl on your hands. She… really cares for you man." Hiroshi said.

"Stop getting so weird… now… is there anything else you want?" I asked into the phone.

"Nah... Just don't let your guard down for the next couple days, you'll see why." He said, and hung up. I looked at the phone. What the hell?

I sighed and looked around my campus. Why was I so stupid that I had to end up here at a secondary school instead of Tokyo U? Hiroshi was smart enough… Andrea was smart enough- well... I don't know how Andrea did at her old school but Hiroshi was kind of a brainiac. He studied all of the time and it paid off for him.

I began driving home, but took a quick detour at a store. I walked in, grabbed the things I needed, and walked out before heading home. I looked at my pile of growing laundry. I needed to find out how to do that. Kazuo would've normally come over by now and did it for me while the guys visited but… I guess he's having troubles coming over. Nodoka is getting older… maybe she has to go to pre-k or something soon.

I grabbed some chips and looked at my phone. I don't know her number besides her cell… same with me. I grabbed my phone and called her cell up.

"_Hello Jell-O?"_ She said adorably. I smiled.

"Hey there. I just realized. We only have our cell numbers." I said. She laughed on the other end of the line.

_"Oh well I'm fine Kyo, thanks for asking."_ She said. I laughed.

"Hey… you're normally fine, so I didn't bother to ask." I said.

"Well maybe I came across a gangster that tried to rape me or something today. Or maybe I was almost killed in a hit and run. I might be in the hospital from a gun shot wound right now and you would've never known because you didn't go through the trouble of asking me a simple question." She said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. Rape? Hospital? Gun? "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Nothing. I had a little trouble getting to one of my classes but I saw Hiroshi and he helped me out while we chatted about stuff." She said simply. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You really know how to make someone nervous." I said. He laughed on the other end.

"Well I was just on- ow… hey!"

"Hey little lady, wanna come in?" A man down the hall slurred. Why was there an echo?

"No thanks." She said on her end. Then there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door, to hear and see the same old guy running up the hall in his boxers with a situation… on his hands.

"Come on darling! We can have a wonderful time together!" He exclaimed. I looked at Andrea as she held the phone to her ear, and then quickly turned to look at him, yelping in fear.

I tossed my phone before pulling her next to me into the apartment and giving him a big punch to the nose. He fell back and I quickly shut the door and locked it. She latched onto me with a hug, her cell falling next to my phone and her quick breathing being the loudest thing in the room. I hugged her back and patted her head lightly.

"Th-thanks." She said, sharply inhaling and burying her face in my shirt for a moment before letting go. "That guy freaked me out too much."

"Sure thing. The creep needed to be punched anyways." I said. I moved her behind me and opened the door, to see one of my other neighbors was sitting on top of him.

"Nice job Kyo. We finally had someone in this place that got close enough to punch his lights out. The police are on their way."

When he was dragged off by the cops, I shut the door and began walking off to the kitchen. She silently followed.

"Want a drink?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed a soda. "This is all I have for now."

"It's all right." She said, and walked into the living room and followed suit in making herself comfortable as I just flopped myself down on the couch. She grabbed a pen and paper from the table on the side and wrote down a few things before handing it to me with a grin. I looked down to see her number and I smiled before tearing it off and taping it next to the phone before writing down my number and tearing it off to give it to her.

"So, what's up?" I asked. She looked over and smiled.

"Oh… I just wanted to thank you again- for last night I mean." She beamed. I smiled at her but quickly looked away as she looked over at me instead of looking around the room.

"Well then, I just wanted to say your welcome- for last night I mean." I joked. She laughed a little and looked at me cheerfully.

After a little while of talking about our first day of college, ever, I escorted her to the door. She smiled and we stood there for a while before she reached out and hugged me, calmer this time than before. I hugged her back, but couldn't help but smile as she cuddled in and her conditioner smelled so good.

Finally, she turned her head to my ear and whispered, "Thanks for worrying about me, Kyo."

I looked at her in shock as she backed up and smiled before gripping my hands happily. She cooed a little before poking my nose.

"Bye." She said, and let go of one of my hands to open the door. She gave me one last smile before slowly drifting her hand away from mine and walking down the hall. I watched her walk way innocently, as I leaned against the doorframe with a smile.

Andrea's POV

After classes the next day, I walked home and hit my answering machine button as I walked through to check the mail. I listened as the recorded voice spoke on how I had two messages. The first was my mom teasing me about Kyo, and the second…

"_Hey um… this is Kyo. I was uh… wondering if you'd want to go check out my new performance tonight. I have some new songs so you won't be bored or anything heh. So yeah… and if you'd like we can get some free burgers or something later on. Well, I got to go. Call me up at home so my cell wont ring during class, kay? I sleep anyways so I don't want to be caught. Later, bye."_

I looked at the time then looked at the machine. I grabbed the phone and called him up, saying I'd be there and everything. After that, I hung up and ordered some dinner before doing different assignments and going to bed.

The next night after my assignments I got ready, I put on some nice clothes and got ready to go. I opened the door when a knock came and saw Tsukiko standing there grinning.

"What?" She asked. "Can't a friend visit a friend?"

"Well yeah… but I'm going out to a thing for Kyo tonight." I said. She smiled.

"I was asked by a certain someone to bring you there. So for now, we hang out." She said. She held up a deck of cards. "Rich Man, Poor man?"

So we played Rich Man Poor Man for about fifteen minutes and then went off to the place. She sat us down near the front and listened to the opening act before Kyo and band came out.

Throughout the different songs he played, the two of us smiled at each other whenever he looked over. Soon, he had gone through several of his newer songs and then he paused as his last song came to be played.

"Well, here's the last song for tonight guys," Kyo said. A few groans came out of the audience.

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS FOR BEING HERE ANYWAYS!" Kenzi shouted from behind his drums. Several people clapped and cheered.

"and _anyways_…" Kyo said, glaring behind him at Kenzi. "This song is for a certain person in the audience tonight. She helped us out when we needed it; she accompanied us during a concert, and is one great person all the way around."

I stopped breathing when he said my name and my hands when to my face, and I tried to stay calm, smiling and him and forcing myself not to cry. He smiled at me and sat on a stool, plucking the strings for an introduction before singing the sweetest song I ever heard. I wiped my eyes involuntarily as he sang, barely ever looking anywhere else.

When the song stopped, the crowd cheered and he put his guitar down and jumped off the stage and rushed over to me. He bent down and hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "I like it when you smile."

"THANKS GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Kenzi said into the mic before grabbing Kyo's guitar and jogging of the stage. Hiroshi solemnly waved and then walked off. Tsukiko got up from next to me and left, and so I stood up. Kyo clung on tighter as people began filing out. I sniffled a little and he stroked my hair.

"I…" I began. "Thanks… so much."

I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and leaned in closer before a quiet whistle filled the room. We quickly moved away from each other and looked over to see Kazuo and Hiroshi starring silently while Kenzi whistled.

"K-KENZI YOU IDIOT I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Kyo exclaimed before running after him. Kenzi dashed to his feet and sped off, and the two sprinted around the room. I smiled at them before walking over to Hiroshi and Kazuo and sat next to them.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey." They said monotonously.

"Were you guys in on…" I said, starting to trail off and make hand gestures. They nodded. "I see."

"YOU DIE!" Kyo exclaimed, jumping and tackling Kenzi.

"You might want to go and um… fix that before Kenzi ends up hospitalized." Hiroshi said. I nodded and walked over.

"HELP MEEEE!" Kenzi exclaimed as Kyo pinned him down in anger. I bent down and hugged Kyo from the side.

"Kyoooo." I sang. He let his grip loosen and looked over at me. I smiled. "Let him go…"

He let go of Kenzi and scoffed, standing up and giving one big kick to the side for Kenzi before stuffing his hands in his pockets and rushing off as his face turned a little red.

Kazuo poked Hiroshi before getting up and leaving and then Hiroshi dragged Kenzi out the door. I just stood where I was, smiling. Looking around, I didn't see Kyo so I went off to the stage and stood up in front of the empty room. I turned on the microphone and stood on the edge of the stage. I hummed the opening.

_"There's a song that's inside my soul…  
It's the one I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
I Let you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down…  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours,  
I know now you're my only hope.  
You sing to me all of the songs of the skies  
of your galaxy laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far…  
Sing to me all of the planets that laugh over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down…  
And I lift my hands and pray..  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours,  
I know now you're my only hope."_ I sang. I saw a figure to the side leaning against the side of the stage. Knowing it was Kyo, I just ignored it, but sat down and let my legs hang casually.

"S_ing to me the song of the stars…  
Of the galaxy of you dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it seems my dreams are so far  
sing to me the plans  
you have for me over again.  
__**So I lay my head back down…  
And I lift my hands and pray…  
To be only yours, I pray…  
To be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**__."_ I sang.

Kyo joined me in the chorus as he walked over and hugged me from behind. I smiled as he sat himself down behind me, his legs hanging off of the edge around mine and leaning forward a little to hug me still.

"Kyo…" I said quietly, reaching up to touch his arms. I turned my head slightly and his head was against my shoulder, his eyes shaded by his bangs. "Kyo?"

I could barely breathe and my heart raced. He didn't move at all, or make any noises. He just sat there, with me in his arms. I put more of my hands on his arms so that I was resting them completely on his arms. I turned my head more and leaned my head on his a little, then turned and sat there, quiet.

"Hey have you se- uh.. never mind." Kazuo said, walking in then leaving right after. Kyo's hand moved up more, so he was holding just below my shoulder. He lifted his head.

"I wanted to say…" Kyo began. He stood up and I followed suit. He sighed and took my hands in his. "I lo…"

"Is my guitar- forget it." Kenzi said, quickly dashing away with snickers.

"I lo…"

"MY SODA DARLING!" Kenzi shouted outside. Then there was a splash.

"I…"

"SHUT UP!" Hiroshi snapped.

"I-"

"But Kazuo took my soda and dumped it on meeee!"

"I-"

"Too damn bad…" Hiroshi said.

"…"

"Aww…" Kenzi wined.

"OH HELL WITH IT!" Kyo shouted, and pressed his lips on mine. I'd rather not describe the feeling… it's indescribable. My eyes drifted shut as he put his hands on my jaw. I put my hands up and clutched onto his shirt. He continued kissing, only lighter this time. My arms crawled up around his neck and I kissed back. He broke it and looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to do, so I smiled. He gave a small grin before kissing me again.


	10. Chapter 10

We left the building to be met with an empty parking lot, excluding Kyo's car. We walked hand in hand to the car, and Kyo squeezed in a quick peck before he shut the door for me and ran around to his side. We drove home, of course hand in hand. He walked me to my apartment when we arrived, and gave the classic romantic kiss before separation outside of my door.

"Do um… you want to do something… I don't know when?" Kyo asked. I thought a moment, before smiling.

"Well I'm going to have to make up the work I've missed, and my shift was changed because of classes. I have work for a couple hours on Sundays now too. So… how about… the movies on Sunday?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Sure." He said. "And then, just hang out or something later? Like the park, or have dinner?"

I smiled as his face turned a few shades of dark red as he tried to spend more time with me. I nodded in agreement and with a quick kiss, parted.

**LynnK:** Howdy

**AndreaK:** heyyyy 3

**LynnK:** what's up with the… 3 thing?

**[AprilH has joined the conversation]**

**[KristineM has joined the conversation]**

**AprilH:** Andrea! And… Andrea's mommy!

**KristineM:** omg Andrea! Hi Andrea's… mom ^^

**AndreaK:** hola familia y amigas

**LynnK:** um hi?

**AndreaK:** April! Kristine! Mom!

**LynnK:** are you going to answer my question?

**AprilH:** ;D answer your mommy Andrea!

**KristineM::** XD

**AndreaK:** it uh.. is a heart!

**LynnK:** Then…?

**AndreaK:** Heart… it's a bit self explanatory.

**AprilH:** omg…

**KristineM:** you mean…

**LynnK: ** O_O

**AndreaK:** Andrea… -n- … Kyo! -^^- 3

**LynnK:** that boy there? The singer in the band?

**AndreaK:** the one and only ;D

**AprilH:** WHO IS THIS…? Kyo?

**KristineM:** is he bi?

**LynnK:** =D I want to meet him!

**AndreaK:** Kyo is my new bf… he's straight… and you'll meet him… for maybe Thanksgiving or Christmas vacation.

**AprilH: ** AWWWW ;o; our little Andrea is all growd-ed up!

**KristineM:** damn

**LynnK:** so... far away.

And so that continued.

**AndreaK:** and he's 6' 1" … maybe... between 6' and 6' 1"

**AprilH:** he seems to be reaching standards… but Andrea is a good person. She might be sugarcoating this.

**KristineM:** I concur

**LynnK:** D well I'm tired. Can't wait to meet him, bye!

**AndreaK:** BYE MOMMY! ;O; love you!

**AprilH:** bye Andrea's mommy!

**KristineM:** bye Andrea's mom :D

**[LynnK: has signed off]**

**AndreaK:** but don't worry. I'll be teaching him English ;D and then yeah… I'll drag him along to the states with me :D

**KristineM:** muahahahahahahahaha…

**AprilH:** yay

And soon that concluded.

The following day, I went to work. As usual, Kyo and crew came, along with Kazuo. I walked over, my face turning a few shades of red to match Kyo's before smiling and giving Kyo a hug.

"What did I say? The day he gets a girlfriend it'll be too soon." Kazuo said with a small smirk. I blushed as I stood up straighter.

"Hell has certainly frozen over now."

After classes the next Sunday I got ready and Kyo arrived at my door. I opened the door and smiled at him as he mumbled a "Hello" and blushed. I took his hands and brought him inside. (By the way, no one else really knows but us, Tsukiko, then my mom and most likely friends in America. Kenzi, Hiroshi and Kazuo don't know… but probably have the idea that we are considering them being around the corner interrupting Kyo.)

"Don't just stand there, Kyo." I said. "You can come as much as you want. You don't really have to knock. We've known each other long enough."

Kyo looked to the side and scoffed it off. I smiled at him before turning and walking off towards my room. He slowly followed after me. I went to my side table drawer and opened it, quickly moving the embarrassing things aside and taking out the key. I put it in my pocket.

"The movie is going to start soon, you know." Kyo said. I turned to the time and jumped, then began rushing around the room, doing what I had to do. Then without haste, I grabbed Kyo's hand, and locked the door on the way out as we dashed off to the car. Kyo jumped into the drivers, as I to the passenger's then we drove off to the movies.

"I'm sorry… I'm making us rush and we might be late." I said. He smiled over at me.

"That's all right." He said. I looked at him then outside.

After the movie, we decided to calm down our whole rushed day, by just hanging out in the park. I sat on the swing and blushed when Kyo began to push me. Startled, I yelped and looked behind me to see Kyo. I looked down and smiled. Soon we were just laughing as I went up higher and higher into the air, getting a little shaken up when I felt my hands slip or my bottom move.

When I was used to it, I leaned back and let my hair and arms flow with what need be, Kyo pushing off of my hands to continue pushing me.

"Jump!" He said. I stiffened and sat up completely straight. "Come on."

"No, no, no! I cannot, and will not! That's too scary for me! I've never done it before." I said frantically. He moved in front of me at a safe distance and held out his arms.

"How about now?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No way!" I said. "I will never do it!"

"Just try it." He said. I sighed and stopped pumping, moving myself to the edge of the seat before jumping off and tackling him.

"Oh… my… freaking… gosh. Dammit, Kyo!" I managed out as I clutched onto his shirt. He started laughing. "WHAT?"

"Your face when you jumped was GREAT." He said.

"I disapprove of your sheudenfreude." I said, sitting up. He looked up at me, calming down.

"My what?"

"Sheudenfreude." I said. He raised an eye brow. "Pleasure in someone else's pain?"

He blushed and mumbled an "oh." And then sat up and pecked my cheek before hugging me. I blushed hard and my heart raced. Now it's Sunday, we've been going out for four days, but it still seemed brand new secretively. I pulled my arms out from inside his and hugged him around the neck.

"Kyo..." I whispered. I remembered the thing in my pocket. I pulled away and went into my pocket, taking it out and smiling at him. He looked at me. "I figured that I'd give this key to someone important. So, I believe you qualify in that area."

He looked at the key then took it and ripped off the cardboard backing before taking out his mini-key chain thing and putting it right on top. He grinned and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks." He said, leaning in but I backed away and grinned, standing up. He got up too and dove in again, but I ducked and walked a couple feet away from him. "Hey..."

I sprinted away, heading towards the jungle gym. I climbed up and slid down inside it, and when he jumped in, I jumped up and sat on top. He climbed up and sat with his back against mine.

"So... how were classes today?" I asked, changing the subject. He sighed.

"You're really something." He said, putting his hand on mine and turning to look at me better.

"So I've heard." I said. He chuckled and I looked over towards him so the sides of our head were resting on each other.

"Either way... classes were boring... and stupid." He said. I laughed. He raised an eye brow.

"You're preaching to the choir, Kyo." I said. He nudges his head in an understanding way. I looked out towards anything in particular.

"Hey um... Kyo?" He looked over and questioned me. "When do we get a break?"

"Well, we get Christmas." He said. "Then... that's it."

"Damn." I muttered. "No Thanksgiving?"

"Uh... I think we just get the day off." He said. I sighed.

Mom... what will I do now?

"Now remember, you can come in whenever now... so don't be all shy and come and knock and wait for me to answer. That key is the passport into my feminine domain." I said smirking. He chuckled and held my shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. He leaned in and brushed his lip gently over mine before pressing gently, being so shy about it. When he backed away, I smiled and he returned it.

"Night, Kyo." I said softly, smiling sweetly as I walked in and shut the door. When it shut I secretly leaned against it and listened as Kyo sighed cheerfully and leaned his head against his arm on the door.

"Night." He whispered, and then I heard his footsteps patter away. I smiled and went to my room with a candy bar, and signed on.

**AprilH: **hello lover girl ;D

**AndreaK: ***blush* Shush

**Supersupercheesie:** aww how cute. SO... are you and dear KYO~ coming for thanksgiving break?

**AndreaK:** T_T no...

**AndreaK:** We only get the day off over here. I'll see if I can get him to come for the uh... Christmas one though.

**AprilH:** aww okay. ;O; so depressing.

**AndreaK: **yeah..

**AprilH:** DAMN YOU JAPANESE... EVILNESS!

**AndreaK:** lol

**AprilH:** well so anyways... how far'd you get.

**AndreaK:** ...

**AprilH:** ?

**AndreaK: **my face turned three different shades of red on that one

**AprilH:** aww

**AndreaK:** shut up.. and we've only... kissed.

**AprilH:** French? Or is there some sassy sexy way to do it Japanese? ;D

**AndreaK: ** just... regular. Now then, I'm going to go... and I'm going to ignore you.

**AprilH:** kidding! KIDDING! I'll stop.

And we continued...

"Miss Koenig, will you please stay after? I have a question for you." My teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am?" I questioned, staying by her desk.

"I run an English class after this one, and I was wondering if I could actually get a fluent speaker to come and teach. I'll give you half of my pay or something, I'll even inform your job if you'd like, but those kids are just hard to explain things too and speak correctly to without getting myself frustrated." She asked. I smiled.

"I'll talk it over with my boss, and then I'll just volunteer." I said, taking out my phone. She smiled. I flipped it open.

"_Namiregawa's Diner?"_

"Hojo? It's Andrea. Would it be all right if I came in later? I was asked by my teacher to help her teach her English classes since I'm a fluent speaker." I asked.

"Eh... sure I guess. Will you be able to handle it? You'll have to run over in order to get your full hours." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I can always hop a taxi until I can raise up enough for a car." I said nervously laughing. I gave my teacher a thumbs up and I followed her off as she gave me the motions to follow her.

"You won't be- never mind. Just try to be here and don't overwork yourself." He said. I grinned.

"Sure thing, don't worry about it." I said. "Later Hojo."

I followed my teacher into her car and we began driving off.

"I didn't know you walked to school..." My teacher said.

"Hm? Oh... yeah. I never owned a car, even in America, so I just got used to walking places." I said.

"Aren't your feet on the verge of being worn out too much?"

"Sort of... but I can take it."

"You should get a car."

"Nah... I'll be fine for now." I said. "Say, what college do you teach English at?"

"Tokyo University's Secondary school."

"Ah.. I see. My boyfriend goes there."

"Ohh, boyfriend. He must be kind of proud to have a girl like you, but so early? How long have you known each other?"

"Almost all summer, but we started going out a couple months ago."

"I see."

We pulled up to the school and sure enough, I saw Kyo's car in the parking lot. I looked around and admired the area. They had a lot of nice scenery.

"For a warning now, try to ignore the boys. They're quite the flirts." She said. I nodded. Whistles came from up above.

"Hey Mrs Ru! Who's the new girl?" One boy said.

"Yeah, can I sit next to her?" Another said.

"She's teaching, boys. This is one of my authentic Tokyo University Primary students. She's here to help with English lessons from now on."

"Ooh, lay me on that teacher." One boy said.

"Ey, man. Kiki likes cute girls, right? Let's call him over."

I started walking inside with Mrs. Rumitsumoto.

Kyo's POV

"EY! KIKI! We got some hot ass outside." Sumu said.

"I don't care anymore, guys. I told you, I have a girlfriend." I said. I paused. "AND DONT CALL ME KIKI! MY NAME'S KYO DAMMIT!"

"Hello class... and try to keep it down boys, we have a permanent guest." The teacher said. "Introduce yourself dear."

"Sure." She said. I froze. That voice... "I'm here to help you guys from now on, since I'm a fluent English speaker from America. My name is-"

"Andrea?" I exclaimed. She looked up from the paper she and looked over.

"Ky... Kyo? This is your class?" She asked. I looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"Well... yeah..." I said.

"I look forward to this then." She said. I looked up at her, and like always, she was smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait. This is her, Kyo?" Sumu said.

"This is the girlfriend? No way!" Daisuke said.

"I, uh... take it that somehow I've gotten quite popular?" she questioned. Mrs. Ru left the room for a moment.

"He talks about you when he gets the chance." Sumu said. "We see why."

She looked around at everyone for a moment before she blushed and smiled. The guys all sat down and sighed. I looked over at her and she smiled at me before she went over to Mrs. Ru's desk and looked.

"I guess I'll just start for her. Call me Andrea... everyone else does." She said simply. "And... take that vocab. homework... out."

"All right, so then, if you want to say 'I ate the sandwich' if you literally translate it to English, you'd be saying 'sandwich I the ate_'_ so you'd have to change the particles and words around, and you would say..."

"_I etu da sanduwichu."_

"I... aaaaate... the... saaaand... wiiiich." She corrected. "It's hard for most people that know English to understand you guys if you put in your little 'o' and 'u' to help yourselves out. That's when so many people are going to be getting prejudice on you."

"I atu- ..."

"I ate. Thhhhhe. Sandwich."

"I ate.. da? Ne... the? Sandwich."

"There you go... Mr... Sumu." She said. I held back a smile as she sat on the empty student desk in front and smiled at everyone as the teacher grinned at the desk, doing other work she needed to do.

"All right... Kyo, could you please translate the first paragraph of the passage?" She asked. I looked up at her and then down at the paper, my face heating up.

"Come on Kyo… don't keep her waiting." Daisuke whispered. I glared at him before standing up.

Andrea's POV

"Miss Rumitsumoto, I was wondering if you were going to be going to the board meeting to…night?" A man said, walking in and looking over at me curiously before looking over at the teacher.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Hibachi! This is one of my students from the primary school. She's here to help with pronunciation. Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh um.. I was wondering if I was still open for audit…" He said. I ignored him and continued on with the class as he talked about sitting in and listening since he wasn't too good in English.

"So if you want to put it simple, the ways Japanese styled sentences are to me are completely messed up." I said. "It took me a while to actually get my Japanese grammar down since I learned Japanese."

"What do you mean…?" Mr. Hibachi asked. I turned to him.

"Well, in Japanese, the sentence structure is subject, object, verb, but in English it's subject, verb, object, not to mention that you guys put in your particles in different places than we do." I said.

"Aha… so if I wanted to say… 'My name is Mr. Hibachi' I would be saying…?"

"I Mr. Hibachi to be." I said.

After that, the bell rang and I stood at the door, giving the guys high fives and punches. I felt eyes on me as Kyo came over and hugged me with a big blush on his face. He backed up and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'll bring you home if you want." He said softly.

"Sure, I'll be right with you." I said. I tilted my head up and kissed him softly before gently pushing him out the door. His friends started teasing him and when I looked over, Mrs. Rumi was smiling while Mr. Hibachi eyed me. He instantly smiled.

"Well I'll be off. Have a nice day." Mrs. Rumi said and walked off.

"May I have a word with you in private?" Mr. Hibachi asked. I smiled and nodded, shutting the door. Then he locked it. I began backing up.

"Mr. Hibachi?"

He grabbed my shoulders tightly and backed me up against a table, clasping his lips down on mine. I tried to fight him off but he held tightly onto me. He moved his hands around my body, and lifted up my shirt. When it had to go over my head, he backed up, and I took that chance to scream. He held my legs by twisting his around them, and held my wrists together with one hand while removing my shirt with the other.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyo's POV

I paced the halls, waiting for her before I heard a scream. My friends and I froze in our places before turning around and sprinting back. I felt my stomach shift when I saw the door shut. I rammed myself into the wall and turned the handle. Locked. I looked into the side window, and felt the anger rise when I saw her laid out on a table with Mr. Hibachi on top of her. She was crying hard and she tried fighting him off as her face started turning purple.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Guys, help me break down the wall!" Daisuke ran for Mrs. Rumi, and as she called the police, we ran and body slammed the door, breaking it down off of it's hinges. I ran and tackled Mr. Hibachi as he unhooked her bra. Daisuke and Sumu took over him for me and I stood up and turned my attention straight to Andrea as she hooked her bra. I turned to her as she covered herself with her shirt nearby and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder for a moment before backing away and putting on her shirt. I reached out for her again and she flinched.

"It's all right…" I whispered and quickly hugged her before she could flinch. I sat down and pulled her up onto my lap. She whimpered and I rubbed her arms to calm her down.

When the police arrived, I sat with her in the nurse's office, her on my lap just crying. Daisuke and Sumu soon joined us after that bastard was taken away. An officer said that she could calm down and file a full report when she was ready.

"Should you take her home, man? She doesn't need some place like the nurse." Daisuke said.

"You're right. Come on, babe." I said. I picked her up bridal style and I carried her out to my car and put her in the passenger's seat. I quickly ran around to the driver's side and held her hand the whole ride.

I stopped at the light where you could go one way or another to either of our houses. I looked over at her. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked over, giving me a small smile, but I could see her mouth trembling.

"Do you want to go to your house or mine?" I asked. She shrugged. I figured her place would be better since her clothes and things were there, so I went into that parking lot and carried her inside. She was asleep by the time I reached her door, and I quickly unlocked it with my keys around my wrist. I shut the door with my foot and walked over to her room. I set her down on her bed and lay down next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me before digging her hands into her eyes to wipe her tears.

I looked at her and she blinked a few times before I smiled at her. I leaned into her and she turned away. I backed away from her and looked down at her. She sniffled and shook her head.

"Not after… today…" She whispered. I nodded and hugged her. She wiped her lips with a pale tone to her face before weakly kissing my cheek and hugging back. "Sorry…"

"No… it's all right. I understand." I said. I kissed her forehead and sat up quickly when she started crying. I bit my lip when she curled over and slid herself into a ball and relaxed herself as she swayed into the covers. I looked at her nervously. "Um… I'm… I'm sorry if I made you cry!"

She sniffled and moved once again, but I didn't pay attention; my bangs shaded my eyes from viewing anything. I pursed my lips together and cursed myself for making her cry. I'm such an idiot.

When I felt a hand on mine, I tensed up, the blood rushing to my face. I looked over at her, as she clutched my hand. I looked at her and she sat up and hugged my arm. I felt her pull me closer and I moved over next to her. She hugged me around the waist and cuddled her head into me.

"It's nothing to be sorry for." She said. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me before I joined her. "I was just so scared… a girl I knew when I was little was… raped… for real. It changed her completely. So when it started I was scared out of my wits… but then you came in and… I just…"

She clutched onto me tighter and I stroked her arm. I gently shushed her and kissed her hair. She loosened her grip on me and calmed down before kissing my cheek again.

"Kyo… I can't thank you enough." She whispered. I laid us back and she leaned her head on my chest before wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue.

Andrea's POV

I woke up the next morning in Kyo's arms. The heat to my face rose up, but I smiled up at him. Through everything tough on me, he's always been there. I feel bad though, because I didn't want to really be touched last night after the attempt from that teacher, but after something like that, I really don't think that anyone would want to even be in the same room with another person.

I looked around the room before turning my head back and just laid there with his arm around me. I smelled his scent there and smiled. Leaned closer to his hand on his upper stomach and kissed it.

_Thank you so much Kyo_.

When he woke up, I was startled, since he suddenly clutched my side and kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled so he kissed me on the lips quick. I turned and got off of the bed, going towards my closet for a new set of clothes for the day. I smiled at him in the door way before heading off to the shower. When I walked out, I looked around and then suddenly heard a guitar playing. I followed the sound to find him in my room playing the song he wrote for me. I looked at him as he smiled at me and changed the song to one I've never heard of before. I walked over and sat next to him, listening. I nodded my head with the tune. One… two… three… four… one… two… three… four.

"Do you like it so far?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He smirked. "It's a new song for you."

I felt my chest clench up all at once. I looked at him teary eyed and I hugged him tightly as soon as his guitar was off. He looked down at me, his face turning red before he hugged back. I looked up at him and he cautiously leaned in ever so slowly I looked at him before smiling and leaning in the rest of the way. We turned, and he started moving me back more. I abided and soon he was over me. I put my arms around his neck. His body became hotter quickly and his tongue edged out and licked my lip.

I wasn't completely sure what to do, but I opened my mouth to continue, and his tongue slid in. I adjusted quickly and we continued kissing. He put a hand on my side and it trailed under my shirt. I blushed and moved his hand out. He broke the kiss and I looked at him expectantly. His face was a deep red.

"Sorry… I got out of hand. I'll stop." He whispered. He laid off to the side with his head on my chest. I blushed a little and watched him just lay there. I smiled down at him as he gradually started shutting his eyes.

**AndreaK: ** hey mom

**LynnK**: Andrea! How are you sweetie?

**AndreaK:** fairly well actually. I went to work and had a nice day… went to class and had a nice day. Met up with Kyo and his friends and had a sort of nice day (Kenzi is worse than what Patrick was.)

**LynnK:** since… it happened?

**AndreaK:** yeah. Tsukiko and Kyo have been wondrous on making me feel so much better and get over it… thank goodness it didn't really happen. I'd be sad to just think about what kind of a wreck I'd be now. It's early December for crying out loud.

**LynnK:** true. I'm glad you have a girl to talk to and a boyfriend to fill in the spaces.

**AndreaK:** you make it sound so illegal.

**LynnK: **does it really?

**AndreaK:** yeah it does mom

**LynnK:** speaking of, am I getting a flight for two.

**AndreaK:** honestly, I haven't asked him if he wanted to yet. He just walked in though from a gig.

**LynnK:** then ASK HIM already!

"Ask me what?" Kyo asked as he read over my shoulder, placing a kiss on my cheek. I looked at him. His English has improved way too much. I turned and faced him in my chair.

"If you would go with me to America?" I asked. He looked at me silently. "For Christmas Please? I mean if you don't want to you don't have to go, but my parents would like to meet you and-"

He grinned and hugged me, forcing me to stand up and hug him back. I yelped.

"Of course!" He said cheerfully. "I would be an ass if I said no!"

I smiled and hugged him back, thanking him over and over and over. He sat on the chair and I sat in his lap and replied

**AndreaK:** ok I asked him =D

**LynnK:** and?

**AndreaK:** YES! HE said YES! Yay -^^- *tackles him*

**LynnK:** now now, save that for after you're married.

I blushed and turned to look at him blushing too. I smiled and our lips met.

**AndreaK:** Don't worry mom, I'm not ready for that yet lol xP

**LynnK:** that's good. You'll be one of the better ones of your generation. :D

**AndreaK:** That was the plan ^^

**LynnK:** so when do you guys get off for Christmas?

**AndreaK:** um… idk let me check.

I got up and went over to a calendar. It was late November, early December now, so the 20th, to the 5th. I walked back over to see Kyo looking over at me with a small innocent smile. I smiled back at him and returned to my seat on his lap and began typing.

**AndreaK:** Dec 20 to Jan 5 :D

**LynnK: **Damn. That's a long time without college.

**AndreaK:** I know, but oh well. Yay Japan ^_^ xD

**LynnK:** lol well I guess I'll just set up tickets now. Do you want to leave the 20 and return the 5? Or sooner… later… whatever?

**AndreaK:** yeah. To US the 20, to Japan the 5. =3 *gusta ny*

**LynnK:** okay it's all set up. What's your address?

**AndreaK:** 1755 Tsuzuka Namiregawa Apartments, apt 240. Tokyo Japan

**LynnK:** all right.

**AndreaK:** I'll email you with a picture of the address with characters, so you can paste it on for people

**LynnK:** ok

"Hey um… shouldn't you be going to class?" I questioned. He looked at me then looked to the side. "Why aren't you going to class?"

"I wanted to stay here and make sure you're all right." He said. I stood up and looked at him.

"You're going to class. I'm taking the day so I don't have to go against that… guy again. That doesn't mean that you should." I said. He looked at me innocently. I put my hands on my hips and he smiled. I grabbed his hands and forced him to stand up. He looked at me and I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Hey…" I said. "Go to class already. So you can come back faster…" He chuckled and backed away. He leaned in.

**LynnK:** stop making out over there!

I smiled as the computer beeped. "My mom."

"I'll see ya later then." He said. He pecked my lips. "Take care in the mean time."

I smiled.

I watched him walk out, waving on his way before I sat down at my desk.

**AndreaK:** shut up mom… I'm old enough to get married, so you shouldn't yell at me for kissing my boyfriend.

**LynnK:** aha. I guessed right.

**AndreaK:** shush. He just left for class. I'm staying home.

**LynnK:** why aren't you going, missy?

**AndreaK:** well…

And after I explained, and after my parents calmed down…

**LynnK:** I guess it's good that you know him then.

**AndreaK:** yeah… he's my superman… xD You should listen to that song…

**LynnK:** what one?

**AndreaK:** Kryptonite by 3 doors down.

**LynnK:** I'll check into it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Kyo?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who are your parents?" I asked. He paused a moment.

"My mother um… passed away when I was younger." He said, looking down. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him. I walked over and sat next to him, one leg over his lap as I hugged him. He looked over and hugged back quickly as soon as I sniffled.

"I'm so sorry. Kyo, I didn't know." I said. I hugged him tighter. "And… your father?"

"He's alive. He just lives far away from here." He said. "How about we meet him?"

"YES!" I said, jumping for it.

When it came time to meet Kyo's father, I was really nervous. I stuck close to his side as we walked up to the small old house. Kyo knocked on the door, and an old man opened the door. He was wise looking with his black hair tied back. He looked Kyo and then to myself.

"Hey!" Kyo said. The man smiled.

"Hello Kyo." He said. "Come on in and introduce me to your lady friend."

We walked inside and took off our shoes, and Kyo held my hand and the man looked a little surprised when he noticed.

"Well, master, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Andrea Koenig." Kyo introduced. The man was completely flabbergasted as he shook my hand.

After visiting, I discovered that Kyo's father, named Kazuma, is a very kind man that owns a dojo and teaches small children how to perform martial arts. Little did I know, Kyo and many of his family members happened to be some of his very own students. Unfortunately, he was too embarrassed to show them off because he was a little "rusty" because he's into the band more than martial arts. His father also was very supportive of our relationship, but he seemed very surprised over Kyo having a girlfriend. Maybe, to him, Kyo just didn't seem like one of those guys. Before we left, I went to the bathroom.

Kyo's POV

"I'm happy for you Kyo." Master said. I blushed and looked in the direction of the bathroom. "She's a real keeper."

"That's a reason that I wanted to talk to you about." I said. He looked at me curiously.

"Kyo… are you going to-"

"On Christmas day… if it's all right with her family…"

"Where's the um..."

"It's in where she'll never look. Don't worry." I said. "Would you be able to come to the states too?"

"No… I wouldn't want to burden her family. Just go. I'll stick around when I can."

"Thanks…"

December 20, 2013

Andrea's POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock waking me up. I punched it before throwing it across the room. I rolled out of bed and went into the shower before coming out and getting dressed casually. I munched on cereal as I called up Kyo.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey." I said. He perked up.

"_Oh hey! You ready?"_ He asked.

"Just about. I'm in the middle of breakfast. All of my crap is by the door though." I said. He chuckled.

_"Well I'm just about ready myself. I just have to do a double check on my things because I can't find my keys."_

"Right jacket pocket."

"_What?"_ There were sounds ruffling and then the jingling of trees. "_How the hell..?_"

"I have my ways." I said smirking.

_"Haha. Well I'll be right over. I'll just pack my things into the back."_

"All righty, I'll be ready."

"You take what road?"

"That one right up here it's labeled with a giant 'EIGHTEEN' on the sign."

"This?"

"YES!" I exclaimed. We sped in a turn down the road and followed it to the airport.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_You ready or whatever?"_ My mom said.

"We're not even at the airport yet. Well no… we just pulled in and we're acting like an old couple on a road trip." I said.

"No we're not, I'm just not sure of what I'm supposed to be doing here. I've never been to the airport before." Kyo said, turning to me. I leaned on the window and used my other hand to turn his head to the road.

"_Lovely_" She said. "_Let me know when you're almost at the airport_."

"Well the tickets say that the flight will make it to Syracuse at… your three o'clock pm. So I'm really tired since I just woke up at 1:30. In the morning. And I hate talking." I said. I suppressed a yawn.

_"All right. I'll be there at three. Meet me in the terminal."_

"Kay."

_"Kay."_

"Bye mom."

_"Bye Hun."_

I hung up and we went into the airport, got ready, and soon within a matter of time we were on our way to New York.

"Hey." Kyo whispered. "Wake up. We're here."

I opened my eyes and raised my head from his shoulder. I looked around and sure enough, people were filing out of the plane. I smiled and got my baggage I carried on. Kyo grabbed a place in line and let me in front. I walked off of the plane and into the terminal. I waited for baggage claim and soon we piled it all onto a cart that Kyo forcefully pushed on his own.

"So… your folks here yet?" He asked, his palms getting sweaty as he held my hand. I smiled and pecked his cheek, feeling him squeezing my hand when I did. I squeezed it back and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I have my family around my finger. If they try anything I'll calm them down. Just don't get offended by some of their customs. We're Americans so we don't really bow or anything to each other, and we freely do whatever." I said. He nodded. "The most you have to do is prepare a firm grip for the men in the family."

I looked around. "Hey! It's my brother!" I said, excited. I smiled and waved to my brother, now sixteen. I grinned as he saw me and turned to my parents before he ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back and then turned him and caught him in a headlock, before giving him a noogie. "Hey you brat! How's it going?"

"Haha. It's going good." He said before he freed himself. "So where's the bee eff?"

I laughed and hugged my parents and aunt and uncle as they walked up. Then I turned to Kyo and walked over to him, and grinned as I held his hand.

_"Guys… this is Kyo_. Kyo… this is my mom, Lynn… my dad, Mike… my Aunt Deb, Uncle Joe, and my little brother Patrick." I said, introducing him. They looked at me before shaking his hand. I smiled as he hugged or shook their hands keeping firm grips.

"Kyo, you're going to have to start speaking English you know." I said. He shyly greeted them.

After everyone was acquainted with everyone else decently enough, we all went home and sat around the table. I helped translate a few things that Kyo hadn't learned yet. He learned to be able to not have a terrible accent since I've quit volunteering and I personally tutored him. I smiled and held his hand as my family started interrogating him. I squeezed his hand when he became uncomfortable.

"And what are your intentions?" My dad asked. I sighed and let go of Kyo's hand.

"Dad… you're being over-rational. Stop making Kyo uncomfortable." I said, walking over to him and hugging him. "But that question is my cue to leave for I dare not wish to hear the answer for personal causes."

I kissed Kyo on the cheek and walked into the next room with my mom and dragged my brother with me. I sat and watched some TV while my brother sat next to me, making fun of some people on TV that I joined in on.

Kyo's POV

"And what are your intentions?" Her father said. She let go of my hand before I had a chance to calm down, so my hand fisted. The deadly question I was warned about so many times has come to me. I watched her get up and walk over to her father, hugging him from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

"Dad… you're being over-rational. Stop making Kyo uncomfortable." She warned, continuing on. She walked over and kissed me on the cheek before dragging her brother into the next room to watching TV. Her mom and aunt followed.

"Well?" Her father asked.

"I don't know just yet sir. Your daughter is a wonderful person, and I would love to see where the relationship will take us, I just want to wait and see if it leads us in any further direction."

"I see…"

"Though… I believe strongly that I know where it is going. I know we've only been going out for a little while but… I would like to um…" I said. I whispered the last part while glancing into the next room.

"Well you seem like a nice boy. Really well defined and knows where priorities lie. I'll… I can't believe I'm saying this… I'll… allow it. You have my blessing." Her father said. Everyone else in the room agreed and her mother got a little excited over the whole thing, but calmed down a short while later.

Her uncle called her back in and she came in and sat by me, grinning ear to ear. She looked to her family and looked at them expectantly, nervously holding my hand.

"Well?" She asked. We looked at them as they stood up, and we stood up too. Then I saw her dad smirk, and her uncle chuckled. She squealed and hugged me before hugging them. I shook their hands and I was given a "welcome aboard".

She smiled at me happily and I just smiled back at her as she held my hands. She bit her lip before kissing me quickly then hugging me again.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She whispered. She looked over at her family and smiled. She then went and hugged her brother, who gave me a death glare. I gulped nervously.

"Well, let's get a different party started. Mom, can I borrow your vehicle thing?" She asked. Her mom nodded and tossed her the keys. She grabbed my hand and turned to the door, putting on her shoes. "Gonna go grab April and Kristine and crew! Be back for dinner!"

She said, dragging me off and hopping into a van. She started driving off down the road. I looked around.

"So… what's around here?" I asked in Japanese.

"There's a library, houses, stores, houses, huge high school, houses, a few colleges and parks, houses, ethnical diversity, oh, and houses." She said. I laughed. She flipped on her cell phone and I sat and waited, wondering what we were going to do.

Andrea's POV

"_Hello?_"

"Hey… I'm at my home base." I said.

"_No freaking way! Where are you?"_

"On my way to introduce you to a certain guy who came with me for the holidays."

"_Oh my gosh. Does he- hurry up! Pedal to the medal woman! Floor it! Me and Clarissa are here!" _

"Sorry but I'm at a 30 mph zone my friend. I'll be there shortly."

"_Stupid speed zones._" I laughed.

"Why the hell are we going so slow?" Kyo asked.

"Because it's a 30 mph speed zone." I replied.

"_STOP TALKING ABOUT ME IN JAPANESE YOU FREAK!"_ April shouted on the other line.

"OH YEAH… so April… she's a total bitch you won't like her!" I said loudly into the phone.

"_BITCH!"_

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" Kyo shouted. I clasped a hand over his mouth. When he fought back I pulled over.

"Hold on a second." I said. I put the phone on the shelf by the speedometers and turned as soon as he tore my arm away and kissed him. He seemed to fight back still at first, but quickly changed and got into it, so I broke away and grabbed the phone before pulling out and continuing to drive. He looked at me a moment before scoffing and looking out his window.

"Okay." I said.

"_What did you do? He was screaming his guts out and now he's…calm? How did you do- oh… you promised him some loving didn't you?"_ I blushed and yelped.

"No I didn't… I didn't promise him anything!"

"_You gave him a quick bee-jay?"_

"NO." I said, blushing even more. Kyo looked over at me curiously. "I feel so lucky that he- never mind. We're almost there. I'm at the light in my mom's thingy."

"What? Really? Oh my gosh!" She replied, and banging noises of her rushing down steps were heard on her end.

"Now we're driving… we're driving… we're slowing down… we're turning… we're parking… we're parked." I said. "We're shut off… we're getting out… we see you. Good bye."

I put my cell phone away and stood in front of Kyo as they rushed out, tossing her phone into the snow. I ran for them and we hugged, spinning around until we were in our original positions.

"Okay. Guys, this…" I said, turning and hugging Kyo from the side as I brought him up closer. "..Is Kyo. Kyo, this is my friend April, and then Clarissa."

After the agonizing introductions for Kyo, we decided to grab Kristine, so we piled into the car and drove off.

"Kristine? Hey it's April." She said. She put the phone on speaker.

"_Oh hey! Hahaha."_ Kristine replied.

"Guess who I'm riding with?"

_"Who?_"

"Andrea and her _BOYFRIEND_." April said. I reached back and smacked her in the head.

"April stop being mean!" I said.

"_OH MY GOD Andrea!"_ Kristine called on the other end.

"Hey Kristiiiine! I'm in New York with Kyo!" I said.

"_GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"_ She screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm turning into the park now… get out here." I said.

"Okay… and how far do you think you're going to get with her?" Kristine asked. I spit my drink out my window.

"Guys, shut up! He went through it with my dad; he doesn't need to deal with you." I warned. They started teasing me. "Guys, I will throw you out of the vehicle… in front of Ryan's house. Now… go away."

"We're just kidding around with him…" Kristine said. "He hasn't said much."

"Yeah..." April said. Clarissa just laughed.

"Kyo." I said. I looked at him. "Give them worthy conversation, or answer the question."

"Well, what do I say?" He asked.

"Okay, let's try this." I said. "What have you two done lately?"

"Do you guys want to get together the day after Christmas or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." April said.

"Hell yeah." Kristine replied. I dropped them off, giving them hugs and stuff. Then I went home and walked in to see dinner. I held Kyo's arm and we walked over to the table with some plates and sat down. We ate dinner, putting our two cents when we could. I commented more than Kyo, since he was still getting used to my family.

When the night came, my dad forced me to sleep in my room, while Kyo slept downstairs on the couch. I sighed as I put my hair up. I walked over to him as I left the bathroom and yawned as I hugged him, a quick peck to his lips. He hugged back and my dad pulled me away to go upstairs.

"Night Kyo…" I said.

"Night."

"_I love you_." I said in Japanese. I smiled at him as he blushed and he looked down with a small smile before looking up at me.

"_Love you too."_ He replied. I smiled and walked upstairs.

"What did you say?" My dad asked as we went upstairs. I grinned.

"Nothing bad… just wishing him a nice night." I said.

"He seemed a little… embarrassedly giddy about it."

"Don't be perverted about it, but I said something simple to him." I said smirking. "Ask mom if you don't know."

I woke up when Christmas arrived, and I convinced my father that Kyo and I won't do anything. So I turned and looked over to him sleeping. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting out and heading off to take a shower. After the two of us took showers…separately…and everyone returned home. So we began sending off presents. Since no one knew what to get Kyo, I told them that he'd be fine with a simple card or something in it. My parents gave him a sweater, and then my brother gave him some CDs. Everyone else gave him money.

I doubled up with Kyo, and we gave my brother a new MP3 player, my mom, aunt and grandmother some Japanese crystal knick knacks, my dad, uncle, grandfather on my dad's side, and grandfather on my mom's side some technology things, and then I bought a few things for others.

I gave Kyo a few things. Kyo decided to give me my gift and everyone turned to look at me as I sat down on the couch by my present pile. I looked around curiously before turning to Kyo. Kyo smiled and got down on one knee, taking a deep breath. I blushed and looked at him, my heart racing faster and faster.

My heart stopped as he started talking, testing out some of his English. My pulse increased, I couldn't think much anymore.

"Andrea, will you… marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I… Oh my gosh, yes! YES!" I exclaimed, leaping into his arms, with tears of joy. A small applause filled the room, and he placed the ring on my finger before kissing me like when we first did. I hugged him tightly.

The day after Christmas, I got up and Kyo was allowed to sleep in my room… but the door had to be cracked open. I got stuff ready and my grandfather from Florida came in and poked me.

"Mornin' Sweetie." He said. I laughed.

"Morning." I said, having some cereal.

"What's that boy's last name there?" He asked.

"Sohma. S-o-h-m-a." I said.

"I see." He said. I admired the ring on my finger. He walked away and Kyo walked out, scratching his stomach under his t-shirt. His bed hair was simply adorable and he smiled and kissed me when he came out.

"Your friends are coming today, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Dress warm; we're going to meet them on snowmobile." I said. I had showed them what they were earlier, but he never had the chance to ride them so when I told him about it, he got excited and rushed off to get dressed. I gave him a winter jacket of my dad's and then put on my own, walking out and giving him a helmet, before I put mine on and hopped onto the sled. He hopped on behind me since he didn't know how to drive it. I drove around to heat it up, before I had to go inside to get the phone. Kristine, along with Clarissa was dropped off at April's house, so April, Clarissa and Kristine would be driving up together. I said I would meet them at white lake.

When they met up with us, I drove them there from the side of the road and then turned into the road and sped through with them right behind me. We got there and I pointed to have them park in the driveway, while I brought Kyo with me and we parked the sled in back. I got off and put my helmet on the sled, and Kyo followed suit. I walked up to them and hugged them, then they hugged Kyo. I led them inside.

I took of my jacket, and I hung up everyone's things, then I took off my gloves.

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FINGER!" April exclaimed. I looked at my finger and smiled. I showed them my hand.

"It's my Christmas present." I said. I smiled.

"Oh my god." Clarissa said, giving me a hug. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations!" April exclaimed, giving me a tackle hug. Then she turned to Kyo.

"You are a worthy adversary of her affections. I will undoubtedly take off my hat and bow to you in defeat." April said. She mimed it. "But I shall not continue to try."

"Are you sure that he likes me?" Kyo asked as I went over a few things. It was the day after we returned from the states. So today is January 6th.

"Of course. He said he liked you." I said. I kissed him. "When should we start planning?"

"I… don't know exactly. When do you want to get married?" He said, blushing a little. "That sounds weird."

"Yeah." I agreed, chuckling a little. "I want to be married on a Wednesday, because it's just something of a fetish of mine. We could have it during… April?"

"Three months away?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"Not many people in my family have been married or anything in April." I said. "Summer would be to hot, and a lot of people including my parents and aunt and uncle have gotten married in the summer. The winter is just too cold for weddings, May is overdone, June is my birthday, and March is still a little snowy."

"Oh… I see." He said. "I don't really care then. We'll need time to prepare and stuff. I mean… It's January."

"Yeah I know, so then.. if April's bad… how about August? September? October? November? January? March? "

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't get too ahead of yourself. I'll deal with August through October."

"All right." I agreed. I went through the things on my table. I went through my bills and stuff, and then that got my thinking.

"Ky… Kyo?" I asked. He looked up from the fruit basket.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I was wondering, you know… If um..." I stuttered. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"What's up?" He asked. I watched his eye brows raise slightly.

"Well, I know you don't necessarily care for your apartment, because it's so small and stuff. So… if you'd like, you can um… move in… here. I mean, you spend most of your time here anyways, not that it's a bad thing, I'm just saying that you might as well just live here anyways since we're, you know, getting married." I said; my speaking pace tripling. "Sorry… it's a dumb idea, you'd rather be at your own apartment, and it would be weird if the guy moved in with the girl, right? I don't know what I'm saying so I'll just be quiet now."

Kyo looked at me for a moment before he smiled. He slid his hand around mine and continued smiling, his eyes showing reassurance.

"If you want me to move in with you, I will." He said. "It's only natural anyway. We'd have to move in together sometime."

"I… I guess you're right." I said, and a knock came to the door. I pecked his cheek and went over to the door, opening it to see Tsukiko, Hojo and Kosuke.

"Hey." I said. "What's up? Come on in." I moved out of the way, and gestured inside with my hand. Tsukiko took one look at my hand and grabbed it, looked at it, and flipped it over before gasping and jumping back.

"What's wro- oh? Yeah… heh heh. Sorry for not telling you guys yet."

"Saying what?" Hojo asked. I showed him my ring, wiggling my fingers to give it effect. "Oh. Congratulations?"

"Thanks." Kosuke looked at my ring and smiled. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Well actually, he's sitting at the kitchen table." I said, shutting the door behind them and leading them in, taking my bills and putting them on the counter. They sat down and looked at Kyo.

"Ah it's that boy!" Tsukiko said. "From the night club!"

"Night club? Heh. What you doing at a night club, boy?" Kosuke asked.

"Night club? He comes into the restaurant everyday and holds her up on her work." Hojo accused.

"Ok um… he's in a band… as the singer. He does a gig there every week. He comes into the restaurant every day to see me." I said.

Well after, it turns that they came up to welcome me back to Japan. I took it gratefully.

Soon, January went by quickly, and once the weather was warm enough, we called up Kazuo, Nodoka, Kenzi and Hiroshi (who weren't really all that surprised we got engaged so early in the relationship) and we all met up at my place.

"Okay, Kyo, you will take your clothes and your things in the bathroom, Nodoka and Kazuo will do the living room, Hiroshi and I will handle the kitchen."

"What about me?" Kenzi asked.

"You can… start spraying the place." I said. "Then vacuum the rooms when they're done being evacuated."

"Oh… okay." Kenzi said, satisfied.

We got to work, quickly putting the boxes for each designated room into each car. When the kitchen was finished, thanks to the glorious and careful handiwork of Hiroshi and yours truly, Hiroshi went to help Kazuo and Nodoka, while I helped out Kyo. Kenzi got to work making the whole room wonderful smelling and all that good stuff.

Finally we finished, and after Kyo dropped off his apartment keys, we all drove off to my place. We stopped outside the building.

"We have our work cut out for us, I see." I said. Kyo laughed and got out.

"You go ahead and unlock everything; I'll start bringing in boxes." Kyo said.

"I'll call out Hojo and his younger brother on my way in." I said. I rushed inside and when I reached inside, Hojo and a man that looked a few years older than me stood up. I smiled.

"The black car, blue car, and dark green SUV out there with the trunks open and its filled with boxes. The green SUV has kitchen stuff so watch out." I said, gesturing out. "Just follow the guys in if you don't remember the way to my place."

"Oh, um.. Andrea." Hojo called. I turned looked over. "This is um... this is my brother Rei."

"Hey." Rei said, bowing before holding out his hand. He had a demanding, yet innocent presence about him. It was quite adorable for someone that looked like him. I bowed then took his hand and shook it.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Rei. My names Andrea." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." He agreed. I smiled at him, and he returned it, before I let go of his hand and walked off to my apartment.

"Where does this go?" Kenzi asked.

"Over there. The K stands for Kitchen."

"Hey, where should I put this?" Rei asked.

"In the living room… like what is says on the box." I said. He nervously laughed.

"Y-yes, yes. Of c-course." He stuttered, and went off. I looked at him and shook my head.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"He asks me the stupidest questions." I said.

"Who?"

"Rei." I whispered.

"Oh. How are we going to set up all of these things? Like… where my clothes going to go." Kyo asked.

"We'll handle it later." I smiled.

-Kyo and Rei POV-

**I watched her. So beautiful. I never thought there was ever such a thing. It astounds me to no limits. Andrea. **

_The girl that I will marry… I, Kyo, will have her hand in marriage to be my wife._

The girl that I want to ask out. I, Rei, will ask her out.

-Andrea POV-

After a while, we all finished and Kazuo went out and grabbed everyone subs. He returned and we hung out around the place. It seemed to be approved by everyone, even though all of the boxes didn't help space matters.

"So what's with the sudden moving?" Rei asked.

"Hm? Oh! Rei's a little out of the blue so he didn't know." I said, smiling. Rei looked at me confused. I held out my hand to show him the ring, and Kyo came over to put his arms around me. Rei's face tinted red and he starred at the ring.

"Kyo and I are engaged." I said. His face fell before he smiled again.

"Congratulations. When did this happen?" He asked. I grinned.

"Christmas." I said. "Best Christmas present EVER given to me…" I grinned at him.

"Maybe that one bike from when I turned ten was better… it had frilly streamers." I joked. He blushed as he kissed me. I felt a stinging icy glare coming in our direction, but when I looked around, everyone was fine. "That bike had bad brakes anyway."

"SO… have you set a date yet?" Hiroshi asked from his place on the floor. I blushed a little and leaned against the counter behind me.

"Not yet. We haven't talked much about it really…" I said.

"I GOT DIBS ON BEST MAN!" Kenzi shouted.

"I choose the best man. So screw you." Kyo said plainly. I smiled. I jumped up onto the counter and sat on it.

"Do you have an idea of who's going to be who? And about when the date should be? Like winter or summer?" Kazuo asked, sipping tea.

"Well we'll definitely have to have the wedding in America." I said. "My family isn't exactly the richest, and we'd be missing out on a lot of people if we had it in Japan. So all we have to do is save up money for the people here in Japan that we want to be in our wedding and stuff like that, so it's just easier on everyone."

"Yeah… I'd never imagine getting married in America." Kyo said.

"I'd never imagine even _going_ to America." Hiroshi said. I smiled.

"My family is real nice. You guys just have to brush up a little on your English. For me?" I said. They all sighed with pink faces. I smiled. "Glad you'd see it my way boys."

I looked at Kyo as he held my hand. He smiled. I pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course, we'll need Kazuma." I said.

"Yeah then I'll have to invite my family." Kyo said, scowling. Then his phone went off.

Kyo's POV

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Kyo. It's Shigure."_

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"_You didn't go to the banquet. Akito is quite upset with you."_

"I don't give a rat's ass about him. He doesn't control us."

"_Not anymore."_

"SO? What would it matter now anyways? I have my own wife now."

_"Wife?"_

"LIFE. LIFE. LIFE."

"_Kyo…"_

"SHUT UP. I'm not married… yet." I said, walking.

"_Yet?_" Shigure asked. "_Kyo, what aren't you telling me?"_

"That I asked a girl to marry me. What else." He said. There was an odd laughter on the other end.

"_Oh ho ho… when shall I inform everyone of the wedding?_"

"I guess you can do it whenever. But if I get harassed by Akito then I won't hesitate to kick his ass." I said. She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"_Ah I get it. So who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?_"

"I don't know. She's one of the waitresses over at that Namiregawa restaurant. The one from America." He said.

"_Ah! Lovely girl! Yuki introduced us._" I tensed. "_Apparently she and Yuki go to the same school. He's the school council president. She's the American exchange, but she doesn't see Yuki all that much."_

"Well I see." I said. "But… We haven't set much of a date or anything. So tell that damn Yuki that he shouldn't expect to be in the bridal party."

"_I didn't expect to in the first place."_ Yuki said.

"DAMMIT! What are you doing on the phone?"

"_I couldn't help but hear you on this line… so I just put it on speaker and started talking."_ Yuki said.

"Fine. I'll put my phone on speaker." I said. I grabbed her and took her into the living room and we sat down on the couch with the phone in between us. "There. Now she's here."

"_HELLOOOOOO DEAR FLOWER! Sorry if Kyo is a bit of a handful. Those Martial Arts lessons never taught him to calm down his attitude." _ That bastard said.

"Oh, it's all right. I tame him." She joked. I looked at her.

"_Well, I'm glad that at least someone is able to. He's quite the firecracker of a boy. He and Yuki are always fighting."_

"Shut up Shigure." I snapped.

"Oh, I see. Well he seems to get in quite the bit of arguments with his friends here, so I think I'd be able to handle it." She said, smiling. I looked at her a little surprised.

"_Ah you deserve the gold medal!"_

"No, no… please. I don't think it's that big a deal."

"_Modest."_

"You don't know me all that well then I see." She smiled brightly. For some reason… I couldn't help but not be upset anymore. Just by watching her be happy, it calmed me down.

"I'd be happy if we could all get together then. My family wouldn't be able to attend because of flying fees but I'd be able to go. I'd love to meet everyone." She said.

"_All right! Kyo knows the way to my house so then I'll set it up and invite everyone to there."_ Shigure said. "_Oh Yuki! We're about to hang up."_

_"Nice… speaking with you Ms. Koenig." _Yuki said. She smiled.

"Bye! See you all then!" She said. With that she hung up.

"Um…" I began.

"Shigure is a nice guy. You just have to mingle in his mind a while before you know how to respond to things." She said. I smiled.

"Hard to say that since I've known him for forever." I said. She gave a small giggle. "Let's… get to work."

-Andrea's POV-

Everyone else set up all of the things in the kitchen and living room. Kyo handled the bathroom, and I did the bedroom. I looked over at the closet, then at his clothes. I called out, "Kyo, what side of the closet do you want your things?"

"The right side." He replied, putting his deodorant and sprays and such where he needed them. He put his things in the shower and looked around. "Your shower is very… feminine smelling."

"I _was_ the only one living here." I said. I put his shirts and jackets in the closet with his jackets against the wall, then sweaters, then dressy shirts, then long sleeves, then t-shirts. I put his pants in the small dresser with mine, and then put his socks, tanks, and boxers in the separate drawer unit I bought a few days ago.

When everything was finished and everyone left, Kyo and I ordered out. We hung out on the couch watching television, and then we went to bed. Kyo went in and starred at the bed. I walked in and went into the closet, grabbing a pair of pajamas and going into the bathroom to change. Came out and saw Kyo starring at the bed still. I looked at him.

"Change into pajamas or go in boxers… get in." I said, slightly irritated. I got in and he followed suit. I lay down and faced him, smiling. He smiled back.

"This is really different." I said. "Even though we've slept next to each other times before… this is actually the first official one."

"Yeah..." He said. His face was really red as he looked at me, lying sideways. I looked into his before we draw closer and our lips brushed each other's. He pressed harder, becoming gentle yet firm. Then he pressed further, and his tongue slid in. Then he calmed down and looked at me as he barely broke further apart than just separating. I smiled and rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I calmed down in pace with his breathing and soon we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay so let me get this straight…" I began.

_Maid of Honor – My choice_

_Best Man – Hatsuharu_

_Flower Girl – My choice _

_Ring Bearer – Hiro_

"Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You want jam on your bagel?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't lake jam on anything but p. b. & j. Okay um… I barely know anyone, and since I have no one… that fits that stuff." I said. He buttered and cream cheesed my bagel and handed me it as he sat next to me.

"Why don't you just choose one of those hyperactive girls you know?" He said. I raised an eye brow at him.

"I know that. I just don't know which one to pick." I said. "Having _more than one_ best friend is quite annoying."

"Choose the one you spend the most amount of time with or something." Kyo said. "Then just choose some little girl for the flower girl."

"Ugh. Oh hell with it I'll just choose the girlie one." I said. "The flower girl would be… um… gotta think of girls… Rebecca… Taylor… Rebecca is in Kansas. Taylor's family keeps to themselves. I'll try for… I don't know."

"Well if you still can't choose, then you can meet Kisa at the party tomorrow." Kyo said.

"All right. Who else do you want in your groomsmen?" I asked. "I wanted Kristine and Clarissa. I don't like very many bridesmaids."

"Okay then how about… I know I'll regret this… maybe… Momiji and Koreno." He said.

"So… recap…

_Maid of Honor – April_

_Best Man – Haru_

_Flower Girl – Kisa_

_Ring Bearer – Hiro_

_Bridesmaid 1 – Kristine_

_Groomsman 1 – Momiji_

_Bridesmaid 2 - Clarissa_

_Groomsman 2 - Koreno_

Then let's see… My parents… what about your dad? Does he have anyone to usher him during the reception?" I asked.

"No, he never married." He said. I nodded. I looked at the list of things I'd made up.

_Bridal Party X_

_Church_

_Reception_

_Date_

_Times_

_Music_

_DJ_

_Cake_

_Food_

_Invitations_

_Rings_

_Suits_

_Dresses_

_Gown_

_Photography_

_**Wedding Planner if needed!_

_Songs of Occasions_

_Honeymoon_

_Decorations_

_THEME***********_

"Okay then. I need to call up my mom for the church and reception places… but first we have to set a date and make the decision on whether or not we need a planner." I said.

"I could care less about the planner. If you think that you can't handle it then get one. It's up to you." He said. I smiled. "For the exact day… I'm not sure."

"Well I like August. It's not, but not too hot like July. So maybe the last week of August."

"All right. And you said you wanted a Wednesday, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah. So then the last Wednesday in August is…" I looked in a Calendar. "The 27th."

"So we have a date?" He asked. I smiled.

"We have a date." I said. We stood up. "We have a date, we have a date!"

He hugged me tightly after putting down his bagel and we smiled.

"I have to… call my mom." I said. I ran for the phone and called her up.

_"Hello?_"

"MOM!" I said.

"_Yeah? Sweetie what's wrong?"_

"It's not what's wrong... it's what's right! Mom, we have a date!"

"_You have a date? Then what is it? Mike, we have a date." _

"_A date? When?"_ My dad said in the background.

"August 27th."

"_August 27th."_

"Call up April and crew and Aunt Deb and other people. It's August twenty-seventh"

"_About eight months away! Today's February 10__th__."_

"AH yeah. A few days away from Valentine's Day, that's right."

"Well could you look up to see who would accept us. Then we need to know about going somewhere for a Reception."

"_Do you have a list of who you're going to invite?"_

"No, I have a party tomorrow with his family, so I'm going to straighten out all of their names and all of that figured out."

_"Well I can't have it all set up for the reception until I know how many people are going to be invited."_

"All right. Just figure out a church to fit people and then I'll call you back when I know the number of people.

"_All right. I'll talk to you then sweetie."_

"Bye mom. Love you."

"_Love you too sweetie. Bye."_

"There. Now I have to bring my things with me to the party tomorrow so I can get everyone's names situated and ready."

"Heh. Have fun." He said. I smiled.

"I sure plan on it."

When the time came for the party, I put on a pair of my favorite jeans and a nice shirt and carried my things as I walked around with my usual shoes. Kyo wore his usual as we got into the car and we drove off to Shigure's house.

When we got there, I got out and held my things when suddenly a little blonde boy came up out of nowhere, grinning.

"Hey there! Are you going to marry Kyo?" He asked. I blinked a few times.

"Y… yes." I said.

"Aha! One second." He said. He turned and started shouting. "Shigure! THEY'RE HERE!"

Shigure then came out and saw me then rushed over.

"Ah dear flower, has Kyo harmed you in any way?" Shigure asked. I giggled.

"No, no… It might be the other way around." I said. Shigure smirked.

"I see." He said. "Well come inside! Everyone is inside."

Shigure grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside, the little boy dragging me by the other hand.

"DON'T DRAG HER AROUND LIKE A DOLL! SHE CAN WALK HERSELF INSIDE!" Kyo shouted before rushing after us. We got to the door and Shigure slammed it open.

"SHE HAS ARRIVED!" He sang. Everyone quieted down and looked at me, standing there, blushing and smiling. Kyo walked up from behind me and put an arm around my shoulders, giving everyone a death glare. A guy with white and black hair got up from his place on the floor and walked over to me.

"So you're going to marry Kyo?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. He looked at Kyo and then at me. "You two make a nice couple. Can I… introduce you to everyone?"

"Uh… sure?" I said. He took my hand as people stood up to greet me.

"I'm Hatsuharu. You can… call me Haru. Everyone does." He said. I nodded and he brought me around to everyone.

"Hey! Hey! I'm Momiji Sohma! I'm Momiji Sohma!" The little blonde boy said. I smiled at him.

"I'm Andrea Koenig. Nice to meet you Momiji."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hatori Sohma." A tall man with hair covering one of his eyes said. I smiled and bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. My name is Andrea Koenig."

"That with the long silver hair is-"

"My name my dear is Ayame Sohma. I have yet to place such wonderful hands upon your body in a warm embrace like Kyo has had opportunities upon opportunities of doing so for so long." He said. He held me by the shoulders. "Please allow me upon helping you on your quest of the holy matrimony of true love! With the men walking down in glorious and masculine suits and the bridesmaids gracefully pirouetting down the aisles with rose petals flying around the scene, the flower girl flying in the air like cupid as the ring bearer holds is almighty pillow in vengeance to prepare the night for his beautiful to be queen. A simply beautiful outlook on what a wedding of matrimony really should be!"

"Stop doing that! She'll freak out over your over dramatic… ness!" Kyo snapped. Everyone looked at me to see my reaction. I smiled cheerfully.

"Lovely dramatization if I do say so myself. I don't really believe that the cupidity with the flower girl would be all that well. The flower girl might be a bit on the really young… can barely talk side. Though I do love the idea of the pirouetting down the aisles if there wasn't a loose rug or white carpet in the aisle." I said they all looked at me funny, even Ayame I looked at them all and nervously smiled. "I have a friend just like him."

"Well I suppose that would come in handle with dealing with dramatic people. Previous experience allows her to cut to the chase without feeling awkward. Wonderful." Shigure said.

"Do you have to sound so stupid? Just say that she's used to dramatic people." Kyo said.

"Well that there is Hiro."

"Yo."

"And with him is Kisa."

"…"

"She… doesn't speak anymore."

"Oh…" I said. I went down to her level and held out my hand. "Hello there Kisa. Nice to meet you."

Kisa hit my hand away and shoved me before running off to another part of the house.

"Kisa!" Hatsuharu scolded. He turned to me. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm all right." I said, standing up. "Just let her cool off. She'll be fine in a while."

"How do you know?" Hiro asked. "How do you know anything about her when she didn't even speak to you? When you just met her? When you haven't been around her more than those three seconds you just went through?"

"Because of her eyes." I said. Hiro looked at me weird. "If you look into a person's eyes, then you can even figure out their deepest secrets. So that doesn't mean you give an attitude to someone you just met either. It just means you need to start understanding things better."

"What are you talking about? A person's eyes doesn't tell about what kind of person they are. Eyes just help you see and help you cry. They don't do a bit of good for you." Hiro said.

"Hiro, you brat! Stop yelling at her!" Kyo snapped.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to be my father? You're no where near being a capable father. You should try to stop being such a criticizing person and look in the mirror for a chan-." Hiro rambled. I smiled at him and hugged him in mid-sentence. "I… I…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Hiro… but please understand that girls are different than boys. Girls are more sensitive and they need more tender love than a hard and firm pat on the back or handshake. They need a warm embrace from a friend or family member. Which is why." I said. I backed away and pointed to my eyes. "A girl's tell is her eyes. It's rare to find a girl that doesn't give her heart away with her eyes."

Everyone watched and Hiro blushed before shoving away and walking away. I smiled and stood up, turning to Kyo and giving him more of a reassuring smile. Hatsuharu then turned me away to see a beautiful black haired girl.

"This is Rin." Hatsuharu introduced, and put his arm around her.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same." She said simply.

"Oh uh… That's Kureno.." Haru said. "And there's Ritsu…"

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Kureno said.

"Ah no, the pleasure is all mine." Ritsu said.

Finally I was introduced to an innocent looking girl who looked at me and then at Kyo, frowning and looking a little depressed.

"I'm glad you're happy Kyo." She said, and then looked at me. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said, smiling. She looked at me slightly shocked. "My name is Andrea. What's your name?"

"Kagura." She said. I smiled and she looked at me oddly.

"Then... that's Yuki." Haru said. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Koenig. I'm glad you've found someone to spend your life with, I'm just sorry it had to be an idiot." Yuki said. I just innocently smiled.

"HEY You damn rat, what do you think you're doing?" Kyo snapped. "Don't go talking about me like I'm not even here! How do you two know each other anyways?"

"Oh, Yuki's my school's council president. I met him over the summer though because he accidentally messaged me the day before I came to Japan. That's also how I met Shigure, because they both came over to the restaurant for some lunch a couple times." I said.

"Yes. I'm sorry we haven't been over. I've been busy with council work and Shigure's working on another novel."

"Novel?" I asked.

"Why yes! I'm a novelist! Hatori's a doctor, Aya's a clothing designer, and everyone else is practically in school. Kureno is just an assistant here." Shigure said. I smiled

"I was actually going towards novelist in my studies." I said.

"Novelist, actress, singer, teacher, artist, v. a…" Kyo started. "With what I've seen her do, she could do whatever she wanted in life."

"What do you mean? A multitalented accomplisher? I would like to see proof of this, thank you very much. Just because you're going to marry her doesn't mean we can take your word for granted." Hiro said.

"FINE! SHE WILL!" Kyo shouted. "SING!"

I sat there for a moment.

"What do I sing?" I asked. Yuki led me to sit with them in the living room, Kyo slumping on the chair behind me.

"Sing whatever you'd like. A lullaby from your mother… a song you made up… whatever." Yuki said. I paused a moment.

"I guess I could try… " I held out my notebook to Kyo. He shrugged and pulled out a keyboard and handed it to me. I put it down and set it up, and began playing. Hiro stood there and watched me closely.

_Not bad_ His eyes said.

"_You are the music in me,"_ Kyo grinned at Hiro. He knew this song, apparently.

_"You know the words, _

_Once upon a time_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a Reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after."_

Kyo moved, standing behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"_Your harmony, to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head."_ We chorused.

"_A single voice, above the noise!"_

_"__**And like a common thread**__"_

_"Hmm, you're pulling me," _Kyo said.

_"When I hear my favorite song,_

_I know that we belong.." _

_"You are the music in me._

_Yeah it's living in all of us."_

_"And it's brought us here because…"_

_"because you are the music in me,_

_Na na na na Oh,_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)_

_You are the music in me"_ We chorused.

"_It's like I knew you before we met,_

_Can't explain it,_

_Oh, oh!"_

_"I'm saying words I never said_

_And it was so easy_

_Because you see the real me_

_As I am."_

_"You understand that's moe than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice_

_Above the noise oh oh"_

_"And no I'm not alone!" We sang_

_"You're singing to me oh yeah!"_

_"When I hear my favorite song,_

_I know that we belong Yeah oh!_

_You are the music in me._

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing_

_We got the power to sing what we feel, yeah_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside oh!_

_Na na na na oh yeah_

_Nanananana oh yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah nananana" We sang._

_"You are the music in me!" I rang._

_"Nananana, oh yeah_

_Nanananana oh yeah_

_Nananana_

_You are the music in me!_

_When I hear, my favorite song!_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Nananana oh yeah_

_Nananana oh yeah_

_Nananana_

_You are the music in me!_

_Nananana oh yeah!_

_Nananana OHH YEAH!_

_Nananana!"_ We sang

"_You are the music in me-e-e-e-eee!"_ I rang.

After that… I had to draw. It turned out fine. Then I had to come up with a story and write a little. That turned out fine. Then voice acting. We muted the TV and I came up with voices. That was okay. I felt like I was being put through so many tests.

"Are you happy now, Hiro? She can do what was claimed of her, now apologize!" Kyo snapped. Hiro looked away.

"I didn't think that it was that impressive." Hiro said.

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT I'LL-"

"Kyo." I said. Kyo stopped in mid swing and looked at me. I smiled at him. "It's fine."

"NO IT'S NOT!" He exclaimed. I put my hand on his.

"Kyo… it's fine. I really agree with him, actually. I'm not exactly the best drawer or singer or anything… I just seem to like doing it." I said. "I admire him for being honest with how he feels. It'll help him get through his troubles in the future, even though it can also tear him down. I feel that… if he wants to be honest with himself, then it's best to let him do it now and have him make a habit of it, so that if he needs the ability when he's older then he can handle it. I really admi-"

"Will you shut up?" Hiro snapped. "I hate when people try to say all of this cheap crap, but in the end they're just an airhead who needs to know something for a change. If Kisa doesn't like you, then why should I have the sense to _bother_ with you?"

I looked down at the table a little taken back. Why was he being so mean? I was supporting his feelings and his honesty. How could he still secrete his cruelty after I tried to help him?

"Hiro…" Kyo sneered. I looked up at him. "Unless you know her like I do, then you have _no right_ to talk about her like that."

"Kyo, I-"

"No. He has no right to say that when he just met you. He accuses you of not knowing Kisa well and making accusations, then he goes and counteracts it all. Criticizing little brat needs to be taught a lesson." Kyo said firmly.

"Heh. It's all in the eyes." Hiro said. "How's that foot taste."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT-"

I stood up abruptly.

"If you two are going to fight over something pointless, then I'll just leave the room. I'd expect you both to be mature about this by now. I don't care how long I've known either of you. If things get out of hand, then I will not hesitate to separate. I'd expect more of a boy who wants to impress the girl he likes… and I'd even expect more of the man I'm about to marry. When you two finally find lives beyond fighting then let me know." I said. I began walking away, but Kyo grabbed my wrist.

"Andrea, I-"

"No. A sudden epiphany won't change my mind." I said. He squeezed my wrist a little and I wagged it away with a hard jab of my arm. Then I just left and went into the next room. I sat on a cushion in the corner. Shigure walked in.

"I'm sorry for the scene. It just upset me and made me angry." I said. "I acted irrationally."

"No. You did perfectly fine." Shigure said, sitting next to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Shigure sat there next to me as I sat in my little ball of sadness and anger. A few tears fell, but not enough to say that I was completely sad or that I was sobbing. Shigure kept a hand on my shoulder, and when I got especially upset, he put it on my head.

After a while, Kyo walked in. I looked at his pants before looking away. Shigure looked at me and then Kyo before patting my shoulder and left. Kyo sat next to me.

"Hey."

"…"

"Come on… you can't be mad at me for too long."

"If you're trying to make conversation you're going about it the wrong way." I said. I stood up and began walking away.

_Grasp_

"Please… wait I-…" He held my wrist tightly. I tried to pull away but he held it tight. I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

"You're. Hurting. Me." I threatened. He sat up and pulled me close, hugging me. "Let. Go."

"… Please." He said. "I'm… I'm sorry." I froze still.

"Kyo… I really don't want to talk about this." I said. I pushed away from him.

"But I do." Kyo said. "Look, I… I know, I know. Fighting with me just comes natural and I… I'm sorry that you had to get involved. Hiro is naturally someone who bothers everyone with their problems. I'm sorry for him… and… how I exploded and yelled at you like that."

"I… I understand." I said. "You two were fighting and it just angered me."

"…Andrea." He hugged me again and I sniffed, wiping my eyes. I looked up at Kyo and he blushed with me as he leaned in. Our lips brushed and an applause came from the doorway. We jumped away from each other and turned red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kyo snapped. I put a hand on his arm. "… Damn it."

"We might want to show them to the master suite. They'll need some privacy." Shigure said.

"DAMMIT! YOU SICK BASTARD SHUT THE FUH-UH-…" I cut him off with a hug. I leaned my head against him and looked to the others.

"Disregarding any nonexistent hidden meaning to it, could someone show us to our room?" I asked.

"OOH! OOH! ME! ME!" Momiji said. Hatori walked over to everyone cautiously, our bags in his hands. I smiled and quickly kissed Kyo before rushing over and putting my hands onto Hatori's to show that I'd take the bags.

"Oh, thank you so much, but you didn't need to get them. Kyo and I can handle it from here." I said. Momiji rushed in and took the things from both of us before heading off to the staircase.

"Kyo! Andrea! Up here, up here!" Momiji said. I nodded to him and turned to Hatori.

"Thanks again. Excuse me." I said. I rushed over to Momiji. "Come on, Kyo!"

Kyo and I walked up to the room and Momiji put the things by the window, then stood by the doorway and ushered us in. I walked to the window and smiled.

"This room has such a beautiful view. Thank you Momiji." I said. Kyo walked up with his hands in his pockets. Momiji ran up.

"So you like it? You like it?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He cheered and hugged me. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Momiji, you're simply adorable! You're so wonderful…" I said. Momiji grinned joyfully and Kyo blushed as he watched.

Momiji let go and started explaining certain things about the room and the rules and such, and Kyo hugged me from behind as I listened. Momiji looked over at us, and his face flushed, before he smiled wider and continued.

When he finished, he left.

Momiji POV

I walked out and went over to Hatori he looked down at me as I smiled in the distance.

"What's on your mind?" Hatori asked. I smiled up at him before focusing off on a wall far away.

"Those two… you can tell that they're really in love." I said.

"That you can. It was sensible once they walked into the house." Hatori said.

"That it was." I said. Yuki walked up to us. "Oh, hey Yuki. What's up?"

"Nothing. She seems… happy." He said. He looked up the staircase. I smiled.

"Yeah. No one ever thought that Kyo would actually get this far in life." I said. "I think she helped him get over everything."

"He _is_ in a band though. Apparently so, she's been in a few of his performances." Hatori said.

"Really? We should have a performance or something for Akito." I said. I was given weird looks but ignored it.

"I'm in." Andrea said. She walked over and hugged my head from behind before looking over at everyone else. Kisa, who had emerged from her hiding spot, saw Andrea and hid by Hiro. She must've noticed.

"Kisa?" She walked over and smiled. "If you saw Kyo's and my little argument, I'm sorry. It showed our irresponsibility." She got down to Kisa's level.

"It's no use. She hasn't spoken in a long time." Hatsuharu said. Kisa shoved her away again and hid behind the couch. "Kisa! Don't be a brat."

"It's all right Hatsuharu…" Andrea said. She smiled at Hatsuharu, who said that she could call him Haru.

"…Kisa… why don't you tell us all _why_ you stopped talking, hm? Seems pretty pointless to just stop." Haru said. Kisa sniffled. Andrea began to speak.

It happened so fast, I couldn't believe it. One moment Kisa was sniffling upset, the next, she catapulted herself into Andrea's arms. They hugged, and Kisa never left Andrea's side after that.

-Andrea POV-

I smiled as Kyo looked at us. His scoffed and put his hands in his pockets, turning and blushing to the side. I cooed as Kisa cuddled into the hug, and Kyo ended up looking over and giving me a smile. He walked over and put an arm around my shoulders, then looked down at Kisa and put a hand on her head, his smile gentle and content. I noticed everyone else's shocked expression before turning to him and kissing him.

Kisa nudged me and I looked down at her. She grabbed pencil and paper and draw some pictures.

_Can I go to sleep with you tonight?_

I smiled at her innocence. I hugged her more and nodded.

"Sure."

She slept in between Kyo and me.

"All right. So, we have everyone ready, everything's out… we just have to finish it up." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get the dresses, suits, and certificate and actually get married." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"The enjoyable part." He said.

"And then add onto that with the honeymoon." I said. I leaned in to kiss him but then backed away and left him there. "Which reminds me… do we have all of the tickets? To America, and then… to wherever you and I are going for the honeymoon?"

"Yeah." Kyo said. He slowly began to lean in, when a loud thump was heard nearby. We looked over to see Kisa on the floor. I got up and rushed over, helping her up as I sat on my knees.

"Kisa, are you all right? I floors are a little slippery. I'm sorry." I said.

"You don't need to apologize for everything." Kyo said. I shook my head and waved him off before turning to Kisa. She looked at me and wrinkled her nose. I smiled and petted her hair, and soon I had her smiling again.

"You really are a bit of a mother figure." Kyo said.

"What?" I asked, blushing a little. He shook his head and walked towards the living room. I looked over to Kisa and stood up. "So, Kisa. How's the room? It's to your liking?"

She gave a shy nod and patted her feet back inside the room. I followed her in and she was pointing outside. I followed over to her and looked out the window too. A young woman was down there waving in worry.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kisa! Kisa! What are you doing up there!" The woman said. I looked down at her then to Kisa, who was smiling and waving at the woman, a little teary in the eyes.

"Excuse me…" I called. The woman looked at me. "Are you Kisa's mother?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Andrea, I'm going to be marrying Kyo. Come on up! It's room 240-"

So her mom came up, we talked. And after I explained things and spoke my mind to her mom, Kisa smiled. "Mmhmm..."

"She… talked."

"She spoke!"

And so Kisa talked. Her mom gave us permission to have her spend a while with us. So after that, we all packed up everyone and we all went to America. We went home, and were then all introduced to everyone with some awkward moments, as Kyo stayed with them, and I went with my mom, and Kisa to go and set up the wedding dresses.

"How's this mom?" I asked. I walked out and spun.

"I like it." Mom said.

"You look pretty, sissy." Kisa said.

So with everything set, there was only one thing left. The wedding.


	16. Chapter 16

**WEDDING**

_*POVs will be written as –character- from now on._

-Andrea-

I woke up downstairs and instantly went into the bathroom. Kyo slept in my bed while I took the couch. When it was Kyo's turn to shower, my mom transferred me to the kitchen to sit in the corner unseen while he took his. As soon as he got out, my dad shoved him up the stairs and all of the women shoved me into the bathroom. Lisa, my hair stylist since I was ten, came in and as soon as I was in my dress, went to work doing my hair and makeup until I was ready.

I was locked in the bathroom as Kyo and men left. It went as follows:

_Maid of Honor – April_

_Best Man – Haru_

_Flower Girl – Kisa_

_Ring Bearer – Hiro_

_Bridesmaid 1 – Kristine_

_Groomsman 1 – Momiji_

_Bridesmaid 2 - Clarissa_

_Groomsman 2 - Koreno_

-Kyo-

I woke up in the morning and smiled as I looked around. Her bed smelled just like her. I grinned as I grabbed my clothes on the desk and went to head downstairs but her dad stopped me and forced me away from the staircase. Her dad called down and warned her mom, and when the coast was clear, I was escorted down the stairs and instantly shoved into the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and finished getting ready before heading back upstairs.

-April-

I smiled when I got up at my house. Clarissa spent it over for less time consuming.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" I exclaimed, jumping around my house, dancing and spinning to my heart's content, practically stepping on poor Sierra and slipping on the hardwood floor.

"What is it? What's happening again?" My father asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Andrea is getting married today." I said. He looked at me weird. Clarissa just laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't hear from Wendy? I'm the maid of honor, and Clarissa and Kristine are bridesmaids." I said triumphantly, pointing to the awesome dress hung across the couch.

"Oh, so that's what that was for? I didn't hear about it at all. Though if you're the maid of honor, shouldn't you hurry up and get ready so you're with the bride?" He said.

"Yeah. Her mom called me up a little while ago. You'll be picked up to go over to Andrea's in a while. They're picking up Kristine now." Wendy said.

"Shoot, you're right!" I exclaimed, sprinting up the stairs. Clarissa was at my heels.

"I'll call you when they have the car pull up!" Wendy called after me as I dashed into the bathroom with regular clothes and took a shower. While Clarissa was in there, I quickly did the essentials and was just in time to be picked up. Within seconds we were on our way over to Andrea's. With me was Kisa, the flower girl. I smiled at her and we were acquainted and talked a little as Andrea's Aunt drove us. Clarissa just watched with amusement, pondering whether to go in glasses or contacts.

-Hatsuharu-

I got up and got ready, checking the paper I got to make sure I was ready when I was being picked up. Hiro was dropped off at my house last night, so I poked him in the side and he got ready.

When the two of us were ready, we headed off into the vehicle picking us up, where we met Momiji and Koreno already hanging out in the front seat. We drove off to Andrea's with her uncle.

-Andrea-

The doorbell rang and my mom instantly put me in the bathroom again as she answered the door. I heard April, Kristine and Kisa's voice. I grinned and soon I was joined inside the bathroom by them. I smiled and hugged them, showing off my dress. Lisa quickly set up their hair and makeup and they went into their dresses and the three of us hung out in the bathroom until Hatsuharu, Momiji and Hiro came.

When they arrived, we were forced to go onto the porch while they came in the front way and went into the bathroom. We hung out on the porch while they went along.

When they were ready, I heard the door open, and we were brought in. I was a little disappointed, since I wanted to shout an "I love you" before the wedding. My parents were making it strictly forbidden that we have any contact. If Kyo knew other family better than he would be able to stay there, but it was just a little unfortunate for us.

Soon after, the limo arrived, and I grabbed the rest of my party and we filed in, getting to the church. I had to wait a moment as they took Kyo away, and then I was brought in and us girls were all put into a lounge room. I put on some music and we just sat around waiting.

-Kyo-

When all of the guys were ready, we went downstairs and left. I made it to the church and hung out in the lobby and discussing last minute things with the priest before I was dragged away into the men's room when she arrived. I really wanted to see how beautiful she was but there's some stupid rule in her customs that says you can't see the bride before the wedding march.

When I was allowed back out, I began snooping around the rooms until her mother caught me and dragged me away to be carefully watched over by the guys. I sighed in defeat.

Within an hour, several people came until everyone was here. I sighed in irritation as I hung out in the lobby greeting people, and Hatsuharu and Momiji and Hiro ushered in everyone. Then came time for it to begin and I grinned, rushing up to the altar. I watched as her father kissed her mother and walked off in the back to bring her in. The doors were shut, and Hatsuharu and Hiro Momiji joined me up at the altar. The priest joined us and music began. The doors opened slightly, and her friend Kristine walked in, then Kira, then April. The doors shut completely this time and the main song that song that she played for me to show when she would be coming through.

Slowly… the doors opened.

-Andrea-

I hung out in the back and the girls left. I made sure I wasn't going to cry and adjusted my veil one last time before my dad came in. I looked over and he grinned and walked in. I smiled and walked over and hugged him.

"Hi dad." I greeted. He came over and hugged me and I smiled.

"Time to go sweetie." He said. I held back my tears again and he ushered me off to behind the doors. The wedding march began and the doors slowly opened. I smiled to everyone and couldn't help but smile wider as cameras flashed and some people cried. Then I looked at Kyo.

-April-

I looked at Andrea and smiled. She never seemed like someone who would marry so early, but I guess that Kyo is enough for her to decide this early. She smiled as she walked through, happily walking next to her father. I looked over at Kristine, who was smiling wider than I was.

-Kyo-

Beautiful.

I couldn't think of anything else to describe it as I watched her edge closer, her father walking her down the aisle. I could tell she was trying to resist crying, but it couldn't be helped as her eyes shone watery. Nothing came out though.

She looked at me and I smiled at her. That just caused her to have to hold back her tears more. She reached the end of the altar and the priest said a few things before she hugged and kissed her dad and came up next to me. Her friend April took her bouquet.

She came up, and held onto my hands. I gripped onto hers.

"We have joined together today in the holy matrimony of Andrea Koenig and Kyo Sohma." The priest said, continuing on. "If there is anyone at this moment that has any objections to these two being together, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence. I sighed in relief. I could've sworn Kagura might've done it. The wedding continued and we lit some candles.

"Now it is time for the vows and rings. Kyo, repeat after me." The priest said.

"Do you Kyo; take Andrea to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, trust, honor and obey in sickness and in health, till death do you part, from this day forward?"

"I do."

"Do you Andrea; take Kyo to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love, trust honor and obey in sickness and in health, and till death do you part, from this day forward?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I her by announce for the first time: Mr. _and Mrs_. Kyo Sohma. You may kiss the bride."

With that, Kyo instantly moved the veil out of the way and held me close before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let the tears flow as the church erupted in cheers and applause. I blushed, and blushed more when I saw the pink on Kyo's cheeks as we parted and smiled at each other before turning to face everyone.

I smiled at Kyo as he held out his elbow, and I wrapped my arms around it, leaning my head against his shoulder. We began to walk forward and I lifted my head looking around and smiling at everyone.

Just about all of the women I knew closely on my side of the family were crying. The men were smiling. Paige was in tears, and Kisa was grinning ear to ear, while Kristine smiled.

Hatsuharu had a small smile on his face. Momiji was in tears as he smiled over at us, and so was Ayame. Ritsu and Shigure were beaming with happiness as everyone else, especially Yuki smiled.

We continued on out into the lobby and began forming a line. The rest of the party followed, and everyone began coming out after, making their way along the line.

We took our pictures, and everyone began to head off to the reception. We hung out in the limo.

"GAH! We're married." I exclaimed, cuddling close to Kyo. We hadn't separated our hands since we walked down the aisle. He smiled over at me and looked into my hazel eyes with his red ones and we kissed. Booty call whistles and cheers. I blushed as I looked over. Hatsuharu was smirking and Momiji was laughing as Clarissa and April cheered, then gave a loud BOW CHICA WOW WA. Kisa giggled to Hiro, who snubbed everyone off.

"Guys, you're so stupid." I teased. I hit Clarissa in the arm since she was right next to me, and then reached over and kicked April. Kristine laughed, so I flicked her forehead.

"Hey… you're the one that's being mean!" Kristine said. I smiled and leaned my head on Kyo's shoulder.

"You two are so cute together." April said.

"Yeah." Kisa and Momiji inquired in unison.

"I agree." Kyo smirked. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Save it for when we all force you to kiss and stuff!" April said.

"Oh yes. I'll have fun with that." Kristine said, sinisterly tapping her finger tips together.

"Yeah…" I said. I backed away. The door opened.

"Please exit." The driver said. I got out with everyone, and smiled and ran over when I saw my parents talking with Kazuma. I hugged all three and looked at Kazuma.

"You made it!" I said I called Kyo over. "Kyo! He's here! Oh my gosh... I didn't think you made it. I didn't see you in the church."

"I sat in front, but I kept off to the side. You look beautiful." Kazuma said. I blushed and thanked him.

"Who's this?" April asked, as they came up. My mom nodded. Apparently they just met up and said hello.

"This is Kyo's father, Kazuma Sohma." I said, going over to Kazuma and hugging his arm with one of mine. As it has been, Kyo and I still haven't let our hands go. We actually gripped them now more than ever. They smiled up at him and once everyone was introduced, my grandparents and such, we began the introductions of the bridal party.

"The Bride's Grandparents are up first!" My grandparents waddled over to their table.

"Parents of the Bride!" My parents went through.

"The father of the Groom!"

"Next are the Flower girl and Ring Bearer Kisa Sohma and Hiro Sohma."

"Following up is Bridesmaid Kristine with Momiji Sohma, then Clarissa with Koreno Sohma."

"Coming through is Maid of Honor April ushered by Best Man Hatsuharu."

"Will you all please rise." I gulped. I stood next to Kyo, our arms linked. Cameras started flashing and scuffling of chairs went through as they all stood. "Now I'm introducing to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma."

Applause erupted and cameras flashed as Kyo and I nervously walked through to the dance floor. I smiled and we stood in the middle.

"Now the bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife."

I hugged Kyo around the neck and he wrapped his arms around my waste as we swayed to the music. I smiled and he brushed our lips together during the dance. Then everyone else joined us and I put my hands on his shoulders, resting my head on his head and we swayed with everyone.

"Now it's time for the father daughter dance." I smiled and Kyo kissed me good bye as he walked over to the side to sit down. I laughed quietly to myself, imagining my dad dancing. He came up, suit and tie and I kissed him on the cheek, hugging him like I did when I was a little girl. Tears threatened to fall as he hugged me back and the first notes of the song played. I smiled up at him and he gave me that grin that he always gave, and we swayed along. I sniffled a little as it stopped and walked off. I went over and sat down next to Kyo at the table and he pecked me on the lips.

"I really wish today would last forever." I said. "For many reasons."

"What are those?"

"Well… I'm married to you. I'm having the big day that every girl dreams about. I don't have any family conflicts going on around here. Today has beautiful weather. I'm truly in love and marrying that person. Though a big thing is… for the first time since his own wedding practically, my dad is dancing. Though I only expect him to get up for the father daughter dance, it's all I wish for. I'm a bit like my dad. I'm a little shy around those I don't completely know, I'm not one to march to a rave event, or even dance. I dance freely, when I want to. He barely dances then. Today is really… turning out well. Even if I never get to see him dance again." I said. My tears threatened to fall and Kyo smiled and kissed me.

"Don't cry. You'll run your mascara." He said. I smiled.

After everyone got food and everyone had eaten for a while, everything began.

"Now it's time… for the Dollar Dance!" I explained the dance in a nutshell, and we stood there, April by my side and Hatsuharu by Kyo's as lines formed limitlessly. People who I never believed would get up, actually jumped into the line, cutting and cheating their way up.

We began dancing with people, song after song after song. I laughed as I stopped dancing with my mother for the tenth time and turned to see my brother. I hugged him and kissed his cheek as we danced.

"Hey Ang." He said. "I don't know how to dance… but hell with that."

"That's right. Because I'm your big sister and you _have_ to dance with me or I'll kick your buns." I said, pinching his cheeks. When my brother walked off, I stopped and turned to see who was next. I gasped, hands going to my face and a smile spreading quicker than ever. Tears didn't threaten to fall as they just fell out. Loving arms wrapped around me and I wrapped mine around his. I sniffled and looked up at him. So happy. Then we began to dance.

"I love you dad."

When the dance was finished, I wiped my eyes and kissed my dad on the cheek again, giving him one last hug before he went off. I smiled and turned again, to see my uncle. I laughed and smiled dancing with him as I looked over to see Kyo with my mom.

When the dollar dances finished, we went and soon it was time for the cake. Kyo and I walked over. Cameras were ready. The cake was ready. We were ready. I looked at Kyo and grinned as we sliced into the marble pastry. We carved out two small slices and smiled. We waited for the cameras again, and then we just mashed it into each others faces. Waves of laughter came to our ears as we smiled.

Cake was spread out to everyone else and we finished. When that was finished, I left and changed into a more appropriate dress that Ayame also made and I went up to Kenzi and Hiroshi. Then I took a place on the stool.

-Kyo-

I wandered around, checking out with everyone how things were. I saw her parents laughing slightly and looking towards the music station.

"_Look at me…_"

I stopped. I slowly turned to look at her. She was in the other dress that was less poofy, and she could dance in.

"_I may never pass… as the perfect bride."_ She looked at me. "…_Or the perfect daughter..."_ Then her father.

"_Can it be…?"_ I walked closer.

"_I wasn't meant to play this part?_

_Now I see… If I wear a mask I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart."_

-Andrea-

"_Who is that girl I see,_

_Starring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am… insi-I-I-I-ide._

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside."_

Applause came as I finished. And I put the microphone back up. The dinging of bells and silverware against classes and plates filled the room and I watched Kyo and he sprinted up as if out of nowhere and graciously leaped up onto the stage. Women all cheered when he did it, and he instantly held me close and smiled at me. I turned us sideways and smiled before our lips brushed lightly. I went to back away but he pulled me closer, pressing harder and deepening the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and we continued until I realized that we still were in front of everyone. I widened my eyes at first but the lowered my head and rested it on his shoulder. He held me close, hiding his face in my hair.

"Sorry..." He whispered. I nodded into his shoulder. I went to the microphone.

"_As you Sohma's, well now fellow Sohma's know, Kyo is in a band and I've joined. Sorry about the language barriers, I'll try to help out if there are some problems. Just… call me out or something. ANYWAYS... We'll now sing something for the heck of it. Hope you enjoy. Kyo wrote it._" I said, and then translated it over to English. We sang a few things for the show before Kyo jumped down and carried me down with him. I laughed as he spun me around and kissed me before putting me down.

I went over to my family and he went over to his and we continued mingling.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" My mom asked.

"Mom, I already told you. After tonight we're taking an instant flight to the place he set up for us. We agreed it that way." I said.

When everything was finished, everyone left, we got all the money done and everything.We hopped on the first flight we could and we hung out on the plane.

"… Kyo? Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there."

"But… but…"

"No… sleep. We'll be there tomorrow evening."

"That long?"

"Yes… that long."

I woke up shortly and we sleepily got to our hotel, me paying no mind. I stepped out of the taxi and looked around curiously, looking around. A lot of people were tanned… VERY tanned Asian eyed people. I looked at the taxi as it went away. The license plate.

"HOLY CHEESECAKE WE'RE IN HAWAII!" I exclaimed. I hugged him, wrapping my legs around his waist and he hugged me, laughing. I grabbed his hand "Well what are you waiting for lets… go!"

We rushed in and checked into the hotel, and they brought up our luggage. I smiled and we took the next elevator. I walked down the hall to the room as the usher stood outside. We got there and smiled at the usher, who nodded and walked away quickly.

Kyo picked me up bridal style and walked into the room. I smiled; laughing as he kicked the door shut and locked it behind us. I went and put me on the bed, climbing over me and pressing his lips against mine. He put his hands on my waist. He grasped onto my shirt and my stomach gurgled. We were forced to break off when I ended up laughing.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm hungry." I said. He backed off and sat on the foot of the bed. I rolled off and went into the kitchen place, grabbing a readymade sandwich. "Are these edible?"

"… Yeah. This is a five star." He said, getting off of the bed and walking in, hands in his pockets. I sat in front of the fridge and had a sandwich and a salad. I got up off of the floor and looked at the time.

"Hey… it's… nine." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Hey." He said, coming over and pulling me too him by the waist. "Is there something wrong? This is our honeymoon and it's supposed to be fun."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just… nervous." I said.

"That means something's wrong." He said. "Come on." He walked me over and we sat on the bed.

"Well… everything is rushing at me all at once… and it's so wonderful but I want to take my time… for this at least." I said. He nodded and hugged me and pecked my cheek before walking over to the fridge silently and ate on the floor.

I sighed, then laughed. He finished his sandwich in one bite and looked over at me curiously.

"I was joking… I was just really hungry, that's all."

That was when it happened.

He walked- no _ran_ over to me, tackling me onto the bed. He pressed his lips against mine; rubbing his hands up my body, pulling my shirt with it. We quickly removed our clothes as he kissed me deeply. He leaped off the bed and tore off his pants, and then quickly removed his boxers and joined me again.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey…" The voice echoed around me. "Hey, Andrea. Wake up."

"Nnn…" My eyelids fluttered open as I adjusted to the light and looked at Kyo, hovered over me. "What time is it…?"

"A little after noon." Kyo said. My eyes widened and I shot up.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I figured you didn't have work. Your boss called in to ask where you were a few minutes ago." He said.

"Oh my god I need to go to wo-." A silently creeping sickness in my stomach instantly lurched out and began drawing up my esophagus. I dashed out of bed and shoved passed Kyo and into the bathroom, regurgitating the last things I've ate over the past week into the toilet.

We were back home in my apartment, had had been for about two months subsequent to our honeymoon.

"A…A… Are you all right?" Kyo asked. He rushed over to my side with a cold cloth.

Before I had the chance to answer, I was throwing up again. He rubbed my back and wiped my face.

"I'm just on my break." He said. I felt guilty for me wasting his time. "If you want I'll cancel the afternoon and stay with you if you want, I-"

I put a hand on his arm to stop him, and clutched it for extra measure before I continued to throw up. It hurt so much, and the taste was repulsive. I began crying as I always did after vomiting, letting the tears fall. Believing for once I was finished, the ill feeling gone, I cleaned my face and leaped to him. He hugged me close.

"Go…to work. Don't Miss out on your first day because of me. Whenever I throw up I always have this problem. It hurts… tastes terrible… stings my throat."

"That makes me just want to stay when you say that." He said. I shook my head.

"I'll bring you to the doctor." I shook my head very quickly. "Then if you're going to be so stubborn, then I'll have the guys come over and take care of you." I dropped my hand and sat there on the floor on my own. I felt my head throbbing and moaned before leaning against him. He flushed the toilet and wiped my face before picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom. He laid me down and tucked me in.

"…I'll have them come over. They'll be more than happy to watch over their… somewhat figure of a sister-in-law." He said a joking smile on his face. I gave a small smile, my eye lids growing ever so heavier.

I closed my eye and listened to him in the kitchen as he dialed up the number.

"Hey guys, it's Kyo." He said. "I have work in the afternoon today and Andrea's sick.. she threw up a lot and she won't let me take today off…"

I smiled. He makes me seem so… stubborn over everything I do. It was adorable, even the same.

"Yeah, yeah. Well she wants me to go to work instead of take her to the HOSPITAL like she's SUPPOSED TO." He stressed, making sure I heard those parts. "So I was wondering if you guys would watch over her today until I get back. Thanks. All right, bye."

He patted his feet back into the room and rested next to me, holding my hand. He smiled and kissed my cheek, my eyes slowly drifting me off into a slumber.

-Kyo-

I watched her doze off, then got up and got a sandwich for my break, then headed off when Hiroshi and Kenzi and Kazuo came.

"You three sure you'll be able to handle it?" I asked.

"No problem my newly wedded friend!" Kenzi said.

"Shut up or you'll wake her. We've only been married for a few weeks you idiot." He said.

"It'll be fine. We'll keep the idiot occupied and the mistress pampered." Hiroshi said. I looked over and already saw Kazuo preparing soup. I nodded and thanked them before walking off.

-Andrea-

I woke up with a headache in the start, before I became sick again and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Hey! I see you're-" I rushed passed Kenzi and into the bathroom. "…up."

Hiroshi rushed in and tied my hair back, wiping my face.

"Hey, Hiroshi, doesn't Kyo have a cousin or whatever that's a doctor that we can contact? I think I met him at their wedding." Kenzi said.

"I have soup." Kazuo said, bringing the soup into the bedroom then joining us all as I continued. "I contacted him. We had a lot of things in common so I stroke up a conversation with him. I plan on calling him now. He does house calls."

I squinted my eyes tightly shut and Hiroshi comforted me. He had me swallow some Advil, and I sat there as the toilet flushed again, listening to Kazuo in the doorway talking on the phone. It made me wonder as to why I needed all three guys to come and take care of me, but I guess if it relieves Kyo to know I have three times as much supervision and caregivers then I guess I'll just deal with it.

"Hatori, it's Kazuo. Yes I know. I'm at Kyo's. Andrea's coming down with some illness she's had since she woke up this morning … around noon. You'll be over in a little bit? All right. You know the apartment? Good. I'll leave the door open for you."

"Hatori will be over shortly. I'm going to head over to the store to get more soup." Kazuo said. I washed out my mouth by drinking several glasses of water courtesy of Hiroshi, and He escorted me back to the bedroom. He sat me down and propped me up against the headboard. He placed a tray in front of me and put the bowl of soup on it.

"Here. This should help you in the meantime. You might have a cold." Hiroshi said.

"Or maybe it's something else." Kenzi said.

"Like what?" I asked quietly.

"UNCLE Kenzi WILL NEVER TELL! MA HA HA HA!" Kenzi rushed off. I didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Can I use your kitchen to do a quick blood test?" Hatori asked, as I winced as he drew blood. I nodded once it removed and he placed on a band aid. He got up and smiled a little at me before walking off. "Have some soup in the mean time. Lay off any pills too. The headaches will wear off if you rest for a little while more and don't sit up to fast or anything."

Hatori left the room and I continued doing whatever. A few hours later, Hatori entered.

"Where's Kyo?" He asked. "I believe you both should be here for it."

"Um... he's at work." I said. "What is it?"

"You'll see. Just lay off any alcohol or drugs… stick to the essential and more organic meals like soup for a while." Hatori said. "I'll wait with you if you'd like, and wait for Kyo. Unless you want me to come tomorrow… or whichever would be better."

"How does, tomorrow at noon sound? You choose the place." I said. Hatori smiled.

"I'll come here at noon tomorrow then. He gave me a quick hug and packed his things, beginning to leave. "Congratulations on the new ring by the way."

"Thanks." I said.

The next day at noon, Kyo and I sat at the table, him holding my shoulder concerned as I continued eating soup. Soup was getting a little old honestly.

"Well, I've come to ask you a question first." Hatori said. We paid attention. "Have you two recently been sexually active?"

Our faces darkened in unison. We looked at each other and we slowly nodded. Hatori smiled.

"Well then, I'll be the first to say congratulations." He said. "The blood test came in positive."

"Positive for what?" Kyo asked.

"…pregnancy. Andrea… you're pregnant."

The world stopped. I was… I was…

"Preg… Pregnant?" Kyo stuttered. He got a goofy grin on his face. I looked down at my lower body and put my hands on it.

"How far along?" I asked.

"A month or two." He said. "You'll be due between the April and June area."

"I'm…" I whispered. A smile formed quickly. "I'm pregnant."

"… Are you all right? If… you're not ready it's okay. I'll take care of the baby and stuff if that's what you're worried about. I'm happy about it if you're worried about that. I'll be there for you so don't worry." Kyo said frantically. I looked up and smiled at him.

"I... Kyo… We're…. We're pregnant." I said, a grin spreading on my face. "We're pregnant! We're pregnant!" I exclaimed it as loud as I could handle before it hurt, and I hugged him, tears forming in my eyes.

"So you're happy?" Kyo asked. I smiled widely and nodded my head.

"We're pregnant! We're going to be parents!" I exclaimed. "Ah, I'm so happy!"

I kissed Kyo hard on the lips before breaking away and hugging Hatori, who was taken aback but hugged back shortly. I dashed away and ran to the phone.

"Phone! Phone, phone, phone! My mom... my… my dad…. April, Mason! Ah! Kazuma! Kazuma too! We have to… have to tell everyone! Tell them! Tell them, tell them, tell them NOW!" I rushed.

"Calm down or you'll excite everything going on in there." Hatori said. He calmed me down as I sat down at the table, my list of all time news worthy numbers at my disposal.

"Mom?"

"_Yes? Sweetie, how are you?"_

"I have news!

"_News? Oh, hang on let me three-way your father."_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey daddy."

"_Hey sweetie. Hey hon."_

"I have news!"

"_What is it sweetie?"_

"'." I said.

"_SLOW DOWN!_" The scolded. I blushed.

"Well… we're… I'm… "

"_What is it?"_

"…You're going to be grandparents. I'm... I'm pregnant." I said giddy. My parents went into a mumble of excitement, my mother more so.

"So spread the word! I'm going to call Kazuma and then April and Kristine and such now. You guys got first hand notice."

"_When are you due? How far along are you? Do you have gestational?"_

"I'm due around April to June; I'm a few weeks along and…" I turned to Hatori and mouthed my question. He shook his head and mouthed an explanation. "…I'm not a gestational diabetic. If I have a bowl of soup a day for the next month or so I'll be fine."

Hatori gave me information before I went to bed. He told me when I had to come in for an appointment, and gave me the just of my diet now. After a few more obvious things, he left. I went to bed, Kyo happily going to sleep with his hand on my stomach.

The next morning I woke up and stepped into the shower. After I finished cleaning up and let the warm water hit my skin. I put my hand down on my lower stomach. I sighed and turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around me and got out. I put on clothes and began brushing my hair. I walked out and began making breakfast, when Kyo came up and hugged me around the waste. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Don't you have to call your friend?"

"Yeah, but I'm making breakfast since the guys are coming over today. It's kind of sad that your first day as a soon to be dad had a weekend right after it." I said.

"Tell me about it." Kyo said. "I can't brag much now."

"_Hello?"_

"April!"

"_OH MY GOD! LET ME CONNECT TO THE OTHER LINE!"_ I waited. And soon all of my friends were on one line talking to me.

"_What's up Andrea?"_

"I… I'm pregnant." I said. Once again excitement, explanations, and death threats to keep them notified of everything. I laughed.

_"I will… plan you a party!"_ April exclaimed. _"Baby shower!"_

"You don't have to…"

"_No. I will give you a damn baby shower and you will be a happy pregnant hormonal bitch."_

"…Okay…"

"_Good. Keep me updated! Remember that birthday present a few years ago."_ She said

"How could I?"I said.

I hung up.

"What's up?" Kyo asked.

"April's forcing a baby shower upon us." I said. Kyo smiled.

"What?"

"Just thinking." He said.

"About what?" I asked, getting nosey.

"You… being pregnant… being a mom." He said. He leaned over and kissed my lips quick.

"What about you, being a softie… being a dad." I said.

"When do I have to bring you to the doctor now?"

"In a couple weeks." I said. A knock came to the door.

"HEY MAN!" Kenzi exclaimed on the other side.

"Come on in." Kyo called. The three busted in and walked into the living room. Kyo, who had been standing behind the couch I was sitting on, jumped up and over to sit next to me. We both looked over at our new company.

"Hey." Kazuo said. "I brought more soup."

"Oh great." I said. "You can just put it in the pantry."

"So did you find out what was wrong?" Hiroshi asked, coming around and sitting on the opposite side of me.

"Yeah! What was up?" Kenzi asked, flopping down on the bean bag he brought.

"Well…" I smiled and Kazuo walked in, taking a seat. "It turns out…"

Kyo and I looked at each other. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine quickly before I turned to the guys. The looked on expectantly. Kenzi leaned forward, the chip hovering in his hand over the potato chip bag.

"We're pregnant." I said.

"Congratulations. I'm glad to hear it." Hiroshi said.

"Yes. A congratulations are in order." Kazuo said.

"SUH-WEET! Gimme skin." Kenzi said. We high fived him. "So what's it going to be?"

"Don't know yet. I won't know for several months." I said. "I'm just going in to see Hatori in a couple weeks to see how the baby's doing. Nothing too special."

"That's wonderful." Hiroshi said. I smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

For the upcoming week, they came over for a few hours for me to have some soup, then I would go to work. My boss and such didn't mind, since they were all thrilled with it all. The doctor's appointment went well, the baby was healthy and developing well. By the time I was three months, I started showing. After a quick doctor's appointment, Kyo and I drove over to Shigure's house.

"WELCOME DEAR FLOWER!" Shigure rushed out and hugged me. I smiled.

"Glad to be here, Shigure." I said. Hatori's car pulled up shortly behind us.

"Andrea! Kyo!" Momiji exclaimed. Momiji jumped toward me but Kyo shoved him away. "Kyooo! Why'd you do that?"

"Because she's pregnant you idiot! You don't go catapulting yourself into a pregnant woman!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Sissy?" Kisa called, hiding behind Hiro.

"Kisa?" I smiled, looking over at her. She smiled and dragged Hiro over, giving me a hug.

"Can… Can I…" She stuttered. I smiled and nodded and she grinned. She put her ear to my stomach and a hand near my belly button.

Hatori walked over and hovered over my right shoulder, smiling at me and Kisa. Kyo looked at us too, sticking close to me, an arm around my shoulders as he kissed my cheek.

"Oh hark and truth be told, a Sohma is to be born!" Ayame exclaimed. He rushed over, and Kisa stayed by my side in front of Hatori. I smiled once at Hatori before turning to Ayame, who gave me a hug and rested his eyes down on my stomach joyfully with Shigure.

"Come, Shigure, we must prepare those snacks!" Ayame said, and they rushed off. Hatori shortly followed behind them.

"Um... Um… Um… Hello." Ritsu said. Kyo was getting irritated.

"Hi Ritsu, how are you?" I asked, getting closer and giving him a hug.

"I'm… I'm fine."

"That's good." I said. He starred at my stomach. "If you want, then you can."

He nodded shyly and put his hand out before resting it on my stomach. I smiled at him as he blushed, starring down at his hand before quickly pulling away. I smiled.

"Where's… everyone else?" I asked, holding Kyo's hand on my left and Kisa's on my right. She dragged Hiro with her, who muttered a small hello.

"Inside." Ritsu said. He began leading us in, Momiji by Kyo and we entered. Yuki walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Miss Koenig." Yuki said.

"I think you're forgetting something you rat. She's married to _me_ now." Kyo said. I gave a nervous smile as he put an arm around me.

"I really pity how anyone could possibly love such a stupid creature as you." Yuki snapped, the lid to the tray he had shifting.

"That's it, now you're in for it!" Kyo shouted. I sighed and Yuki put the tray down in the dining room.

"You really are an idiot." He said.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Kyo shouted, lifting up a fist. I squeezed his hand tightly and he put it down with a wince, turning to look at me.

"I don't think the baby would want to get used to your voice when it shouts." I warned. Kyo sighed and dropped it. Yuki smiled and Kyo stomped off, Hiro following him shortly.

"Well either way, it's nice to see you again." Yuki said a smile on his face. I returned the smile and gave him a hug, and then he ushered me into the living room and sitting me on a couch. "May I?"

I nodded as Kisa sat next to me. Yuki got down on one knee and put a hand on my stomach, blushing to be a full shade of red as he did this.

"I'm sorry; this is a little bit new for me. I've never really been this close or friendly with a pregnant woman." Yuki said, nervously chuckling.

"I'm not _that_ pregnant." I said. "I can still fit in my jeans… that are bigger than my average ones."

Yuki and I laughed and Yuki sat down next to Kisa, and the two of us got into conversation, being interjected to be reunited with other Sohma's. Soon, a creak came from the stares, and we all hushed. Akito came in silently. Yuki put Kisa on his lap and Akito came over in front of me. I met him… once before, but it was just a quick encounter before the wedding. He was ill, so he had to sit in the back silently with Hatori during the wedding too.

I stood up and smiled at him. He looked down at me, a small smile on his face.

"It's… nice to see you again." He said coolly, taking me into a light hug. "Please sit. I know you're not far along but your feet need to be preserved for when you need them later on. May I?"

I smiled and nodded. He sat next to me and put a hand on my stomach. I nervously smiled at him. He smiled at me before looking at everyone else.

"I hope the baby remains healthy to your benefit. Please let me know if you need anything and I'll send Kureno or Hatori over." He said.

"Thank you, though I hardly believe I'll need too much. Kyo has stocked up on what I'll need in advance." I said. He smiled and everyone lightly chatted.

"I'll let you alone as to not wear you out. Have a nice time here." He said. I smiled and he gave me a quick hug before walking over to Hatori and then silently leaving.

"Andrea." Hatori walked over to me an hour later. Kyo was next to me with Kisa on his lap. Yuki sat next to him, talking with Hatsuharu and Rin who sat next to us in a chair, Rin in Hatsuharu's lap.

"Yes, Hatori?" I questioned, looking up at him. He pulled up a chair to sit in so he wasn't hovering overhead.

"Your next appointment. I was wondering if you would go into the main hospital wing of the Sohma house." He said. "It'll be in a month from now."

"Sure, sure." I said. "No problem."

"I made a small appointment calendar, to show you what would be done around that time." He said, handing me a little booklet. I turned the pages, looking at each thing.

"Oooh, Kyo, we get to find out if it's a boy or girl in a few months." I said excitedly. He looked over at me and smiled. I went back to the booklet, feeling many eyes on me, especially Hatori and Kyo's. I stopped on the last page. I brushed my hand over it.

"…six months…" I whispered. "….and we'll be parents."

"Right." Kyo said. "Parents."

"Hey Hatori? As an opinion… or recommendation…" I began. "When should there be a baby shower?"

"Anywhere from five to seven months along is the best choice." Hatori said. "That way you know the sex of the baby, and you'll still be able to get around decently well."

"I see." I said. "Kyo? Should we use our room temporarily for the baby to sleep, or should we use the guest room?"

"I don't care where. Isn't there a bigger apartment with another room or something?" Kyo asked.

"I got the biggest one." I said. "I want a cat."

"That's random." Kyo said, chuckling.

"It'd probably be best to get one after the baby is born, that way you won't have to worry about getting a reaction to it over the pregnancy and then having to get rid of it." Hatori said.

"Good point. I'll wait a while if I have to then." I said.

After our get together, I said good bye to everyone and promised to call them up or have Hatori keep in touch with them to keep them posted and updated on how everything is going.

Kyo and I waved and I gave one last hug to Kisa before getting into his car and we drove back home.

We got home and I instantly went for the kitchen, grabbing some brownies I made a few days ago. I munched down on a couple and Kyo joined me on the couch as we watched a movie, his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed it.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I said.

Then came Christmas. Yuki and Kyo waved good bye to everyone as we left for our two weeks. When we made it to the US, my mom hugged me and looked down at my barely protruding 4 month stomach.

"Ah! I'm so excited." She said. I smiled.

"Hey… mom?" I asked, in the car.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What should we do after the baby?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How are all of you going to see it?"

"We'll think of something when that comes." I sighed and looked down. "I don't want to keep taking plane rides."

"It'll be fine." Kyo said from my other side. He held my hand. I smiled but looked down.

"Hey. Why don't you and his family just move back? You were only staying there for college." Dad said.

"Really? That's it?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. That was the original plan. Then all of these wonderful things happened. Not before a few… mishaps of course." I said. Kyo kissed me quick on the lips and I leaned my head on him.

"Though I'm sure my family wouldn't mind. The Sohma family is kind of… huge though." Kyo said.

"I know." My uncle said.

"What?"

"There's that one apartment area that's not being used any more. That can be your place."

"That means I'll have to teach everyone more English." I said. "Though how are we going to tell everyone? I mean.. There's Akito, and I doubt everyone will be like 'okay!' and jump on a plane to live in America just because I want both of our families to be together."

"You'll be surprised." Kyo said. I ignored the comment.

Christmas and New Years was especially enjoyable this year. Kyo and I weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend getting engaged. We were a married couple having a baby in six months. Kyo decided to joke around and reenact his proposal, but with a different gift. A necklace.

"Andrea, my love! Be my baby momma!"

"Kyo… if you keep doing this I'll have to kill you." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I took the necklace and he put it on. I smiled and we kissed. He sat next to me afterwards. I didn't know much of what to give him, so I gave him paint finish for his guitar I gave him last year.

"Oh sweet!" He grinned and kissed me. He had me wait before he came back in with the guitar.

"I used this for my other gigs." He said.

"That reminds me, you never talk much about it. How's that other job going?" I asked.

"Oh, fine." He said. "Way too boring for me though."

Nothing interesting really occurred after that. Kisa spent a few days over, and Yuki came over for dinner every once and a while, but otherwise nothing new happened. Then I hit the day between five and six months.

Kyo grinned ear to ear as I hobbled through the gates of the main house, a large stomach to behold to everyone. Kyo smiled with his arm around my shoulders.

"Andrea!" Momiji shouted. I turned.

"Momiji! How are you? I heard you're on student council?" I greeted. Yuki had mentioned it one of the times he came over. Since then, I barely saw sight of Momiji.

"Yeah, it keeps me real busy though, so I barely have enough time to see you, even when I'm not busy; you're normally at work or something by then." He said. I smiled as he gaped at my stomach. "Wow… you got big."

"Yes, I did. I'm just going to get bigger too." I said slight disappointment in my tone. Momiji looked concerned for a moment before smiling.

"Well come on! Hatori's expecting you guys. He seems pretty happy today, too. What's the big occasion today?" Momiji asked, pulling me there by the hand, Kyo following at my side.

"Today is when we find out if it's a boy or girl." I said happily.

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Kyo said.

"You're going to have to know. Who's going to bring in the baby furniture and such like that? I used to walk just fine and now I'm an overstuffed penguin!" I said. Kyo smiled innocently and kissed me quick as Momiji watched with a little blush.

"So Momiji how is your first year of real college?" I asked.

"Oh, it's real fun. It's what makes me happy that I'm one year behind you guys, even though I'm at a different school." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, Kyo got peeved when he found out I went to Tokyo U with Yuki, not to mention all of these other things he found out that he didn't exactly be too thrilled about." I said. Kyo looked to the side and scoffed. Momiji and I laughed as we walked in to see Hatori setting up the machine. Hatsuharu was sitting in his normal doctor's chair, lounging on it.

"Hatsuharu? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to say hi. I haven't seen you guys since the party. Kisa's stories never do justice either." Hatsuharu said. "You've gotten big."

"Unfortunately." I said. Hatori smirked and motioned to lie down. Kyo glared at Hatsuharu and stood in front of him.

"What? I'm not going to be perverted and stare at a pregnant stomach. I'll let you be the sicko who does that." Hatsuharu said.

"Oh you shut up!" Kyo said.

Hatori put the gel on my stomach and put the scan thing on there. I looked over at the screen and Kyo joined me to look over.

"Do you two want to know or…" Hatori began. I looked at Kyo and he shrugged.

"We want to know." I said. There was a short pause before he smiled.

"Girl." He said. I grinned, unable to get rid of it, since I tried. My face felt like it was going to tear if I smiled any wider.

"A girl." I whispered, happily. Momiji, who was standing by my head, smiled.

"A little Andrea." He said.

"When the hell did you get in here?" Kyo asked.

"I've been in here." Momiji said. I smiled.

"We're going to be in for hell if she's anything like I was." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"I was a good baby, but I was a little spoiled, so I talked back and stuff like that. I had a really bad attitude. I still do, but not as bad." I said.

"Seriously?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Yeah. You could… compare it to black Haru. Let's just put it that way." I said.

"Oh damn." Kyo said. Haru smiled.

When the appointment was finished, my belly was wiped clean of the gel and I put my shirt back down and Hatori helped me down.

"Are you going to want more help for the next few months?" Hatori asked. "I could get some people to help you."

"No, no. I'm staying in work and class until I pop." I said. "It's February after all."

After I was measured, Kyo and I hopped into the car and we went off and hung out at home until Kyo's gig came up. I got front row and smiled as he went through his songs.

"This next song is dedicated to my hot and sexy woman… don't bother getting up babe." He said. "She's pregnant, and we discovered it's a girl today… so this is based upon that."

I put my hands on my stomach before listening to him sing and play. Kenzi and Hiroshi grinned down at me, and when the song was over, Kenzi jumped down and hugged me tightly around my neck. Hiroshi followed suit and hugged me gently. Kyo made sure to take the longest, as he dove in and crashed his lips onto mine. He hugged me and whispered an "I love you" before getting back up and they continued. I smiled, ignoring glances from his fan girls.

"What a whore... I bet she's not even out of high school, look how far along she is…" A group of snobs whispered. I let my mind take a break as I turned to look at them.

"Wake up call, I'm twenty-two, I'm the same age as Kyo, I'm his wife of almost six months and I'm a senior in college. How's that for calling me a whore?" I snapped. They shut up and I turned back at him.

After going through and alerting my parents and friends that it was a girl, Kisa started spending more time over, and Yuki helped Kyo make room in the spare bedroom. That's when we asked everyone about moving to America.

"Sure." Yuki said. "Japan is boring anyways. It went the same way for everyone else in the family.

"What about Akito?" I asked.

"Akito wishes to go too." Hatori said. Akito was resting in the car. "Hospitals are a little bit better over in America anyways."

"What about you guys and work?" I questioned.

"Get me a hospital." Hatori said. I checked him off.

"A place for my shop?" Ayame questioned. I smiled and checked that off. I had the perfect place.

"Schools? What about going to school?" Momiji asked. I paused.

"If you want, you can finish off your college then come." I said. Momiji and Hatsuharu nodded. Rin went with Hatsuharu.

"What about somewhere to take care of things? I did laundry and stuff." Kagura asked.

"Yeahp."

"How do I publish my books?" Shigure asked.

"There's online publishers and then I can cook you up with a real editor and stuff." I said. When everyone was situated, we decided to go the day that the baby and I were released from the hospital. I smiled.

I had no worries.

Then came time for the baby shower... wait… baby shower?

A knock came to the door and I got up. Kisa helped me over.

"Want me to get I- okay you're already there." Kyo said, poking his head out. I opened the door to jump to see many women from my side of the family I grinned and hugged them all, myself in tears. I missed the normal hugs. Seven months pregnant really kind of sucks.

"Well we now know where you've been living." My mom said. "I like it. Hey Kyo" Kyo grinned and poked his head out with Yuki.

"Hey Mrs. K!" Kyo greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Koenig." Yuki said.

"Who's this?" April asked.

"This is little Kisa. She's clung to me since I… helped her out. She's a cousin." I said. They all met little shy Kisa and then the party began.

They began doing that clothespin thing, as we did several different games. This included that toilet paper game, the baby drawings guessing stuff in a diaper, and how many of those freaky things are in that giant jar. It was loads of fun, and Kisa was able to help so many times. She was really fond of my family.

"So... have you found out what you were going to do about visiting and such?" my mom asked.

"Oh yes! We're planning on heading off shortly after we're released from the hospital." I said. I smiled as my family started freaking out.

"What about his family seeing her?" Clarissa asked.

"Oh, I asked them about it, they said they'd move to America." I said. "And those in college will move after."

"That's nice. When are they moving?" My mom asked.

"Well I actually called up Uncle Simon on the phone and he said that he'd use that one place over by the community college and build a new Sohma house." I said. "So as soon as that's done and over, then it'll be fine. I contacted Hatori and he got the plans from Akito so everything they need is in ship shape."

We continued to talk and all that stuff, when Kyo came in and handed me soup. I looked at it before up at him.

"Hatori said that if you wanted to keep that morning sickness off you had to have at least two bowls of soup a day." He said. "I didn't know how long you girls were going to keep talking with your baby shower so I went ahead and made the soup. Hiroshi and the guys aren't coming over because you guys are having this so you'll have to deal with my cooking." He seemed monotonously embarrassed, but I smiled and he set up a tray nearby and put the soup on it.

"Uh... yeah…" He said, still monotone. I grinned and forced myself to stand up before hugging him as much as I was able to. Everyone looked on as I kissed him on my tip toes. He smiled down at me before poking me in the forehead, causing me to fall back into the chair. "You know, you could've just said thanks instead of straining yourself in the process. You're pregnant. You're lucky I let you leave the bedroom, nevertheless work."

With that he left as I watched him and the women around me gushed into fits of giggles and little comments and questions. They seemed pretty thrilled at how much Kyo cared about me. I guess I should be proud but I'm so used to it. The only time it really surprised me is that one time in the rain when he wouldn't listen to me at Kazuo's. I really did start to feel a little something for him definitely then. I guess… it was his kindheartedness that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Hello… Andrea! Earth to Andrea wake up." My mom said.

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" My cousin asked slyly. I looked to the doorway and saw Kyo working on something.

"It's more like _whom_…" Kristine joked. Clarissa giggled.

"Shut up, shut up!" I said, jokingly.

The only people that really came was my mom, my two aunts, two cousins, then April, Kristine, and Clarissa. My mom and one of my aunts shared a bed, then my other aunt and cousin. Then there was a smaller bed for my final cousin. April and Kristine each took a couch, and Clarissa took a recliner.


	19. Chapter 19

Eight months. I stared at the calendar. Eight months. Everyone had left, and I got just about everything I needed. Tons of clothes, formula, diapers, and other such essentials that they took back with them so we didn't have much to bring back ourselves. My parents and I have gone back and forth, and they would check out different apartments and houses under our budget and with enough space. We settled on one and it was officially ours, and my parents would pay it off for us as a baby shower present. On top of that, Kyo was going to sell his car to buy a new one when we got in America. As soon as I was able to get a job, I would save up as much as I could, and get a car of my own. It was also decided that we would stay with my parents until the house was ready.

The month of April dragged on slowly, and everyone around me, in my classes and at work, was getting more worried with each and every step I took. If I didn't pout at Kyo, I wouldn't even be allowed out of bed.

"I don't know _why_ we have to go to the main house for stinking doctor's appointment. _Hatori_ should come to _us_. I mean who does he think he is? _You're_ eight months pregnant and five times the size of a balloon! You shouldn't be on your feet!" Kyo complained as we drove there.

"Kyo… it's fine. It's not like the world is going to come to a complete stop if I happen to fall when I get out of the car." I said blaze.

"YES IT WILL!" Kyo retorted. I looked at him fondly, almost in tears as I relived it. It was truly, in my opinion, a heart stopping moment. He cared.

"Kyo, are you nervous about being a dad?" Kisa asked. Kyo froze.

"Ah... Kisa, I think you hit it right on the nose. Kyo's a nervous wreck about being a dad next month." I said. I looked out the window. "Though to be honest, I'm barely able to keep my hands steady anymore. I get nervous about it all… all of the time."

Kisa shifted and sat back more in her seat, and Kyo reached over and held my hand. I smiled, not bothering to look over at him.

"The baby is turning out wonderfully." Hatori said. "She has everything going in order. All you need to do is have her."

"The sooner the better, so to speak." I said, sighing.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" He asked. I gasped and put a hand to my head.

"_That's_ what we've been forgetting." I said.

"We'll probably think that up the day she comes." Kyo said. "It's always said that brings good luck or something rather."

"I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." Hatori said.

"Oh how painful that will be, literally." I said. I got down and we parted.

A couple weeks later, I sat with Kyo, watching a movie. The woman was wondering why she couldn't hold onto a guy longer than a month, when I felt a kick.

"Oh..." I gasped he looked over.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just a kick." I said. Kisa was asleep on the opposite couch. Kyo put a hand on my stomach and I smiled. We continued watching, until the pain shot into my stomach.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. I leaned forward, my stomach hurting terribly than any stomach ache.

"Gah! Are you all right! What's going on?" Kyo asked, becoming worried.

"It… hurts… get me to Ha…Ha…to…to…ri..." I said. Kisa slowly woke up.

"Sissy?"

"Kisa! Kisa call up Hatori. Say that Andrea has a um... um…" I screeched in pain. "A really bad tummy ache."

-Kyo-

Kisa ran off to the phone and I went to the door, opening it up.

"Why the heck did we have to live all the way up here?" I wondered. I helped her up. "Come on... step after step…"

"Dammit Kyo! I can't walk!" She snapped. I sighed and picked her up, and started carrying her to the door. Kisa returned to my side, locking the door behind us, my car keys in her hand. We rushed in the elevator, rushing down before I put her in the car and made sure Kisa was in the back before pressing down hard on the gas pedal and leaving for the hospital at Hatori's.

"Is sissy going to be all right?" Kisa asked, worried in the back seat. I nervously looked over at her.

"I'll be just fine Kisa…" Andrea reassured, turning to look back at Kisa, pain clearly in her face before shock overwhelmed her. She tensed and paled as she starred straight ahead.

"The… baby…" She whispered.

"What?" I asked, suddenly beginning to freak out at how pale she really was.

"The baby… is early. Kyo, she's early! Oh my god!" She exclaimed, covering her face with her hands in a gasp.

I felt my heart clench and my breathing stop as I held it. My pulse raced as I pushed a little harder on the gas.

"It'll… It'll be just fine." I cooed. She began taking deep breaths, scared to death as she sat there.

"Kisa, as soon as we get there I want you to rush into the main house and get Hatori, all right?" I said. She nodded quickly, sitting by the door, a thumb on her seatbelt button and the other hand on the door.

I bit my lip as we finally made it, trying to ignore her moans and groans beside me. Oh god… Let's hope nothing's wrong. As soon as I made it out front, I hit the breaks and turned off the car, and Kisa dashed out, slamming her door and opening Andrea's before opening the doors to the main house, and sprinting in the direction of Hatori's.

I took off my own seatbelt and hers, and then got out, slamming my door then going over to her side and helping her out. Her knees shook as she stood and soon buckled beneath her, only to be caught by Hatori.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked. We lifted her up and hauled her through the main house grounds over to the health wing where Hatori's office was. Kisa held open the doors. We put her down on the patient's table.

"Kisa, I would like you to wait outside." Hatori commanded. She nodded and went out into the waiting room area.

"What's going on? Is she having the baby?" I exclaimed. Hatori put a hand on her stomach, then took a quick once over with the stethoscope. He pushed lightly on her lower belly, and she groaned a little, and I held her hand.

"Everything's fine." Hatori said. He went over to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle. Then he went into this small bucket and took out a needle. He filled up the needle and came back over before lifting up her shirt slightly and injecting her lower stomach with a little bit of the medicine then going over to her arm and inserting the rest.

"She's just having some pre-labor cramps on the early side, that's all. She's just getting hit a littler harder than most pregnant women." Hatori said calmly. I sighed in relief and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Will we be able to go home now?" I asked. Hatori adjusted his shirt.

"I'm afraid I'll have to keep her here until the baby is born." Hatori said. My eyes widened.

"What? Why, I mean." I began. I looked down at her, eyes closed as she recovered from the contractions. "Where will she be staying?"

"In the next room here." Hatori said, going over to a door and opening it. "We should move her there now."

When she was transported, I sat by her side, moving her hair out of her eyes. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. I wiped my hand along her jaw and kissed her forehead.

"Andrea, you're going to have to stay here until you have the baby. For safety precautions in case anymore pre-birth contractions strike up again. By the way Kisa and Kyo were running around frantically, they seemed to be worried out of their minds, so you staying would probably ease them on going through this again… at least until you two decide to have another child." Hatori said. I looked at her and the two of us instantly blushed, wide eyed.

"Well then, Kyo I think you should be on your way home." Hatori said. I stood, sternly.

"How could I? When she's here, she's outrageously tired and could have the baby any day now! I can't leave this room." I said. She looked at me, surprised.

"Kyo…" She said.

"I don't want to miss it." I said.

"There's no getting through to you, I guess." Hatori said, sighing. "I'll allow it."

-Andrea-

Nothing was really all that big. Everyone came to visit me, worried as ever. Flattered, yet… not. My parents and brother came two days after my scare. They came worried more than anything, and I had to convince my dad and brother that it wasn't Kyo's fault and it was just a natural thing and I happened to unfortunately have to go through it. Then… came the big day.

"Good morning beautiful." Kyo whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled and turned, and he pressed his lips to mine, deepening the kiss before quickly breaking it off when Hatori walked in.

"We're going to get you into a maternity gown, then put you in the main room. So… here's the gown you have to change into." Hatori said. He put a hospital Velcro gown on my lap. "Then we'll just hang out until labor kicks in."

"La... la... labor? You mean… that's not just some joke that moms tell their kids?" I asked, half joking. Hatori smiled and shook his head then dragged out Kyo. I sighed as they shut the door and tried my best and eventually got it on. I laid down and Hatori returned with Kyo, and they rolled me out into the main room. I was given the space I needed and everything was shut as everyone just hung out there waiting for my water to break.

"Oh yes… we'll get through it." Kyo said, kissing my forehead.

"More like _I'll_ get through it with the help of Hatori and you panicking in the waiting room." I said, half joking. "You had your fun and now I have to pop out a decorative pillow."

"Um… you jinxed yourself." My mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're water… just broke." She said.

"Oh my- oh my god, Hatori!" Kyo and I exclaimed at once. Hatori jumped up and filed everyone out. He put a blanket over my knees, put my knees in those loops and as soon as contractions started, we got to… a very painful on my part…work.

-Kyo-

I paced around the room, everyone sitting around somewhere. I had no idea what to do… what to say… so I just began pacing around the room.

"You should sit down before you wear a trench in the floor." Yuki said. I shot him a glare but sat down, putting my head in my hands. I heard a yell from the next room and fidgeted uncomfortably. Her mom came over and rubbed my back reassuringly.

"She'll be fine, Kyo. Just relax." She whispered. That calmed me down some until another yell came and every hair on my body went on end. Her mom chuckled and looking over at her brother and father, they seemed to be really pale.

"This is just a natural birth. It's supposed to be painful unfortunately." She said. Her father calmed down completely but her brother remained alert.

I picked up my cell and called master.

"_Hello?"_

"Master? Master! Ah! Um… could you come to the hospital?"

"_What's wrong Kyo, did something happen?"_

"Sort of. Andrea… um... is having the baby now."

"_Oh! I'll be over shortly!"_

Another yell came and I looked up at the door. What on Earth was going on in there? I wondered and wondered, worried and worried, and all I wanted was to be in there and holding her hand, but Hatori didn't want me fainting like previous new fathers have, so I had to stay in the lobby.

-Andrea-

I thought it would hurt… like a stomach ache... but I was wrong.

It was a thousand times worse.

Hatori snapped on his rubber gloves and instructed me to breathe, so I did, just like how it was in those movies. I clenched the fabric on the mattress, my feet up in the air.

"Ready? Now push." He instructed. I did, and it hurt so badly, that I involuntarily yelled. He counted "One… two… three… four… five… now breathe."

I took a moment. My diaphragm was going up and down and up and down. I clamped my eyes shut for a moment before opening them.

"How… much... farther?" I asked.

"I can barely see the baby's head. So maybe three or four times." Hatori said, calmly. I grunted. "Now push... one… two."

I pushed harder than I expected and he looked a little worried. I looked at him.

"Don't push too hard. What you did last time was fine." He said. I nodded as I started breathing. A nurse I've never seen before put a cold wash cloth on my forehead. I waited for instruction and pushed again. Breathing… then push again.

"Good, good, good." Hatori said. "One more time aught to do it. I just need the rest of the head and shoulders."

I nodded and he told me what to do, so I pushed again.

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… breathe" He said. I leaned back completely and began breathing. Then a small whimper reached my ears, then a small cry. Hatori smiled at me and handed the baby to the nurse, who went into the next room to clean her up. Then Hatori turned to me.

"Okay." He said. Shortly after, I completed the afterbirth.

I gulped and leaned back. He put my feet down, removing the blanket and such. Then he put a heap of towels on another bed, and brought me over so that one could be cleaned. He pushed it off in a different direction, then refreshed the washcloth and wiped my face, a pure smile on his face. The nurse came back in with the baby, all bundled up in a pink blanket. She handed be the baby and wiped my face again, dabbing it with a paper towel to dry a little. I smiled at her and she went to the door before leaving and going into another room.

-Kyo-

I sighed in relief when the yelling stopped, but that got me worried. There might've been a complication. My heart raced further until a nurse came out and grinned.

"Kyo Sohma? You may come in now." I smiled and looked at everyone else letting out the air they inhaled. Master ran in through the door and I smiled. He walked over to me

"Well?" He asked.

"I was just called in." I said. "You can take my seat." He nodded and went off.

I walked over to the door and smiled before walking in and shutting the door. I looked up and saw her.

I smiled, looking at her, just standing there. Her hair was everywhere, her face was strained and tired, but… holding a bundle of pink in her arms… and being as beautiful as she is any other time… makes her even more beautiful.

She looked up at me and smiled, fighting to keep her eyes open. I walked over to her side and took a seat in one of the higher chairs so I'd be upright next to her.

I looked over, looking at the quiet, sleepy baby girl in her arms and couldn't help but smile. I kissed Andrea on the forehead. She smiled and handed me the baby, small and soft like a loaf of bread. I looked at her and she nodded at me, and I took the baby from her, holding it like she was.

"Like this?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I smiled, and then looked down at the baby. She whined a little and I got nervous, in case she didn't like me. Instead she twitched her nose and stayed asleep. Andrea giggled and I looked over, nervously smiling.

"What should we name her?" I asked. She sleepily looked at me.

"How about… Saya?" She suggested. I looked down at her.

"Sa… Saya?" I asked. She nodded. I looked down at the baby. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me curiously. I smiled at her.

"Hello Saya." I said softly. She cooed a grin on her face. I smiled and looked at Andrea. She was sleeping. "Look Saya… that's mommy. Mommy's asleep."

I smiled down at her as she looked up at me. I smiled and poked her gently in the nose.

"Someone's Miss Giggles." I said, teasingly. She brought out her hand and reached for my finger. I let her grab it and nervously laughed when she gave my finger a death grip.

Hatori came in and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him smiling down at me.

"You can leave as soon as she's rested." Hatori said. "I suggest you have someone go and get you a few things you'll need to bring her home."

"Right." I said. "Can I go out there, or should I wait?"

"I'd wait until Andrea's ready and rested. Along with the baby." Hatori said. "Did you name her yet?"

"Yeah. … Andrea named her… Saya." I said.

Hatori smiled, and took the baby into the next room for rest. I yawned and leaned against the bed, falling asleep as Hatori went out into the waiting room and let everyone know what happened, and allowed them to leave. Her parents, Kazuma, and Kisa went to our apartment and rested there.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, grandparents were introduced to Saya, then everyone else before we all packed into vehicles and to the airport. Akito had us all sit with him in first class. The Sohma family and her parents took up the whole first class section. We made it to America and everyone smiled, several limos rented to fit in two to three households per vehicle. My uncles led everyone to where the new Sohma hose was going to be, and Akito nodded in approval when we got there. Everything was furnished and stuff that's been moved from the main Sohma house.

When they were all settled in, a place was set up for Kazuma's dojo, and Shigure's new place, also pre-furnished. After that was finishes and just about _everyone_ was completely set up, Andrea and I went to look at the small house we were going to live in for a while. We walked in, and I smiled.

"This is… almost exactly like our apartment!" She exclaimed, excited. She opened each door. They all fit on what it was. There were a few extra rooms. Suddenly she turned around.

"Kyo! This is... this is wonderful." She exclaimed. She rushed over and kissed me. We unfortunately couldn't get much closer because of the baby having to be carried. But that was all right. It was better than having a beach ball in my way. We left, and we gave thumbs up to her parents, and we all went over to her parents' house for the time being until our new house was furnished.

-Andrea-

"Is this her?" Aunt Deb exclaimed. I nodded and handed over the baby, eyeing Kyo as he tensed. I smiled at him and rubbed his back. He loosened slightly, keeping his eyes on Saya.

"What's the full name?" She asked, bouncing her a little when she whimpered. Kyo cleared his throat.

"Saya Marie Sohma." Kyo said. I smiled and pecked his cheek. He looked at me and gave a small smile before watching Saya like a hawk again.

"Do you want to play a little card game? Then the guys go and hang out?" My aunt asked. I grinned.

"Sure." I said. Kyo sat up abruptly, turning pale.

"What?" He asked. I smiled at him and got up, going to the door.

"Hey, dad?" I called. He looked over at me. "Can you drag Kyo out? He's super glued to your granddaughter and won't let her out of his sight."

The guys hooted in laughter and my dad rushed in and grabbed Kyo and brought him outside, unfortunately for him. I quietly shut and locked the door so Kyo wouldn't know.

"What's that about?" Aunt Deb asked.

"If she starts crying, he can't run in." I smirked. They chuckled and we began playing different little card games until Saya started crying. I sighed and got up, grabbing the diaper bag and taking her from my aunt.

"Come on you little daddy's girl." I teased. My mom rushed in to help me out, taking out the changing table and crib for her. I laughed at her and smiled as I checked Saya real quick. "She need a quick change, then I'll just feed her till she falls asleep."

My mom nudged me and took over and I smiled and walked back in, taking a seat and quickly taking my turn. I noticed how everyone else's eyes were on me.

"What?"

"You two are such adorable parents." Aunt Deb said.

"Oh you, shush." I said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well, how's this. I was talking with Will and he wants to have a party next week. John, Lynn and the twins are coming in tomorrow, we can all just have a party for a family reunion next week. He had me do the go over. He's fine." Aunt Karen said. I nodded.

"That doesn't sound half bad. Kyo and I should be all settled into our house by then, and Saya and Kyo would be accustomed to how life is going to be." I said. Kenzi walked in and grinned.

"There's the mother!" He smiled. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Kenzi! Where's Hiroshi?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just parking. He stopped so he could turn and back in, but I jumped out and ran in myself." He said. I smiled, and sure enough, Hiroshi was rushing in.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I jumped up and ran over, giving him a huge hug.

"You stand up to hug him, but not me?" Kenzi asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hiroshi's like the conservative, can always go to him, type of brother I always wanted. You're the crazy, wild, all over the place brother I have already." I joked.

"So, where's the baby?" Hiroshi asked.

"Right here." My mother said. I smiled and she brought over the baby. I took the baby from her and showed the two, grinning ear to ear as much as they were. Hiroshi held out his hands.

"May I?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, handing him Saya as he took a seat by me. Kenzi sat by him.

"What about me?" He whined. I laughed, and gestured to Hiroshi. Hiroshi stood up and gave Kenzi the baby, and Kenzi happily moved around with the baby.

"Uncle Kenzi! Say Uncle Kenzi!" He said. I laughed.

"She's barely one month old." I said.

"She's barely one _week_ old." My mom said. We all laughed.

"I'm going to go and hang out with Kyo, make sure he doesn't let this whole dad thing get to his head. Here." He said, smirking and giving Saya to Hiro. She started whining and Hiro cringed nervously. I laughed at him and he reached his arms out to give her to me. I waved him off and went into the diaper bag and took out her bottle and handed it to him. He grinned and took it, giving it to her and she kept quiet. I smiled at her and Hiroshi bonding over baby formula for a moment before turning back to my card game.

Kyo came in shortly after, taking off his shoes and putting them to the side before walking into the kitchen more, eyeing Hiroshi and Saya awkwardly before turning and looking at me.

"Hiro wanted to hold her, so why not put him to use?" I suggested, smiling as I finished my turn.

"Yeah, good point. I'm just glad it's not that stupid Kenzi out there. Oh, Kazuo will be in shortly to check her out. Your dad is busy talking about cars with him and Kenzi because Kazuo's car broke down in the alley in back of the house." Kyo said.

"Wow, that's so… convenient." I said, and took my turn again. Kyo smirked, then smiled. I looked up at him, smiling too. He came over and kissed my forehead before kissing Saya's and walking off into the bathroom.

As he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, Kazuo walked into the room, smiling. I was shocked at his suddenly open and apparent emotions, and he gave me a small hug before turning his attention to Saya. I grabbed him a chair, and he finished feeding Saya until she fell asleep, then after giving Kyo a look, he overpowered the fatherly protection and was able to put Saya to bed before he grabbed Hiroshi and Kenzi and they made their way back home.

The rest of my family finished chatting and soon it was just the regular group of us, plus Kyo and Saya. I told Kyo about my cousin's cook out and he shrugged, liking the idea. When everyone was to bed, I was all ready in my pajamas, and Kyo too. Saya was by the computers in her crib. I pulled out the bed while Saya was watched over by Kyo. I put on the sheets and set up the pillows before walking over to Kyo.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked. He nodded before looking down at her, then me. I smiled and he leaned in. He brushed his lips against mine before pressing further, and I backed up into the wall. I pressed a hand on his to stop him as he began to lift my shirt. He broke it off and sighed, resting his head against the wall.

"Sorry." He whispered, aggravated.

"It's fine. We can continue where we left off after when we're at home, all right?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He kissed me again, hugging me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We rushed off to bed, cuddling under the blankets innocently for my family's sake as we drifted off to sleep.

Soon it was time for Will's party. I let my mom get Saya ready while Kyo and I took a quick shower and got ready. I finished off my hair and bristled my bangs for a punk look before coming out and making sure the diaper bag was packed full of things I would need before preparing formula for a bottle and putting it in the fridge for later before setting up a few bowls of cereal for everyone. My mom grew a headache from my brother whining about not having any pants, so my dad fed Saya. I couldn't help but grin and take pictures at random as I watched my dad feed her. He looked so cheerful. I haven't seen him with such a goofy grin since Patrick and I were little.

"Aww. Grandpa and Saya bonding." I smiled. He looked at me like I was crazy before he just smiled at me and went back to tipping the bottle for her. She reached out and grabbed at his fingers and the bottle.

"Feels weird to be called 'grandpa' after being called 'dad' for most of my life." He said. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek, crinkling my nose.

"You need to shave." I teased. He chuckled and nodded. "Want me to take her?"

"I'll take her." Patrick said. I nodded and my dad handed Saya over, bottle and all. Patrick took his place at the table before adjusting his old and feeding her.

"So then, I suppose I should get the seat in the car? Or would it be better if we just carried her out there in it and strapped her in then?" Kyo asked.

"It'd be easier if we strapped her in after. You can bring out the diaper bag if you want though." I said, pointing to it. I then took another bite of cereal.

"Hey, what are you going to do about a car?" Patrick asked. I paused a moment.

"Well after we're all settled into our house, Kyo's getting himself a job, then we'll get some money and get a car then or something." I said, slightly shrugging. Saya fussed and pushed away the bottle. Patrick put it on the table and held her up uncomfortably. I smiled and grabbed a burping mat and taking her from him, resting her on my shoulder. I got up and started walking around, patting her back. Once I got her burping a few times I smiled and held her up in the air cooing at her.

"Are you guys about ready to go?" Mom asked. I grinned and nodded. Kyo brought over the carrier and I sat her inside. I got her ready so she wouldn't be attacked by the son and grabbed the diaper bag. Kyo grabbed the carrier and brought her out and strapped her down. We sat next to her, my parents in front and Patrick in back.

We drove off and met up at my aunt's. Patrick ran out to go hang out with everyone, and my parents went off to hang out with everyone else in the family. I put on my diaper bag and Kyo took out the carrier. I grabbed her out of it and carried her with me. Kyo took the diaper bag from me and put it in the carrier to lay the weight off of me. I smiled and he leaned in to brush his lips to mine, before shouts were heard from my family. I pressed our lips for a peck then laughed as I waved to everyone, making my way over.

"ANDREA!" My cousins shouted. I walked over.

"Kyo…" They grinned. Kyo nodded them in acquaintance.

"Let us see her!" Trish and Courtney exclaimed. I laughed and handed her over. Kyo put the carrier on a table nearby.

"Hey cuz" they greeted. I hugged them all, Will last because he was over at the barbeque.

"Welcome back!" He greeted "A party for you!"

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded matter of factly.

"Well of course I am." He said. I squealed and hugged him again.

"Oh thank youuuu," I exclaimed.

"Andrea! Will!" John called. We broke away and looked over to see Kyo doing hand stands and walking along the yawn. I laughed and we walked over.

"Since when can you do this?" I asked. Kyo stood back up.

"Um… now?" He said. I laughed and hugged him, my arms around his neck. I brought my lips closer to him and we kissed before we just stood there hugging. I heard noises and blushed. We broke away and nervously laughed.

"Kyo! I came!" Kazuma called. I looked over.

"Oh my god, KAZUMA!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He hugged back laughing.

"Calm down now, don't push me too hard. I'm a grandfather now." He joked.

"Oh, you can handle it. If you can handle Kyo, you can handle me." I smiled. He draped an arm around me and we walked back to the party and everyone began getting reacquainted with Kazuma.

"Present time!" Patrick shouted.

"Presents? What do you mean prese- OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed, clutching onto Kyo. Will and Joseph drove into the yard with two vehicles, bows on top. They were both SUVs. One was a dark purple, the other was dark green.

"Welcome back!" They exclaimed. I started crying, clutching onto Kyo. He hugged me back, smiling. I ran over, Kyo following behind in a regular pace. I practically tackled them both to the ground, crying terribly. Out of Joy.

-Kyo-

I held back laughter as she tackled down her cousins. I felt a little bad for her since she was crying, but at least it was because she was happy. I walked over to the dark green one, checking it out, smelling the new car smell.

"Come on, stop crying!" Someone said.

"We got your guy a job too." The other said. I shot up at that. A job?

"Here you go, Kyo." Joseph said. He handed me an envelope and checked it out. From what I understood from skimming the words I knew, I got a pretty good job. Andrea smiled as she walked over and hugged me.

"Kyo, isn't this wonderful? We have cars, you have a job…" She sobbed. I smiled and hugged her. She wiped her eyes happily before one of her cousins brought over Saya. She took the baby happily and held her up to show the two vehicles.

"Saya, look! Look! We have a car! A car! Isn't that great? Cousin Joseph and William and everyone got it for us, isn't that great?" She cooed. Then she faced Saya towards me and I walked closer, smiling down at Saya's curious face. "And look at that! There's daddy! Daddy's got a job!"

"That's right." I said, bending down to see her. She grinned and reached out and rubbed her hands on my face. I smiled and gently gave her Eskimo kisses. She cooed and giggled. Andrea held her laying down, and soon we were called over when food was ready. I grinned. I was starved.

"Let's go, Kyo." She said. My heart raced as she smiled innocently, our daughter in her arms, and turned and rushed towards the tables. I followed after her as she put Saya in the carrier and her uncle happily took over and held the bottle while she dragged me off for some… American food.

"Those are called hamburgers…and those are hotdogs. That's Polish sausage, spicy sausage, mild sausage… then that's pig roast…" She explained. There was so much food.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm going to have myself some good ol' HOME COOKIN'!" She exclaimed, some kind of a crazy accent in her voice. I watched her as she grabbed one of practically anything, placing different things on bread and putting different things on them. I just watched her, unsure what to take. She smiled.

"Come on, try it." She said. I blushed as I felt eyes on us. She fed me each thing until I came across something spicy. I jumped back my tongue stinging. She giggled.

"WA-WA-WASABI!" I exclaimed, pointing at what she called 'spicy sausage'.

"Oh no… this isn't nearly as bad. Don't worry, it's the only thing we have here that's similar to wasabi. Try some of the pig roast." She said. I tried it, and it seemed to help get rid of the sting. I nodded. She gave me her plate, taking the wasabi sausage off of it and eating it herself. I sat down by Saya and started eating. She came back over and sat across from me, since her uncle was next to me feeding Saya. He took her out of the carrier and I put the carrier down on the ground. He held her, feeding her with a grin on his face.

"It's rare. I was surprised when I found out, you know." She said. Her uncle and I looked up.

"What's rare?" He asked.

"Having girls. Dad and Uncle Fred were the only ones to have girls." I said.

"Yeah, but just about every single one of your cousins has a girl." Her uncle said. She pondered a moment.

"I suppose you're right. John and William have both, Joseph has a girl, the only thing Jack has ever had were girls, then there's me with my brother." She said.

"It's up to your Cousin Michael, your brother, and maybe even Trish to have any girls. I say the most probable will be your brother." He said. She smiled.

"Auntie Andrea." She smirked. "Aunt Andrea… I don't like that tune. To many Ans. It bothers me."

"You'll get over it, like always." I teased. She pouted her lips and kicked me under the table.

"OWW!" I exclaimed. Saya giggled. "Oh great. We have a daughter that enjoys her father's pain."

"Scheudenfreude." She grinned.

"Oh hey, by the way, you were never told but your house is all furnished." John said, coming over and hanging out at the end of the table.

"Are you serious?" She asked. He nodded. She squealed and hid her face. "My… god."

"What?" I asked.

"So many things are being done for us." She whispered. She looked up crying before smiling and wiping her eyes. "I swear I'll cry myself out after this is all over."

"It's all right. Come on." I said. I reached out and I grabbed onto her hand. She smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

When the party was over, I took Saya and put her in the back seat to put her to sleep, and Andrea drove the other vehicle. We got to our house thanks to her leading me with directions in her hand. Oi. We made it there late at night and we parked inside the garage. Our things were still in suitcases, so they were just piled into the backs of the SUVS. She popped her trunk and got out, and I popped mine, wincing as I listened for any whimper. I sighed happily when none reached my ears.

Andrea shut her door and walked over to my side of the vehicle and opened the door. She kissed me deeply before just hugging me. I looked at her curiously, hugging her back. She smiled up at me.

"What's up?" I asked. She shook her head. I got out and hugged her standing upright. She cuddled against me and closed her eyes. I kissed her head and she smiled before yawning. "I'll open up the house real quick."

I rushed off and unlocked everything as she grabbed Saya in the back and walked in. She gasped as she walked in to everything all furnished. I gestured towards me as I stood outside Saya's room and she walked in. She clamped a hand over her mouth, putting the carrier on the table nearby.

"Oh my goodness." She whispered. She unstrapped Saya, picking her up and walking over to the crib and setting her down. She stirred and with a small rub on her belly from her mother, she was fine.

"Kyo…" She whispered. She was clearly in amazement as she walked over to me, placing a hand on my chest, and resting her head against me as she looked around. "It's beautiful."

"I know." I whispered. We left and looked at the kitchen. She went through cupboards, changing a few things to make it look neater. I went to the fridge. Everything was neatly set and stored. She came over and looked inside.

"My mother must've seen my home sketches." She said. I smiled She walked away and into the living room, her hands wiping against the top of the television as she went over and took a seat on the couch. I went over and sat down next to her. "It's comfortable."

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked. She shook her head, yawning and standing up before bending backwards and popping her back.

"I'm going to take a shower then go to bed." She said. I nodded and decided to let her have her alone time in the shower while I watched some television.

I turned off the TV and went into the bedroom to change into pajama pants when I heard the water turn off, and shortly after, she walked out in a towel, looking at the room as she walked over and inside. She gasped and looked around, before shutting the door and walking over to the closet. I yawned and laid down on the bed, and watched her as she dressed into a light silk nightdress before walking around and laying down next to me.

"Kyo."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like it?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I do."

"What about your family? They came all of this way to America from Japan with a new Sohma house and I still haven't asked them if they're enjoying themselves. The only ones I have seen are Kenzi, Kazuo and Hiroshi because they came over and visited the day we came over here." She asked.

"I'm sure they like it. If you want you can probably go and visit them tomorrow. I'm sure Hatori would like to do a checkup anyways. I have to go and enjoy my new job so I might as well start tomorrow while you're busy visiting with everyone." I said, shrugging a little. She looked at me with lit up eyes before giving me a happy smile. I rubbed up and down her shoulders and smiled at her.

"It's fine, it's fine. Do you know of any places nearby that I'd be able to do gigs with the guys at?" I asked. She paused a moment and said she'd make a list of areas in the morning, and perhaps see if her cousin would create a little advertisement flier for us. I smiled at her sincerely, getting up to shut the blinds and shut off the light.

"Are you going to get a job somewhere? Or are you going to stay at home with the baby?" I asked. She thought about it a moment, turning on the baby monitor.

"I was thinking of staying at home and taking care of the baby until she's up and walking and talking, you know? Then I'd figure to leave her with my parents and go job hunting myself. I might go as a waitress but I was thinking of going in with different newspapers or something and taking up digital artwork and design since I went to school for that too. I know I probably shouldn't have gone out to another country just for an education, but…" She said. She hugged me tightly, standing their with her arms draped, before standing up on her toes and brushing her lips to mine.

"…but if I didn't go out to Japan in the first place, I probably wouldn't have met you… or anyone else in your family. I probably would still be single, or hanging out and dating some crazy psychopathic white guy who lives with his parents." She said. I chuckled at her.

With ourselves changed and soon after tucked gently into bed, meeting at the center, we drifted off.

-Kyo-

3:00am Reason for being awake – Saya

Andrea began fussing around and turned to get up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Saya's awake. She's crying." She said.

I sighed and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"I'll take care of her." I said. She looked at me and smiled sympathetically towards herself before nodding and laying back down. Since Saya had been brought home, she'd begun developing small bags under her eyes. She needed her sleep.

I got up and walked out, making a rushed beeline to Saya's room so the crying wouldn't keep Andrea awake. I gave Saya a goofy grin as she fussed around on her back inside her crib and she looked up at me before continuing her sobs.

I reached down and picked her up, bringing her up to my shoulder before bouncing her around. When that failed, I checked her diaper. Nothing. I sighed. Hungry. I walked out into the kitchen and set up a bottle. I bounced her around until it was ready, and then I sat down on a counter with her resting in one of my arms as I fed her with the other. She took it gratefully and was soon after put to sleep. I put the bottle in the fridge and brought her quietly back to her room before putting her down.

-Andrea-

"Hello? Oh, it's you. You know, now that you're a part of the family you don't have to knock or anything anymore. Since you're married Kyo you can just walk in." Hiro said. I nervously nodded and walked in, the baby carrier in hand. "So, you brought the kid?"

"Yes I did. I'm here to let everyone visit and stuff. Everyone else is visiting today… or so… I've… heard." I said. Hiro pointed towards Hatori's house.

"They're all with Hatori. Knock yourself out." He said. He walked off. I nodded and looked down at Saya sleeping before walking off towards Hatori's. I knocked on the door, and was about to knock again when it was opened by Yuki. He grinned.

"Miss Ko-… Andrea! Oh, come in, come in. May I take her?" Yuki asked. I held up the carrier.

"Be my guest. She slept on the way here so if she gets cranky it's because it was a five minute nap." I said. Yuki took it and happily put the carrier down on the side table nearby. He took Saya out of the carrier and leaned her against his chest. We walked inside to a room, to be met by a large group of Sohma's.

"Andrea, welcome." Hatori said, walking up to me and holding out a mug of hot chocolate. "Cocoa?"

"Ah, you remembered my distaste for caffeine as well. I feel so loved by you guys." I teased. He blushed as I smiled at him.

"Where is Kyo?" Shigure asked, peeking in. "Is the new father getting out of his duties already?"

I smiled. "No, he got himself a pretty good job recently, so he's off there today. I'm here, all on my own."

He looked at me happily, though slightly surprised. He held out a hand as I took off my shoes and set them aside, then I took his hand and he led me into the main sitting area where everyone was crowded around on the couches and chairs as Yuki brought Saya around to show off like a proud uncle. I admired his cuteness.

I took a seat next to Yuki on a couch and everyone was gathering around and gawking at her. I couldn't help but smile as I imagined Kyo here, yelling for Yuki holding her, and then at everyone else for gawking. He was so sweet and protective of her.

Saya curiously looked around at everyone who came really close, but especially looked at Yuki. Yuki stared down at her curiously in return. She held out her little hand at him, and he looked at me confused. Smiling, I took his free hand and molded it so only one finger was out. Directing that finger, I gently nudged her hand with his joint, and she grabbed a hold.

Yuki blushed as he turned to me once again and I just returned the smile, holding my hot chocolate in hand. I looked at everyone, who gave congratulations and hugs galore, before turning to where the kitchen was, to see Hatori leaning in the doorway. I looked at everyone and winked before getting up and walking over to him.

"So…" I said, leaning against the wall. "Is this the way to Emo town?" I asked. He looked at me awkwardly before smiling and shaking his head.

"I'm just staying away from all of that. It's too hellish for me." He said. I looked up at him intrigued as he stared at his coffee. It didn't take long before I just smiled, and grabbed his arm.

Not wanting to spill his coffee with a jolt, he followed along reluctantly with me to the couch. I put our drinks down before stealing her from Yuki and holding her out to him. He blushed, but took her anyways.

"See? Now was that so hard?" I asked him, adjusting her hair out of the way a little.

"No." He said. "I'm just a little awkward around babies, especially girls."

"Don't worry about it, she's just fine. It's not like she's going to change into some strange animal or anything." I said, and joined in with everyone else's chorus of laughing.

After a while, Saya had been passed over to Shigure as I sat in between Yuki and Hatori. I looked over as he cooed at her, wiggling his finger and poking her nose. I yawned a little.

"Are you getting tired? I could drive you both home." Yuki offered. I smiled and politely declined.

"Kyo's being dropped off here later by a co-worker. He'll drive us home." I said. Yuki nodded. Bored, we decided to hook up the karaoke machine and all dubbed me to go first.

"Okay, okay." I said. I sat there crisscrossed on the sofa and looked at the TV.

"See! That's your mom. She's going to sing." Yuki whispered. Saya giggled, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

I looked back at the TV. It was a simple song.

"_Living in my own world,  
didn't understand…  
that anything can happen,  
when you take a chance."_ I sang. I waited.

"_I never believed in…"_ I turned to see Kyo singing as he walked in the door. "_What I couldn't see,  
I never opened my heart…_"

"_Oh woah…"_

"_to all the possibilities.."_

His shoes were off and his coat was hung. He wore a sweater over his clothes and walked over as I stood up.

"_I know, that something has changed,  
Never felt this way," _We hugged. "_And right here tonight…"_

_"This could be the start_

_Of something new,_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, woah oh!_

_And now, looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new…_"

We let go of each other and he pecked my cheek.

"_Now who'd of ever thought that…"_ He grinned.

"_We'd both be here tonight."_ We chimed. He grabbed my hands and we started dancing like idiots.

"_And the world looks so much brighter!" _I rang

_"Brighter…"_ He echoed.

_"With you by my side!"_ We chimed. "_I know, that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know if for real…"_

"_This could be the start,_

_Of something new._

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you, woah oh,_

_And now, looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new."_

"_I never knew that it could happen 'till it happened to me… ooh yeah.."_

"_I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see…ooh!"_

_"It's the start, of something new._

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you, woah_

_And now, looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart…_

_That it's the start,_

_Of something new._

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you, woah oh,_

_And now, looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart…"_

"_The start of something new…"_ I sang

_"The start of something new…" _He echoed.

_"The start of something… new…"_ We chimed. We gained an applause and I smiled, but only looked up into Kyo's eyes. He smiled down at me in return and he leaned in, kissing me. I brought my arms up around his neck as he held me closer, and soon he was pressed further as a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"Enough!" Hatsuharu exclaimed.

"Now, now, Haru! Would you really want to break up something sweet like that?" Shigure asked.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Kyo exclaimed. I winced, and cuddled my head against him. He loosened up his grip and looked down at me, worried.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked. He grumbled, my eyes shut tightly.

"I have a headache… and your shouting didn't help." I mumbled. His tense worry looked down at me, before disappearing. He pulled me against him, now limber and caring as he held his hand over mine on my head. He leaned in and kissed my head.

I smiled happily. I loved these moments, even if everyone was watching. He grabbed me and picked me up bridal style, catching me off guard before kicking Yuki off of the couch. Yuki got up, knowing what Kyo's plan was and took a careful seat nearby in the empty chair. Kyo laid me down on the couch, then sat down and let my head rest on his lap.

"Here." Hatori said. I looked up, and took and swallowed the pill he gave me. I thanked him and turned my attention back to Kyo, who was looking down at me intensely, looking a little upset. As soon as my focus had settled, he quickly changed his gaze into a soft smile, and he brushed his fingers through my hair, moving my bangs out of my eyes. I smiled back up at him.

Saya cooed from her spot in Yuki's arms, her arms flailing around in the air. Yuki walked over and let her see me. I smiled at her as she gazed at me curiously.

"Hey, sweetie." I cooed, reaching out and gently grazing my hands from her head down to her chin, then poking her gently in the nose. She smiled.

I smiled and my eyes slowly began to close as Kyo stroked my hair.


	22. Chapter 22

I was calm, peaceful, tranquil, and then it all went away as I woke up again. My head hit the seat of the couch, and I turned, seeing Kagura walking over to me, Saya in arms as Yuki went over. I saw Kyo's orange hair all ruffled on end and sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked. I moved my legs so she could sit.

"Haru started up a fight that's continuing in the kitchen, that's all." She said. The girls and the younger or mature guys sat on the couches and watched as Hatsuharu was there tearing up the house, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Shigure were over there. Shigure was trying to calm it all down, but was making it all worse. Momiji was watching with amusement, Yuki looked on as if they were stupid, while Hatsuharu was thrashing things about as he glared at Kyo who glared right back.

"Look, just because you're in a bad mood, doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else!" Kyo snapped. I looked over at Rin in the chair, who whispered, "Stress in work and college."

I nodded, looking back, thinking that Kyo probably provoked the anger more with how he got annoyed so easily. The two glared.

"Look, I'm pissed, and just because you think you're all high and might in this family because you found happiness, doesn't mean you have to rub it in everyone else's faces!" Hatsuharu snapped.

"Why don't you just shut your stupid mouth and cool it!" Kyo retorted. I sighed and stood, walking over to watch, but my wrist was grabbed by Hatori, who shook his head as if to say 'you don't need to get into this stupid argument.'

"I have to do _something_." I said, and pulled my hand away politely, walking closer. The two continued shooting back retorts.

"Kyo, Haru…" I began. Kyo looked over at me and just turned to Hatsuharu with more rage than before.

"See what you did? Now you went and woke her up!" Kyo spat. I made my way in between Yuki and Shigure. Shigure smiled in amusement, and Yuki looked nervous, but he looked at me encouragingly when he turned.

"Kyo, I-"

More retorts were sent from one to another. I stepped forward more. "Guys.."

"All of you guys in here have some pretty awesome things going on, but you always have to go and start up something with someone else because something is just going a little too good for you; you need to liven it up and piss yourself and others off. Well guess what, guys? You've done it! I'm pissed! Now just leave me to beat your asses as I please, and walk away sorry that you messed with me! You all just need to mind your own businesses, and if you don't, you need me to teach you some kind of lesson…" Hatsuharu snapped. I got closer, opening my mouth to speak to him. He lashed out, gripping my arm tightly and pulling me forward. He grinned. "You think so too, don't you? Right?"

It happened quickly, but Kyo was at my side in a flash, forcing me back as he lashed a punch out at Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu loosened his grip and I stumbled backward, only to be caught by Yuki, who smiled and helped me stand straighter.

"I don't get what your problem is, and why you turned black so sudden, but whatever you do, you NEVER bring Andrea into it like that." Kyo said, his deep a low growl.

"Kyo, I-"

"Let's go." Kyo said, and turned, throwing his arm around my shoulders and began walking through. I turned, only to see Hatsuharu's fist flying, until it hit Kyo. Kyo stumbled forward, and Kagura stood instantly, taking everyone with her as they moved to a different place in the house.

"Ky-" I was sent flying forward too, Kyo's arm too strong, ended up taking me too. We landed forward, and Kyo growled as he sat up a little, then noticed me, and just got more pissed. He stood up, and Shigure helped me up before taking the long route, me tagging behind by the hand, into the kitchen as Kyo and Hatsuharu fought. He sighed and grabbed a bucket, filling it with cold water.

"Hatori?" Hatori walked in on queue, and nodded at me apologetically before walking through and dumping the water on the two, who instantly calmed down.

"That's enough, you two." He said. The two huffed, calm, and looked around. I stood off to the side with Shigure by the kitchen door, not too pleased as I folded my arms.

Kyo saw me and growled in frustration, and it was Shigure who walked over and dumped more water.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"That was half for me, the other half to calm you down." Shigure said.

"I don't think that helped."

Rin walked in, furious, and pulled Hatsuharu away, into the bathroom. I took my turn and stepped forward, taking Kyo off to the side. Everyone else came back in and sat down cautiously and quiet.

Kyo sat down next to me reluctantly and I looked at him softly, knowing he couldn't control his temper good enough. He held his head in his hands as water dripped down. He huffed, composing himself. When he was calm I smiled down at him and rubbed his back. Hatori tossed over a shirt and Kyo took off his wet one, setting it on the floor and putting the other on, muttering a thanks. Hatori took it from me as I picked it up and walked off with it. I assumed he was going to let it air dry or something.

"Are… are you okay?" Kyo asked softly. I leaned closer, humming a questioning noise. "Are you okay? You fell, and, his hand gripped pretty hard. Is your arm hurting?"

"No, I'm fine. It only hurt when it first happened, that's all. I'm fine." I said. He smirked, glancing his eyes over at me. I smiled softly and rubbed his back.

"I'm glad." He said. He ruffled his own hair to get some water out, then dried off his hand on his jeans and flung the arm around me, tugging me to him playfully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, you're attacking me. Too.. much.. affection!" I joked. I glanced around and saw people smiling. Kyo tugged some more until I was leaning against his chest, his arm around me. He rubbed my arm as he chuckled.

I looked up at him and he pecked my lips. I could only blush at the public display, my eyes dropping. I let them continue to drop until they closed, and I sighed against him. Just as I relaxed into it, the screeching cry known as Saya burst through our ears. I groaned, about to get up, but Kyo kept me down.

"I have it." He said, but then Kagura held him down.

"No, _I_ have it. You two have some time to yourselves." She said, smiling, then walking in the direction of Saya to take care of her. I sighed, about to relax until my eyes shot up again.

"She doesn't know which of the formulas to use, or where the diapers are, or-"

"She'll figure it out. You labeled the formulas, and the diapers aren't hard to miss." He said. I was about to retort but he captured my lips once again and I melted into it. I looked at him.

"What was that for?" I whined. He smiled.

"You played the same trick on me once before, don't you remember?" He asked. I thought a moment before smiling.

"When we were on our way so I could introduce you to my friends…" I said softly. He nodded. I grinned. He gestured his head and I moved, letting him slide down and lay down against the couch. He patted in front of him and I blushed, but went along with it. He laid there, sighing into my hair as he wrapped an arm around me.

I was content. I was with Kyo. I had a family; a daughter and husband. Life was forever perfect and in every single way, mine.


End file.
